Rosa de papel
by aleparedes
Summary: 2º Libro Saga Hutton y amigos. Darien Chiba salvó a Serena Tsukino de las garras de su pervertido padrastro, y, desde entonces, su devoción por él no conocía límites.
1. Argumento

**Rosa de papel**

**Autor: Diana Palmer**

**Personajes: Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Darien Chiba salvó a Serena Tsukino de las garras de su pervertido padrastro, y, desde entonces, su devoción por él no conocía límites. Sin embargo, no pudieron dar rienda suelta a la pasión que ambos sentían. Destrozada por su rechazo, Serena se vio obligada a abandonar al hombre de sus sueños.**

**Pero ahora, Darien estaba envuelto en un sorprendente escándalo político y, en esta ocasión, sería Serena quien acudiría en su ayuda. Convertida ya en una brillante mujer de carrera, iba a intentar proteger al hombre que amaba de un devastador secreto que podía destruirle.**

_Vuelvo a subir esta historia. Recuerden que los personajes reales son Cecily Blake y Tate Winthrop. Un beso! _


	2. Prólogo

ROSA DE PAPEL

Prólogo.

Serena Tsukino hacía girar una preciosa rosa de papel rojo entre los dedos, deleitándose en su perfección con los ojos llenos de sueños rotos. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que nunca iba a poder devolverle ese amor. Su vida era como aquella rosa de papel, una imitación de la belleza capturada en un medio que nunca envejecería, ni se marchitaría, ni moriría. Pero era un medio frío, un medio muerto a pesar de que nunca había vivido. Darien Chiba le había traído aquella delicada rosa de Japón. En aquel momento, había hecho crecer en ella la esperanza de que un día llegaría a quererla, pero, a medida que los años habían ido pasando, esa esperanza se había ido apagando, hasta que al fin se había dado cuenta de que la rosa hablaba por él. Le estaba diciendo del modo más delicado posible que lo que sentía hacia ella era sólo un pálido reflejo de la pasión y el amor. Estaba diciéndole, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, que el cariño nunca podía ser sustituto del amor. Recordaba con tanta nitidez cómo había empezado su turbulenta relación hacía ya tantos años...

Ocho años antes…

El polvo dibujaba la silueta del camino que venía de Corryville, Dakota del Sur. Darien Chiba entornó los ojos, subido como estaba al poste más alto de la valla del corral, para observar el progreso de aquella vieja camioneta gris que debía traerle el pedido que había hecho en Piensos Tomoe.

Lo mejor sería no empezar aún con la doma de bocado de su yegua, pensó, bajándose de la valla.

Los viejos vaqueros que llevaba se ceñían cómodamente a su cuerpo. Darien era un hombre alto, delgado y fuerte, con manos elegantes y pies grandes.

Tenía el pelo negro y liso, que le llegaba a la cintura cuando no se lo recogía en una coleta como en aquel momento. El abuelo de su madre había estado en Little Bighorn y se había desplazado después a Washington con una delegación al juramento de Teddy Roosevelt en su cargo de presidente. Algunos de los mayores decían que se parecía mucho al viejo guerrero.

Sacó el habano que se había guardado en el bolsillo de la camisa de franela y prendió una cerilla para encenderlo en el hueco de sus manos. Los chicos de la agencia siempre querían saber cómo se las arreglaba para conseguir cigarros de contrabando, pero él no se lo había dicho a nadie. Guardar secretos era precisamente su forma de vida. Era el alma de su trabajo.

La camioneta subió la cuesta y volvió a aparecer junto a la casa, el granero y el corral en el que una yegua blanca como la nieve golpeaba impaciente la tierra con los cascos, agitando su melena.

Una chica joven y delgada bajó de la cabina de aquel viejo trasto. Era rubia, llevaba el pelo corto y tenía los ojos celestes. Estaba demasiado lejos como para verlos, pero los conocía mejor de lo que le hubiera gustado. Se llamaba Serena Tsukino. Era la hijastra de Soichi Tomoe, el hombre que acababa de heredar Piensos Tomoe, y el único empleado que no tenía miedo de ir hasta allí para traer el pedido. El rancho de Darien, que no quedaba demasiado lejos de la Reserva Sioux Pine Ridge, quedaba junto al límite sur de la Reserva Sioux Wapiti Ridge. La misma ciudad de Corryville se asentaba junto al gran río Wapiti. La madre de Darien, Gea, vivía en la reserva Wapiti, que quedaba a un tiro de piedra de Corryville. Darien había crecido en la discriminación. Quizás fuera esa la razón de que se hubiera comprado el rancho lejos de la tribu en cuanto había podido permitírselo.

La gente no le gustaba demasiado, y sobre todo mantenía las distancias con las mujeres blancas, pero Serena era su debilidad. Era una chica de diecisiete años dulce y amable, pero la vida había sido dura con ella. Su madre, inválida, había muerto hacía poco, y ahora vivía con su padrastro y un hermano de éste. El hermano era un tipo decente, lo bastante mayor para haber sido abuelo de Serena, pero el padrastro era un vago y un borracho.

Todo el mundo sabía que era Serena quien hacía la mayor parte del trabajo en la tienda de piensos que había abierto su padre y que su padrastro había heredado tras la muerte de su madre. Y, al paso que iba, no tardaría mucho en arruinarla.

Serena era un poco más alta que el resto de chicas de su edad y delgada como un ciervo. No iba a ser una belleza, pero tenía una fuerza interior que iluminaba sus ojos azules y les hacía parecer diamantes salpicadas de cobre.

Darien frunció el ceño. Serena no era más que una niña y su único contacto con ella eran los pedidos que hacía a la tienda, y el interés que despertaba en ella la cultura ancestral de los indios. Casi sin darse cuenta, se había encontrado instruyéndola sobre sus costumbres, pero su unión con él no había resultado evidente hasta que sobrevino la muerte de su madre. No acudió a su padrastro, ni al hermano de éste, ni a los amigos que pudiera tener en la ciudad el día en que murió su madre, sino a él. Con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas emborronadas de lágrimas. Y él, que nunca había permitido que se le acercase nadie excepto su propia madre, la había abrazado y había intentado consolarla mientras lloraba. Había sido lo más natural del mundo enjugar sus lágrimas, pero más tarde, el cariño que parecía sentir por él había empezado a preocuparle. Por nada del mundo podía permitir que se enamorase de él. No era sólo por la clase de vida que llevaba, nómada y solitaria, sino la escasez de sangre Lakota pura que había en el mundo. Para conservarla, debía casarse con alguien de la tribu Sioux, y no entre sus parientes, sino que perteneciese a otros Sioux. Si es que se casaba alguna vez...

Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente, a Serena, que se acercaba. Deliberadamente no acudió a recibirla.

Pero ella no se arredró. Traía una factura en la mano que tenía que firmarle. La mano le temblaba un poco, como siempre que se acercaba a él, pero apretó el papel y el bolígrafo al acercarse. Incluso con las botas de tacón gordo que llevaba para trabajar, Darien era mucho más alto que ella. Serena iba vestida con vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros de hombre. Nunca la había visto con algo femenino o que enseñase lo más mínimo.

Le entregó la factura sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mi padrastro dice que es lo que habías pedido, pero que lo revise contigo antes de descargarlo.

—¿Por qué siempre te envía a ti? –le preguntó mientras revisaba la lista.

—Porque sabe que no te tengo miedo –contestó.

Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos zafiros en ella. A veces le daban miedo. Parecían los de una cobra, imperturbables y fijos. Cuando se acercó a él por primera vez, sintió deseos de retroceder, pero ya había dejado de tenerle miedo. La había tratado con ternura, más que ninguna otra persona y sabía, a diferencia del resto de los habitantes de la ciudad, que había mucho más dentro de Darien Chiba de lo que él dejaba entrever.

—¿Estás segura de que no me tienes miedo? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella sólo sonrió.

—No creo que me estrangulases si me hubiera equivocado en el pedido –replicó, ya que había oído que era eso precisamente lo que había pretendido hacer con su padrastro una vez que no le trajo el pienso que había pedido y perdió varios animales en una tormenta por su culpa.

Tenía razón. Jamás la tocaría, por ninguna razón. Firmó la factura y se la devolvió.

— Está todo lo que había pedido, sí.

—De acuerdo –contestó ella alegremente–. Voy a descargarlo.

Él no dijo nada, pero apagó el cigarro, volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo y la siguió hasta la camioneta.

Ella lo miró con dureza.

—No soy un pastelillo de crema –protestó–. Puedo descargar unos cuantos sacos de nada sin ayuda.

—Estoy seguro, pero no lo vas a hacer. Aquí no.

— Darien, no deberías hacerlo tú. Tendría que estar aquí mi padrastro. Ya que se ha quedado con el almacén, debería llevarlo en condiciones, ¿no?

—¿Por qué, si te tiene a ti para hacerlo? –iba a descargar un saco de fertilizante cuando se quedó mirándola –. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello, Serena?

Ella se echó mano a la base de la garganta. Había salido de casa con el cuello abrochado, pero hacía demasiado calor para llevarlo así, y no se había dado cuenta de que se le iban a ver las marcas.

Darien se quitó los guantes de trabajo, los echó sobre los sacos y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

— ¡No! –exclamó ella–. ¡Darien, no puedes...!

Pero ya lo había hecho. Sus ojos brillaban como brasas mientras apartaba la tela para ver otros moretones en la línea de la clavícula y por encima del viejo sujetador que llevaba... marcas de las manos de un hombre. Apretó los dientes y la miró fijamente. Ella enrojeció y se mordió un labio.

– No quiero avergonzarte, pero vas a decirme si tienes esa misma clase de moretones en los pechos.

Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escapó de debajo de sus párpados.

—Sí –musitó.

—¿Ha sido tu padrastro?

Ella tragó saliva. Era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, así que asintió.

—Háblame.

—Estaba intentando tocarme... ahí. Siempre lo ha intentado, incluso recién casado con mi madre. Intenté decírselo, pero ella no quiso escucharme. Les gustaba beber juntos –se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho–. Anoche llegó borracho como una cuba y entró en mi habitación –recordarlo le producía náuseas–. Yo estaba dormida –la repulsión que sentía le brillaba en la mirada–. ¿Por qué los hombres son tan animales? –preguntó con un cinismo demasiado exacerbado para su edad.

— No todos lo somos –contestó, y su voz pareció de hielo. Le abrochó la camisa con presteza–. Ni siquiera tienes un sujetador en condiciones.

Ella enrojeció.

—Se suponía que nadie iba a verlo.

Le cerró la camisa hasta el cuello y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

— No vas a tener que volver a soportar algo así.

Ella lo miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído. Venga, vamos a descargar esto. Luego hablaremos y tomaremos la decisión que haya que tomar.

Poco después, la tomaba de la mano y la obligaba casi a entrar en su casa. Le ofreció una silla, llenó de café una taza y se la dejó delante.

Serena, sorprendida, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que entraba en su casa, y le sorprendió que no resultara ser lo que parecía desde fuera. Estaba llena de equipos electrónicos, ordenadores, impresoras, una especie de centralita de teléfonos y varios receptores de radio de onda corta. En una de las paredes había una colección de pistolas y rifles que no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes.

El mobiliario también era impresionante. Como todos los demás, había oído rumores sobre aquel hombre tan solitario que, siendo un lakota, no vivía en la reserva, que tenía un pasado misterioso y una profesión aún más misteriosa. A diferencia de muchos lakotas, que eran víctimas de los prejuicios, nadie se atrevía a tocar a Darien Chiba. Es más, muchos de los habitantes de Corryville le tenían un poco de miedo.

Él también se sentó, dejó el sombrero en el suelo y la miró atentamente. Sacó de nuevo el cigarro y lo encendió.

—Anoche, ¿llegó a violarte tu padrastro? –preguntó sin rodeos.

Ella enrojeció violentamente y cerró los ojos. Sería inútil no decirle la verdad.

—Lo intentó –dijo con voz ahogada–. Yo me defendí con un golpe, pero él me sujetó. Estaba muy borracho; de lo contrario no habría podido escaparme. Siempre me había molestado, pero nunca como anoche... –lo miró, angustiada–. Me escondí en el bosque hasta que se quedó dormido, pero no me atreví a volverme a dormir –hizo una pausa–. Preferiría morir de hambre antes que dejárselo hacer. ¡Lo digo en serio!

Siguió observándola mientras el humo de su cigarro subía hacia el techo. La conocía lo bastante para saber que nunca faltaba a sus obligaciones, jamás se quejaba, nunca pedía nada. La admiraba por ello, y eso era raro, porque la mayoría de mujeres provocaban una especie de desprecio en él. Especialmente las blancas. Pero pensar en el asalto de su padrastro le hacía desear estrangularle con sus propias manos. Nunca había deseado de ese modo hacerle daño a alguien.

Quitó la ceniza del puro en un gran cenicero de cristal y quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos.

Ella tomó varios sorbos de su café, incómoda. Aquel hombre seguía siendo casi un extraño para ella, y la había visto en ropa interior. Era una incomodidad diferente y extraña, una sensación que no había experimentado con nadie.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida, Serena? –le preguntó de pronto.

—Quiero ser arqueóloga –contestó sin dudar.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

— Tuvimos un profesor, justo el último año de instituto, que era arqueólogo. Había participado en la excavación de unas ruinas mayas en la península de Yucatán –el entusiasmo iluminó sus ojos celestes–. Me parece que debe ser algo maravilloso sacar a la luz los restos de una antigua civilización y mostrárselos al mundo... –su voz perdió intensidad. Era un sueño imposible.– Pero no hay dinero para eso. Mi madre tenía unos ahorrillos, pero mi padrastro se los ha gastado ya.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que murió tu padre?

—Seis años, pero mi madre se casó con él el año pasado –cerró los ojos y se estremeció–. Se sentía muy sola, y él le prestaba mucha atención. Pero yo comprendí qué clase de tipo era desde el principio. ¿Por qué mi madre no se daría cuenta?

— Porque hay personas que carecen de percepción –contestó, y siguió analizándola con la mirada–. ¿Qué notas sacaste en el instituto?

—Sobresalientes y notables. Las ciencias siempre se me han dado bien –de pronto se le ocurrió una posibilidad desagradable–. ¿Vas a intentar que encierren a mi padrastro? Todo el mundo se enteraría de que...

Tenía miedo de la opinión de los demás, del juicio, de las miradas.

— ¿Es que no crees que la violación sea causa suficiente?

—No llegó a hacerlo, pero tienes razón. Va a estarse todo el día sentado en casa, pensándolo. Esta noche ya no podré escapar. Ni siquiera si me escondo en el bosque.

Darien se inclinó hacia delante, una mano apoyada en la pulida superficie de la mesa de madera de cerezo. Serena sentía ganas de vomitar. Se cruzó de brazos y dejó vagar la mirada, temblando. Era la peor pesadilla que había vivido en su corta vida.

—Deja de darle vueltas –dijo él. Daba la impresión de que nada podía desestabilizarle–. No volverá a tocarte, eso te lo garantizo. Tengo una solución.

—¿Una solución?

Sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza.

— Podrías conseguir una beca de la universidad George Washington, en Washington D.C. –dijo, alegrándose de haber aprendido a mentir tan bien, sin delatarse y sin contemplar la posibilidad de que una mentira siempre podía volver y complicarle la vida–. Libros y manutención. Es para personas necesitadas, y tú desde luego reúnes los requisitos. ¿Te interesa?

—Sí, bueno... pero ¿cómo voy yo a llegar hasta allí y a solicitar la beca?

—Olvídate por ahora de esos detalles. En esa universidad tienen un buen programa de arqueología y estarías lejos del alcance de tu padrastro. Si te parece bien, no tienes más que decirlo.

—¡Claro que me parece bien! –exclamó–. Pero de todas formas, tendré que volver a casa y...

—No, no vas a volver –le interrumpió–. Nunca más.

Se levantó de la silla y marcó un número de teléfono. Esperó un instante y luego empezó a hablar en un idioma incomprensible para ella. Había convivido con lakotas durante casi toda su vida, pero nunca había oído hablar así su lengua. Estaba llena de matices de la voz, de musicalidad, y parecía hablar de lugares olvidados y traer el sonido del viento. Le encantaba cómo sonaba con su voz profunda.

La conversación no tardó en terminar.

— Vámonos.

—La Camioneta... yo tengo que... los pedidos...

— Yo haré que le devuelvan la camioneta a tu padre junto con un mensaje.

No mencionó que sería él personalmente quien haría ambas cosas.

—Pero ¿dónde voy a ir?

— A la reserva de mi madre. Mi padre trabaja en Chicago, así que está sola. Le gustará tu compañía.

—No tengo ropa –protestó.

— Ya me ocuparé yo de recogerla de tu casa.

—Haces que parezca tan fácil... –exclamó, sorprendida.

— La mayoría de las cosas lo son si eres capaz de quitar la paja que las rodea. Hace tiempo que aprendí a ir directo al grano –abrió la puerta –. ¿Vienes?

Serena se levantó. De pronto se sentía libre y llena de esperanza. Era como uno de esos milagros imposibles de creer.

—Sí.


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**En la actualidad Washington D.C**

Las cámaras y sus flashes se disparaban sin parar alrededor de Serena Tsukino. Micrófonos blandidos por acrobáticos periodistas aparecían frente a su cara mientras caminaba sin premura para salir de la cena para recaudar fondos ofrecida por el senador Matt Holden.

A su espalda, quedaba un hombre alto y con una larga coleta de cabello negro esperando a que toda una sopera de crema de cangrejo acabase de escurrir del que hasta un momento antes había sido un inmaculado pantalón de esmoquin. Tenía que esperar para poder moverse. La peliverde que le acompañaba, adornada con tantos diamantes que parecía un árbol de Navidad, había arponeado con la mirada la espalda de Serena.

Y Serena seguía caminando.

—Que salga en las noticias de las once –murmuró, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular y con una sonrisilla.

No parecía una mujer cuya vida acababa de quemarse y hundirse en el espacio de unos pocos minutos. Su vida estaba como el esmoquin de Darien Chiba... destrozada. Todo iba a cambiar.

Se encaminó al coche negro en el que su acompañante la había llevado y esperó a que saliese. Los zapatos se le habían humedecido al pisar sobre la hierba y notaba cómo el pelo empezaba a soltarse del complicado moño. La calle y las luces de los coches eran para ella borrones de color, ya que no llevaba las gafas y no podía utilizar lentes de contacto. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de finas hombreras, y el chal negro que le adornaba apenas servía para darle calor. No podía entrar en el coche sin tener la llave, pero eso no importaba. Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir el frío de la noche, o para preocuparse por el denso tráfico de Washington. La enfurecía haber tenido que saber la verdad sobre el estado de sus cuentas y de su supuesta beca de formación a través de la peliverde teñida que acompañaba últimamente a Darien Chiba, y mentalmente retrocedió dos días. Todo parecía tan perfecto entonces que sus sueños parecían a punto de convertirse en realidad...

El aeropuerto de Tulsa estaba abarrotado. Serena tenía que hacer malabarismos para que su bolsa de viaje y la del equipo no fueran arrastradas por la marea humana mientras oteaba el horizonte en busca de Darien Chiba. Iba vestida con su atuendo habitual de trabajo: botas, pantalón caqui, chaqueta de safari y un sombrero colgándole a la espalda. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, y a través de sus gafas de cristales gruesos, sus ojos celestes brillaban de alegría. No era corriente que Darien le pidiese ayuda para resolver un caso. Era toda una ocasión.

De pronto lo vio aparecer, más alto que el resto de la gente. Era un sioux lakota, y lo parecía. Tenía unos pómulos muy marcados, la mandíbula firme y sus ojos eran zafiros y profundos; su labio superior era fino, pero el inferior carnoso y bien marcado; el pelo liso y negro como la noche, y le caía hasta la cintura, de no llevarlo en coleta como en aquella ocasión. Era alto y fuerte, pero sin exageración, y una vez había trabajado para una agencia secreta del gobierno. Se suponía que ella no debía saberlo, claro; ni eso ni que se mantenía en contacto con ellos bajo cuerda para intentar solventar un caso de asesinato en Oklahoma.

—¿Dónde está tu equipaje? –le preguntó Darien con su voz profunda.

Ella lo miró descaradamente. Estaba muy elegante con su traje de tres piezas.

—¿Y dónde está tu atuendo de trabajo? –replicó con la soltura que dan los años de confianza.

Darien la había salvado de los avances de un padrastro borracho cuando sólo tenía diecisiete años llevándola a casa de su madre en la reserva sioux de Wapiti, cerca de Black Hills, y allí se quedó hasta que le consiguió una beca para la universidad George Washington, cerca del apartamento que él tenía en Washington D.C. Había sido su ángel guardián durante cuatro años de universidad y su curso de posgrado que estaba empezando en aquel momento: arqueología forense. Estaba empezando a ganarse el respeto de los demás por su forma de trabajar. Había sacado las mejores notas durante toda la carrera, lo cual no era sorprendente, ya que carecía de vida social. No necesitaba salir con nadie, ya que no tenía ojos para otro hombre que no fuese Darien.

—Soy jefe de seguridad de la corporación Furuhata –le recordó –. Esto es un favor que les estoy haciendo a un par de amigos, así que éste es mi atuendo de trabajo.

— Te vas a poner perdido –le advirtió con una mueca.

— Ya me cepillarás tú después –bromeó.

Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Eso sí que es un incentivo!

Darien se echó a reír.

— Ya basta. Tenemos una situación complicada en nuestras manos.

— Eso me pareció al hablar contigo por teléfono –miró a su alrededor–. ¿Dónde está la retirada de equipajes? He traído unas cuantas herramientas y el equipo electrónico.

—¿Y ropa?

— ¿Para qué voy a necesitar un montón de ropa quitándole sitio a mi equipo? Todo lo que llevo puesto es de lavar y poner.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Pero no pensarás ir a un restaurante así, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no? Además, ¿quién va a llevarme a un restaurante? Tú nunca lo has hecho.

— Es que pretendo hacer esa penitencia mientras estés aquí –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Genial! ¿Tu cama o la mía?

Darien se echó a reír. Serena era la única persona que era capaz de hacerle sentir despreocupado, aunque fuera sólo durante un momento. Hacía nacer algo en su interior; algo que él se cuidaba mucho de no mostrar.

—Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad?

—Algún día cederás –le aseguró–, y pienso estar preparada. Llevo una caja de preservativos sin estrenar en la mochila.

—¡Serena!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Una mujer tiene que pensar en esas cosas, y ya tengo veintitrés años. Además, tú apareciste en escena y me rescataste de algo terrible. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si a tu lado el resto de amantes potenciales parecen sólo pedazos de alcornoque?

— No te he traído aquí para hablar de tu vida sexual –puntualizó.

—¡Y yo que esperaba que pusieras a mi disposición tu vasta experiencia!

El comentario le valió una mirada severa y Serena suspiró.

—Está bien –dijo a regañadientes–. Me rindo... por ahora. ¿Para qué me has traído? –le preguntó–. Mencionaste algo sobre restos de esqueletos.

Darien miró a su alrededor antes de hablar.

— Hemos recibido un soplo en el que nos dijeron que podríamos solventar un caso de asesinato si investigábamos en un lugar concreto. Hace unos veinte años, un agente doble extranjero desapareció cerca de Tulsa. Llevaba consigo un microfilm en el que se identificaba a un topo infiltrado en la CIA. Sería muy embarazoso para todo el mundo que el cadáver resultase ser el de ese topo y el asunto del microfilm volviese ahora a la superficie.

—Supongo que ese topo ha escalado muchos peldaños en el mundo, ¿verdad?

—Mejor no quieras saberlo –contestó, y con una sonrisa añadió–: no quiero tener que ponerte en el programa de protección de testigos. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme si el cadáver es el del hombre que andamos buscando.

— ¿No teníais a un experto trabajando en ello?

— No te imaginas la clase de experto que han enviado. ..

Sí que se lo imaginaba, pero no dijo nada.

—Además –añadió–, tú eres discreta. Sé por experiencia que no dirás todo lo que sepas.

—¿Qué les ha dicho ese experto sobre los restos?

—Pues que son muy antiguos –replicó, exagerando el tono–. ¡De hace miles de años, seguramente!

— ¿Y por qué crees que no es así?

— Pues porque hay un agujero del calibre treinta y dos en el cráneo.

— Ya. Así que queda descartado que se trate de un cazador indio del paleolítico.

—Exacto. Pero necesito que sea un experto quien lo diga; si no, el caso se cerrará, y no sé qué opinarás tú, pero yo no quiero tener a un antiguo agente de la KGB dirigiéndome desde el gobierno.

— Yo tampoco. ¿Te has parado a pensar que alguien podría haber utilizado el cráneo para hacer prácticas de tiro?

Él asintió.

—¿Podrás fechar los restos?

—No lo sé. La prueba del carbono es la más fiable, pero se toma su tiempo. Haré todo lo que pueda.

—Con eso me basta. Los expertos en arqueología india no abundan últimamente en la compañía. Tú has sido la única persona a la que he podido recurrir.

—Me siento halagada.

— Eres buena en tu trabajo; no es cuestión de halagos. ¿Qué traes en esas maletas, si no es ropa? –quiso saber.

— Un ordenador portátil con módem y fax, un teléfono móvil, herramientas varias para excavar, incluyendo una pala plegable, dos libros de consulta sobre restos de esqueletos humanos...

Le costaba trabajo levantarla y Darien se la quitó de la mano.

—Dios mío, te vas a herniar con este peso. ¿Es que no has oído hablar de esos carritos que venden para llevar las maletas.

—Claro que sí. Tengo tres, pero están todos en el armario de Washington.

La condujo a un utilitario que había aparcado cerca de la puerta, metió sus cosas en el maletero y le abrió la puerta.

Serena no era preciosa, pero tenía algo especial. Era inteligente, vivaracha, descarada y le hacía sentirse bien por dentro. Podría haber llegado a ser todo su mundo, si él se lo hubiera permitido, pero su sangre era lakota, y la de ella no. Si alguna vez llegaba a casarse, algo que su profesión hacía muy poco probable, no le gustaba la idea de mezclar su sangre.

Subió al coche y con un gesto de impaciencia abrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Serena.

—Siempre se te olvida –murmuró, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sintió que la respiración se le volvía algo dificultosa al encontrarse con su mirada tan cerca. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Darien era un hombre atractivo y muy sensual, y ella le quería más que a su propia vida. Llevaba años queriéndolo, pero era un amor sin esperanza, una adoración que no le devolvían. Jamás la había tocado, ni de la forma más inocente. Sólo la miraba.

— Debería cerrarte la puerta para siempre –le dijo–. No debería hablarte, ni verte siquiera, y seguir adelante con mi vida. Eres un tormento.

Inesperadamente, él le rozó la mejilla con la yema de los dedos y suavemente llegó hasta su labio inferior.

— Yo soy lakota –dijo–. Tú, blanca.

— Existe una cosa que se llama control de natalidad –contestó con voz temblorosa.

De pronto se quedó muy serio, casi solemne.

— ¿Es sexo todo lo que quieres de mí, Serena? –se burló–. ¿Nada de hijos?

Era la conversación más seria que habían tenido. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Le deseaba, sí, pero también quería llegar a tener hijos algún día. Su expresión se lo dijo todo.

— Sexo no es lo que tú quieres, y lo que de verdad deseas, yo no puedo dártelo. No tenemos un futuro juntos. Si me caso algún día, es importante para mí que lo haga con una mujer que tenga el mismo bagaje que yo. Y no quiero vivir con una jovencita blanca e inocente.

— No sería tan inocente si tú quisieras cooperar un poco –protestó.

Sus ojos zafiros brillaron.

—En otras circunstancias, lo haría –dijo, y de pronto percibió algo peligroso en su sonrisa, algo que le aceleró aún más el pulso–. Me encantaría desnudarte, meterme en la cama contigo y curvarte como la rama de un sauce bajo mi cuerpo.

—¡Basta! –exclamó ella teatralmente–. ¡Voy a desmayarme!

Su mano se deslizó bajo su nuca y tiró de ella hasta que sus alientos se rozaron.

—Me estás tentando demasiado –le dijo en voz baja, y Serena percibió el olor a café de su respiración –, y es más peligroso de lo que te imaginas.

Ella no contestó. No podía. Estaba temblando, excitada, enferma de deseo. En toda su vida sólo aquel hombre conseguía que se sintiera viva, que sintiera verdadera pasión. A pesar de su traumática experiencia como adolescente, sentía una fiera atracción física hacia Darien, algo que era incapaz de sentir con otros hombres.

Ella rozó su mejilla con los dedos y avanzó por su cuello hasta llegar al cabello que llevaba siempre recogido, controlado... como sus pasiones.

—Podrías besarme –susurró–, sólo por ver qué se siente.

Darien se quedó inmóvil, a menos de un centímetro de los labios entreabiertos de ella. El silencio que reinaba en el coche era tenso, lleno, palpitante de posibilidades. La miró a los ojos y en el celeste de sus pupilas vio el calor que no podía ocultar. Su propio cuerpo sintió la tibieza del de ella y comenzó a reaccionar en contra de su voluntad.

— Darien –susurró, acercándose a su boca, a sus labios perfectamente dibujados que prometían el cielo, la satisfacción, el paraíso.

Los dedos de Darien se enredaron en su pelo y tiró, pero a ella no le importó. Todo el cuerpo le dolía.

—Serena, estás loca –masculló.

Entreabrió un poco más los labios. Él estaba cediendo. Sentía su debilidad. Podía ocurrir. Podría sentir su boca, saborearla, respirarla. Le sintió dudar. Sintió la explosión de su aliento cerca de sus labios y supo que su control había cedido. Su boca se abrió y lo vio inclinarse hacia ella. Le deseaba. Oh, Dios, cómo le deseaba...

El alarido de un claxon la trajo de golpe al doloroso presente en el frío que reinaba junto al capitolio, delante del exclusivo restaurante donde acababa de dar la nota rociando a Darien Chiba con una sopera llena de crema de cangrejo.

Un claxon también la había separado de Darien dos años antes. Se había separado de ella como golpeado por un rayo, y ése había sido el final de sus sueños. Le había ayudado a solventar el misterio del asesinato, que había resultado ser sólo un cráneo indio al que le habían disparado una bala intentando complicarle la vida a un miembro del congreso. Cualquier antropólogo medianamente profesional habría podido calcular la edad del esqueleto por sus dientes y algunos indicios más que el ejecutor del disparo no había podido conocer.

Que la hubiese incluido en aquella investigación le había dado esperanzas, pero a partir de aquel momento, se había vuelto a mantener a distancia, y durante los dos años de sus estudios de postgrado, su amistad se había enfriado. Y aquella noche, la había hecho añicos.

El doctorado era un sueño que también se desvanecía rápidamente. Darien le había dicho que sus estudios, su apartamento, la ropa, la comida y demás necesidades quedaban cubiertas por la beca de una fundación anónima que ayudaba a las mujeres sin recursos a cursar sus estudios, y con regularidad, había recibido en la cuenta del banco los fondos necesarios para todo ello. Pero aquella noche había descubierto que se trataba de una mentira.

Darien había corrido con todos los gastos, todos, con dinero de su propio bolsillo.

Intentó taparse más con el chal para evitar el frío cuando una figura alta y delgada atravesó el aparcamiento y llegó a su lado.

— Ya eres famosa –le dijo Seiya Kou, y los ojos le brillaron sobre las mejillas descarnadas –. Te vas a ver en las noticias de la noche, si es que vives lo bastante para verlas –señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro–. Darien viene hacia aquí.

—¡Abre el maldito coche y sácame de aquí!

Él se echó a reír.

—Cobarde...

Abrió la puerta y subió al coche. Cuando Seiya se sentaba tras el volante y arrancaba el motor, Darien se acercaba a ellos por el aparcamiento y Serena le tiró un beso mientras el coche se incorporaba al tráfico de la calle.

— Estás jugando con fuego esta noche –le dijo Seiya–. Sabe dónde vives.

—Claro que lo sabe. Él paga el alquiler –añadió, herida, arrebujándose bajo el chal–. No quiero ir a casa, Seiya. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en la tuya?

Sabía que Seiya Kou seguía enamorado de su ex mujer, Kakiu, cosa que sabían muy pocas personas. No quería saber nada de otras mujeres incluso habiendo pasado ya dos años desde su divorcio.

Se emborrachaba de vez en cuando como único exceso, pero no era peligroso. Llevaba años siendo un buen amigo, lo mismo que Darien.

—No le va a gustar –dijo.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Y eso qué importa ya? –preguntó–. Acabo de quemar todos los puentes.

— No sé qué te habrá dicho esa idiota de Esmeralda, pero fuera lo que fuese, no era asunto suyo.

— Puede que quiera que Darien le ponga un pedrusco en el dedo, y no podrá permitírselo mientras siga corriendo con todos mis gastos –contestó con amargura.

— Sabes que Darien no va a casarse con ella –contestó

—¿Por qué no? Lo tiene todo: dinero, posición, poder y belleza... y una licenciatura por Vassar.

—En psicología –murmuró Seiya.

—Lleva varios meses saliendo con él.

— Darien sale con un montón de mujeres, pero no se casará con ninguna de ellas.

—Desde luego, conmigo no –le aseguró–. Soy blanca.

—Dejémoslo en tostadita –bromeó–. Podrías casarte conmigo. Te cuidaría bien.

— Me llamarías Kakiu en sueños y yo te abriría la cabeza con la lámpara.

Seiya inspiró profundamente y apretó el volante en las manos. Una de ellas era artificial. Había perdido un brazo en África. Era mercenario, soldado profesional. A veces trabajaba para agencias secretas de distintos gobiernos, y otras ofrecía sus servicios libremente. Ella nunca le preguntaba nada. Salían juntos de vez en cuando, y ambos eran sufridores de pasiones no correspondidas.

— Darien es un idiota –dijo sin más.

— No le atraigo –le corrigió –. Es una pena que no sea lakota.

— Gea Chiba tendría mucho que decir al respecto –murmuró–. ¿No fuiste tú quien presionó el mes pasado en el senado para conseguir la autonomía?

—Otros activistas y yo. A algunos lakota no les hace gracia que una mujer blanca abogue por su caso, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he sabido.

—Lo sé.

—Gracias por tu apoyo –se recostó en el respaldo–. Ha sido una noche horrible. Supongo que el senador Holden no volverá a hablarme en la vida, y mucho menos invitarme a otra cena con fines políticos.

—No te creas, que la publicidad que le has dado a la cena le va a salir gratis –bromeó–. Además, tengo entendido que ha estado intentando convencerte de que ocupes el puesto de conservadora a cargo de las adquisiciones de su nuevo Museo Nativo Americano.

—Sí, es cierto. Puede que ahora tenga que aceptarlo. No creo que pueda seguir con mis estudios, dadas las circunstancias.

— Yo tengo algo de dinero en Suiza. Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

— Gracias, pero no. Quiero ser totalmente independiente.

—Como quieras. Si aceptas ese trabajo, no ganarás muchos puntos con Darien –le advirtió–. Matt Holden y él son viejos enemigos.

—El senador Holden no quiere que se otorgue la licencia a un casino en la reserva de Wapiti, y Darien sí. Han estado a punto de llegar a las manos un par de veces.

— Eso había oído yo también.

—Hay más casinos sioux en Dakota del Sur, pero el senador se opone a éste con uñas y dientes, y nadie sabe por qué. Darien y él han tenido enfrentamientos muy duros por ello.

—Esa es la excusa, y tú lo sabes. En realidad, Darien no le soporta – Seiya se apartó un mechón de pelo negro que le caía sobre los ojos –. Sé que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero no me importa repetirme: a Darien no le va a gustar nada que te quedes conmigo.

— No me importa. No tengo que rendirle cuentas de dónde duermo. Ya no es asunto suyo lo que yo haga.

— ¿Te imaginas lo que va a pensar si pasas la noche en mi apartamento?

Serena inspiró profundamente.

— Está bien. No quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa, después del tiempo que llevan siendo amigos. Llévame a un hotel.

Seiya pareció dudar, algo que no era corriente en él.

— Si a ti no te importa lo que piense, a mí tampoco.

— No sé si me importa o no. Ya tengo bastante lío en la cabeza como para pararme ahora en eso. Además, si no me encuentra en casa, irá a buscarme a la tuya, y no quiero que me encuentre hasta dentro de un par de días. Quiero tener tiempo de acostumbrarme a la nueva situación y de tomar decisiones sobre mi futuro. Quiero hablar con el senador Holden y buscarme otro apartamento. Puedo hacerlo todo perfectamente desde un hotel.

—Como quieras.

—Pero que no sea de los caros –puntualizó sonriendo–. Ya no soy mujer de posibles. A partir de ahora, voy a tener que asumir la responsabilidad de pagar todas mis cuentas.

—Deberías haber vaciado esa sopera sobre quien se lo merecía–murmuró él.

—¿Y quién se lo merecía más que Darien?

—Esmeralda Blackmoon –replicó sin dudar–. No tenía derecho a decirte que Darien es tu benefactor. Lo ha hecho por pura maldad, para enfrentaros a él y a ti. Esa mujer sólo sirve para causar problemas. Llegará el día en que Darien lamente haberla conocido.

— Ha durado más que otras.

—No has pasado tiempo suficiente hablando con ella para saber cómo es. Yo sí. Tiene enemigos, entre ellos un ex marido que vive en un apartamento mínimo porque ella se quedó con la casa, el Mercedes y la cuenta en Suiza.

— Así que de ahí es de donde salen tantos diamantes, ¿eh?

—Sus padres también tenían dinero, pero se lo habían gastado casi todo cuando murieron en un accidente de aviación. Dicen que le gustan los hombres poco corrientes, y Darien lo es.

—No creo que le apetezca ir a la reserva a ver a Gea –comentó.

—Por supuesto –pararon en un semáforo en rojo–. ¡Esmeralda Blackmoon en una reserva de nativos, por Dios!

Serena se rió y le sacó la lengua.

—Gea vale por dos Esmeraldas.

—Por tres. Bueno, busquemos un hotel, que luego tengo que marcharme de la ciudad antes de que Darien me encuentre.

— Siempre puedes colgar un cangrejo en la puerta –bromeó–. Puede que le asuste.

—¡Ja!

Serena se volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Se sentía vacía, sola y un poco asustada, pero todo iba a salir bien. Tenía que salir bien. Era una mujer adulta y capaz de cuidar de sí misma, y aquella era la oportunidad de demostrarlo.


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Y salió en las noticias de las once. Al senador Holden le hizo tanta gracia que cuando Serena le llamó para preguntarle por el trabajo que le había ofrecido en el nuevo museo, se lo dio inmediatamente y sin hacer preguntas.

A primera hora del lunes, encontró un pequeño apartamento que podría pagar con el salario que iba a ganar y dejó el apartamento que le había estado pagando Darien. Dejó las clases de la universidad. A partir de aquel momento, se iba a pagar hasta el último de sus gastos, y un día le devolvería a Darien todo lo que se había gastado en ella, hasta el último céntimo. Pero por el momento, dolida como estaba y asqueada de no ser para él más que un caso de caridad, no quería saber absolutamente nada del hombre al que había querido durante tanto tiempo.

Se vio obligada a utilizar los pocos ahorros que tenía para pagar la fianza del apartamento, pequeño y modesto, la mudanza de sus pocas posesiones y poder mantenerse mientras llegase el primer cheque del trabajo. Como no estaba amueblado, empezó con muy poco. Ni siquiera tenía televisión. Por lo menos, estaba más cerca del museo.

Seiya fue a ayudarla a instalarse. Se presentó con una pizza, unas cuantas cintas grabadas y un regalo de bienvenida. Comieron mientras desembalaban lámparas y platos.

—No me gusta la cerveza –se quejó, pero era lo único que Seiya había llevado para beber.

—Si bebes la suficiente, ya no te importará el sabor –bromeó, y Serena sonrió–. Es la primera sonrisa que te veo desde hace días –comentó él.

—Lo estoy superando –le aseguró–. Empiezo a trabajar el lunes. Estoy deseando que llegue el día.

—Ojalá pudiera estar aquí para que me contaras qué tal te va, pero tengo un trabajo fuera del país.

Iba a tomar un bocado de la pizza, pero volvió a dejarla en la caja.

—Seiya, ya has perdido un brazo...

— Y precisamente por eso, tendré más cuidado –contestó–. Lo perdí porque me emborraché, y eso es algo que no volverá a ocurrir –miró la lata de cerveza–. La cerveza ya no me afecta. Es sólo una diversión agradable –dijo, y la miró a ella–. He pasado por los peores momentos de mi vida, y ahora voy a ayudarte a pasar el tuyo. Cuando vuelva.

—Pues no dejes que te maten, ¿vale?

Él se echó a reír.

— Vale.

Durante la ausencia de Seiya, celebró su veinticinco cumpleaños con un pastel individual, una vela y una felicitación de Gea, a quien nunca se le olvidaba su cumpleaños. A Darien sí se le había olvidado, o seguía enfadado. Por primera vez desde hacía ocho años, su cumpleaños le había pasado inadvertido.

Había tomado plena posesión de su cargo en el museo y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Echaba de menos a sus compañeros de clase de la universidad, pero le encantaba el trabajo.

Las adquisiciones eran parte de su responsabilidad como conservadora auxiliar, y podía trabajar en su campo: la arqueología paleo india. No echaba de menos la parte forense como había imaginado que ocurriría. Era muy excitante tener acceso a determinadas colecciones de miles de años de antigüedad, entre las que se contaban herramientas, abalorios y cerámica creada por manos que llevaban siglos muertas.

Su nuevo número de teléfono no aparecía en la guías, pero Darien la llamó una vez al museo. Ella le colgó el teléfono con decisión. No había vuelto a llamar.

El senador Holden, por el contrario, sí que la llamó.

— El sábado es mi cumpleaños –le dijo–. Quiero que Seiya y tú vengan a cenar.

—Seiya está de viaje, pero yo estaré encantada de asistir.

—Estupendo. Así podremos hablar de algunos proyectos que tengo en mente. A las seis en punto en mi casa. No llegues tarde, que será un bufé.

—No pienso. Estaré sin comer varios días, así que estaré a las seis, como un reloj.

Colgaron riendo, pero lo que había dicho la dejó pensativa. Era verdad que comía más frugalmente que antes. También tenía mucho más cuidado con los gastos. No le rodeaba un ambiente demasiado confortable, pero no dependía de la caridad de nadie. Tenía veinticinco años y dependía sólo de sí misma. Saberlo le hacía sentirse bien.

Serena llamó a Gea para hacerle saber que tenía pensado tomar un avión a Rapid City y continuar luego en coche hasta la reserva sioux de Wapiti Ridge cerca del Parque Nacional de Dakota del Sur para las fiestas anuales de la tribu. Asistiría un gran número de lakotas al evento, que duraría tres días del mes de septiembre, y habría bailes y cantos tribales. Ya había sacado el billete del avión y hecho la reserva del coche. No iba a dejar de asistir sólo porque Darien y ella no se hablaban. Además, era poco probable que él asistiera.

— Darien no ha llamado últimamente –le dijo Gea cuando hablaban sobre el tema–. Le llamé para saber si estaba en su apartamento y me contestó esa tal Esmeralda Blackmoon. Me dijo que estaba fuera del país con un trabajo para su jefe, Pierce Hutton.

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de contestar.

—No sabía que estaba viviendo con él –dijo, intentando no parecer afectada.

—Es muy introvertido, ¿verdad? Supongo que sí debe sentir algo por ella –contestó Gea con cierta irritación –. Odia la reserva, a los lakota y le costó un triunfo ser educada cuando le dije quién era. Si de verdad está loco por ella como dice esa mujer podría volverle contra su propia gente, incluso contra mí.

—No creo que lo haga –intentó tranquilizarla.

— Pues yo creo que sí. Está contra la autonomía de los nativos –hubo una pequeña duda–. Me alegro de que vayas a venir. Te echo mucho de menos. Desde que te fuiste a vivir a Washington, apenas te veo.

— Yo también te echo de menos –contestó Serena, emocionada.

— Necesito que alguien me levante la moral –continuó Gea–. Acabamos de perder la esperanza de conseguir una ambulancia y una nueva clínica porque los fondos del presupuesto han desaparecido.

—¿Desaparecido? ¿Cómo?

—Nadie lo sabe. Tom Cuchillo Negro... supongo que le recordarás. Es el jefe de nuestra tribu, dice que debe tratarse de un error en los cálculos, pero yo no estoy tan segura. Se oyen muchas cosas por aquí últimamente, especialmente desde que se rechazó definitivamente la propuesta del casino. Supongo que no habrás tenido oportunidad de conseguir que el senador Holden escuche nuestra versión de la historia, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

— Matt Holden está totalmente en contra del casino, a pesar de todo lo que yo le he dicho, y que le he bombardeado con toda clase de información al respecto. Me ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Quizás pueda aprovechar la oportunidad en nuestro favor.

—Sí. Su cumpleaños. Es inflexible cuando cree que algo está en contra de sus principios –murmuró Gea.

—Hablas como si lo conocieras.

Hubo una larga pausa y cuando Gea volvió a hablar, su voz parecía cansada.

—Lo conozco. Todo el mundo aquí lo conoce.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a Washington más adelante y hablas con él en persona? –le propuso–. Podrías quedarte en mi casa.

—¿En ese apartamento tan moderno?

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Me he mudado. Ahora estoy en un apartamento nuevo, más pequeño y un poco desastrado, pero más acogedor. Te gustará. Tengo un sofá cama. Yo dormiría en él y tú en mi cuarto.

Gea hizo una pausa.

—Me encantaría verte, pero lo del avión... no sé. Tendré que pensarlo. Si fuese, Darien, tú y yo podríamos ir juntos a algún sitio. ¡Sería divertido!

— Darien y yo no nos hablamos. –le confesó al fin.

—¿Por qué?

— He averiguado quién pagaba todos mis gatos.

— Una fundación, ¿no? –preguntó, toda inocencia –. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que Darien y tú no os habléis?

¡Gea no sabía que Darien había estado manteniéndola! En cualquier caso, era un asunto del que no se podía hablar por teléfono. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar en Dakota.

— Ya te lo contaré todo cuando nos veamos –le prometió–. Hasta pronto.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho, niña.

— Tú también.

Y colgó.

A Gea iba a disgustarle que sus _niños_ estuviesen enfrentados, y frunció el ceño al recordar lo que le había contado sobre los fondos que se habían perdido. ¿Qué estaría pasando en Wapiti?

El sábado, Seiya volvió inesperadamente, así que le pidió que la acompañase a la fiesta del senador. Él accedió, pero parecía muy serio. Cuando fue a buscarla, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

—No debería haberte pedido que me acompañases –le dijo, ya que sabía que no debía preguntarle nada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Es mejor que quedarse en casa pensando –contestó con una sonrisa.

— Hoy soy mala compañía, pero intentaré resultar soportable.

Una vez en casa del senador, Serena miró a su alrededor, a la elegante compañía de políticos, millonarios y otros invitados reunidos en el enorme salón de baile de la casa que el senador Matt Holden tenía en Maryland. Serena se había recogido el pelo cuidadosamente en un moño y su vestido negro de cóctel, aunque nada especial, le sentaba bien y era elegante. Pero su mirada estaba inquieta. Se sentía vulnerable sin las gafas, y no le gustaba llevar lentes de contacto. Además, ¿a quién tenía que ver? Seiya y ella habían llegado justo a tiempo de pasearse por el bufé y elegir unos cuantos bocados exquisitos de cuanto había allí, desde caviar a champán.

Ya habían terminado de comer. Ojalá Seiya se diese prisa con el café. Se sentía incómoda entre gente cuya conversación se centraba en inversiones, viajes por el extranjero y compras millonarias, y sonrió para sí misma al pensar que su compañía habitual era la de los esqueletos. En aquel momento, un camarero con una sopera en las manos pasó delante de ella, y sintió un tremendo remordimiento de conciencia.

Con su pequeño bolso de fiesta colgando del hombro, echó a andar tranquilamente por la habitación, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo a personas que sólo había visto en las noticias de las once. Se sentía como pez fuera del agua.

La fiesta era inusualmente tranquila, pensó, y las conversaciones tenían lugar en un tono apagado y casi sombrío. El torbellino que se había desatado en Washington debía ser la nube que había oscurecido la fiesta del senador. Holden era el senador republicano de más edad de entre los representantes de Dakota del Sur, un hombre difícil y fiero que se granjeaba enemigos con la misma facilidad que dirigía el comité del senado para asuntos indios, del que era presidente. Andaba metido en muchos fregados políticos y privados, el último de éstos recaudar fondos para su proyecto favorito: el recién creado Museo Antropológico y Arqueológico de América Nativa, para el que Serena trabajaba.

Localizó a Matt Holden y los ojos le brillaron. Era un diablo muy atractivo, a pesar de su edad. Su esposa había muerto un año antes, y el político de ojos azul zafiro, pelo plateado y elegancia natural era el objetivo número uno de todas las viudas respetables de la comunidad. Incluso en aquel momento, dos de las representantes de la alta sociedad le atacaban por los flancos a base de perfume y atrevidos escotes.

Otra mirada siguió la dirección de la suya.

—¿No te recuerda a un ataque de tiburones? –le susurró una voz agradable al oído.

Serena dio un respingo.

—¡Por Dios, Seiya, qué susto me has dado! –exclamó, echándose a reír.

Seiya sólo sonrió.

—Aquí tienes el café. No está mal.

Le entregó la taza y tomó un sorbo de la suya. ¿Por qué habría estado fuera al mismo tiempo que Darien? Pero no iba a pensar en Darien aquella noche.

—No me has contado adónde has ido esta vez– le dijo. Mencionó un país de África destrozado por la guerra.

—Pero yo nunca te he dicho esto.

Sereba se quedó seria. ¿Quién no había oído hablar de los conflictos del país y de la terrible oleada de bombardeos furtivos?

—Pobre gente.

—Desde luego. Pobre gente.

—Supongo que habrás estado trabajando en la localización de los sospechosos, ¿no? –quiso saber.

Él se limitó a sonreír. Nunca hablaba sobre sus misiones. Seiya no era un hombre guapo, sobre todo por las cicatrices que le surcaban la cara enjuta. Su mayor atributo era un pelo negro y suavemente ondulado, pero aun así, desprendía una especie de peligroso magnetismo que no pasaba inadvertido para las mujeres. Desgraciadamente estaba demasiado aferrado al pasado para mirar a otras mujeres. Su matrimonio se había roto a los cinco años, cuando su mujer encontró a otro hombre, alguien que estaba en casa más, que ya tenía dos hijos y que no ponía en peligro su vida constantemente. Sus borracheras a partir de ese momento habían sido legendarias. La intervención de Serena con el psicólogo de Maryland le habían salvado de caer en el más feroz alcoholismo, pero aun así, seguía caminando por el filo de la navaja. Era una pena querer a alguien tanto, perderlo, y después no poder olvidar. Igual que le ocurría a ella con Darien.

—¿Has visto a Darien últimamente? –preguntó Seiya sin darle importancia.

—No.

—De todas formas, era un banquete muy aburrido –dijo, sonriendo–. Saliste en todos los telediarios, y creo que uno de los programas de por la noche hizo un análisis exhaustivo de lo ocurrido.

— Vamos, sigue –le invitó–. Regodéate sin miedo.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo –dijo, intentando contener la risa –. Creo que debió ser la primera vez que un antiguo agente de la CIA era bautizado con una crema de cangrejo en pleno evento político televisado –Seiya tuvo que esforzarse por contener la carcajada, para lo cual tomó un sorbo de café. Antes de conocer a Serena, jamás habría podido imaginarse que una mujer fuese capaz de hacerle algo semejante al elegante y atractivo Darien Chiba–. Matt Holden parece haberte perdonado –añadió.

Serena sonrió con malicia.

—La verdad es que le encantó –confesó–. Entre tú y yo: la publicidad es el aire que respira.

Seiya miró a Holden.

— Puede que precisamente te invitase porque le gusta poner en aprietos a Darien –musitó –. Son enemigos naturales.

Serena cambió de postura. Aquellos tacones tan altos eran criminales. No tenía costumbre de ponérselos.

—Lo sé. Darien es un defensor a ultranza del proyecto del casino en la reserva de Wapiti para ayudar a recaudar fondos para la reserva y poner en marcha más programas para los adolescentes, a ver si se pueden rebajar los niveles de alcoholismo y violencia. El senador, por otro lado, se opone tajantemente al casino, y ambos se han enfrentado abiertamente por ese tema y unos cuantos más que tienen que ver con la autonomía lakota.

—¿Es que el senador no es lakota? –preguntó, sorprendido.

—Su padre era marroquí –contestó con una sonrisa–. No tiene ni una sola gota de sangre lakota, pero parece todo lo contrario, ¿verdad? Puede que sea esa la razón de que en todas las elecciones se lleve su voto. Esa, junto con el hecho de que diera clases en la reserva de Wapiti, según parece.

¿Se habrían conocido Matt y Gea en su juventud? Ambos debían ser más o menos de la misma edad.

—Entonces, debe conocer a la familia de Darien.

—Puede que sí, pero llego al congreso antes de que Darien hubiera nacido y alcanzó el puesto de senador en Washington el mismo año.

— Tú no lo conocías hasta que surgió lo del museo, ¿no?

—No, no lo conocía –se estiró disimuladamente la falda de su vestido y se irritó al ver una mancha de barro en sus zapatos de ante–. Maldita sea... estaba lloviendo y como he tenido que andar por el césped, me he manchado los zapatos de barro y son nuevos.

—Puedo llevarte en brazos hasta el coche, si quieres –bromeó–. Aunque, claro, tendría que ser sobre el hombro, más exactamente –añadió, mirándose la prótesis del brazo.

La amargura de su tono no le pasó inadvertida y Serena frunció el ceño.

—Oye, Seiya, nadie en su sano juicio te tomaría por un tullido –contestó con dulzura, y apoyó la mano en la pechera de su camisa–. Y, de todas formas, ya he dado que hablar más que suficiente últimamente –añadió, sonriendo–. No necesito más complicaciones. Apenas acabo de deshacerme de una gorda.

Seiya la miró, divertido. Era la única mujer a la que le había hecho saber abiertamente que le gustaba. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que un hombre se les acercaba.

—Hablando de complicaciones...

—¿Qué?

— Es como si la hubieras conjurado con hablar de ella. No, no te des la vuelta –añadió rápidamente, y le rodeó la cintura con aquel brazo artificial que parecía tan real–. Sigue mirándome la nariz y así le daremos algo en lo que pensar.

Serena se echó a reír a pesar de que el pulso se le había acelerado, como siempre que Darien aparecía en su vida, y siguió con la vista fija en el rostro de Seiya. No era un hombre guapo, pero tenía estilo y carácter, y de no ser por Darien, le encontraría muy atractivo.

— Por lo que veo, se te ha roto la nariz dos veces.

— Tres –corrigió, y su expresión fue de pronto de sorpresa, como si acabase de ver a alguien –. ¡Darien! No esperaba encontrarte aquí esta noche.

— Es evidente que no –farfulló con una voz afilada como una navaja.

Seiya soltó la cintura de Serena y retrocedió un poco.

—Creía que no ibas a venir.

Darien llegó junto a ella. Era casi una cabeza más alto que Seiya, y a pesar de que iba vestido con un traje de noche, parecido al del resto de hombres de la reunión, tenía una elegancia natural que le hacía sobresalir de entre los demás. Era tan perfecto que sólo le faltaban las plumas y el peto para transformarse en un guerrero lakota del siglo pasado. Serena le recordaba perfectamente con ese atuendo de las reuniones ceremoniales de Wapiti, una imagen que llevaba grabada indeleblemente en la memoria.

— A Esmeralda le gusta codearse con los ricos y famosos –replicó Darien, y miró a Serena a los ojos–. Veo que te has congraciado con Holden. ¿Ya te ha comprado el anillo?

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Darien? –le preguntó con frialdad–. Te encuentro más rezongón de lo normal.

Sus ojos brillaron como ascuas.

—¿Qué le has dado a Holden para conseguir el trabajo en el museo? –le preguntó por pura malicia.

La cólera provocada por su comentario le hizo mirar tentadoramente el café que le quedaba en la taza, pero Seiya le sujetó la muñeca antes de que pudiera lanzarle el contenido.

— No vuelvas a cometer ese error –le advirtió Darien en un susurro apenas audible. Parecía una serpiente esperando una excusa para lanzar su ataque–. ¡Si te atreves a tirarme ese café, te siento en la fuente del ponche!

—¿Tú solito? –le desafió–. ¡Si tienes riñones, inténtalo!

Darien llegó a dar un paso hacia ella antes de que Seiya se interpusiera entre ellos.

—¡Vamos, chicos! –les reconvino.

Serena no retrocedió ni un centímetro y Darien tampoco. En las últimas semanas pasaba de la indolencia al antagonismo exacerbado en cuanto se mencionaba el nombre de Serena, pero no se lo había dicho a ella.

—No tienes derecho a hacer esa clase de insinuaciones sobre mí –le dijo entre dientes–. ¡No necesito meterme en la cama con nadie para conseguir trabajo, y tú lo sabes!

Darien entrecerró los ojos. Era un adversario formidable, pero Serena no se dejaba intimidar por él. Nunca lo había hecho. Le había enfurecido ser objeto de ridículo en la televisión, y los comentarios de Esmeralda sólo habían servido para empeorarlo todo. Pero al verla así, apretando la taza de café en las manos, rígida como un palo, sintió un tremendo vacío en el alma. Aquella mujer era una espina clavada en su carne desde que, por un impulsivo acto de compasión, decidiese hacerla responsabilidad suya. Era entonces dulce e indefensa, y la adoración que sentía por él como su héroe le resultaba vagamente halagadora. Pero ahora era una mujer fuerte e independiente a la que no le importaba un comino su opinión ni su compañía, hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse alejada de él.

Para su madre era como una hija adoptiva, y él no quería admitir lo mucho que le dolía que le hubiera dado la espalda, pero ni todo el encanto de Serena había conseguido hacerle olvidar la mirada herida y acusadora de Serena al saber la verdad de su beca. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que Esmeralda fuese a hablar de lo que él le había confiado a todo bicho viviente. Pero había aprendido la lección. No había vuelto a decirle una palabra que pudiera importarle que apareciera al día siguiente en los medios de comunicación, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho. Estaba frente a él echando chispas de sus ojos celestes y con los puños apretados. Y pensar que Seiya, su amigo, podía estar a punto de iniciar una aventura con ella...

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –le preguntó de pronto.

— Ya no me necesitaban –contestó Seiya con una sonrisa –. Al parecer, mis métodos de interrogatorio eran demasiado... intensos para algunos de nuestros colegas más políticamente correctos, así que me enviaron a casa.

Darien hizo una mueca de comprensión y desprecio por esos hipócritas.

— ¿Y sabes quién estaba a cargo de la investigación?

—Sí –Seiya apuró el café–. ¿Qué ha sido de los viejos tiempos cuando la compañía era responsable también de los servicios de inteligencia exterior?

—No, no, no –intervino Esmeralda, acercándose a ellos, deslumbrante con un vestido rojo de satén y un chal a juego. Parecía de alta costura y terriblemente caro. Seguramente lo sería. Llevaba diamantes a granel–. Nada de hablar de trabajo –continuó, presionando el brazo de Darien contra su pecho.

Miró a Serena someramente y pasó a Seiya, a quien dedicó su mejor sonrisa –. Hola, Seiya. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

Él sonrió, pero el gesto no le llegó a los ojos.

—He estado bastante ocupado.

— ¿Tanto como para no venir a ver a tu mejor amigo? –le reprendió–. Te hemos invitado a cenar dos veces y siempre has tenido excusa.

Había aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer saber que Darien y ella estaban viviendo juntos, lo cual Serena ya sabía a través de su conversación con Gea, de modo que no reaccionó visiblemente, aunque por dentro fuese harina de otro costal.

— Yo también he estado una semana fuera del país, ocupándome de la seguridad de uno de nuestros nuevos pozos de petróleo en el mar Caspio –dijo Darien–. Hemos tenido algunos problemas.

— Eso había oído –contestó Seiya–. Black tenía amigos, ¿verdad? – añadió, refiriéndose al alemán que había involucrado al jefe de Darien en un secuestro–. Supongo que incluso desde la cárcel ha podido contratar a quien hiciera falta.

— Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Andrew y yo podemos ocuparnos –sonrió a Esmeralda–. Aún no estoy preparado para estirar la pata.

Serena deslizó su mano en la de Seiya en busca de consuelo y él se la apretó.

—Bueno, me alegro de haberos visto –dijo Seiya, leyendo bien en aquella pequeña señal–, pero tenemos que irnos ya.

Darien los miró a ambos. Sabía que Seiya seguía enamorado de su ex mujer, pero le había dado la mano a Serena y parecía querer protegerla, lo cual no le gustaba nada. Seiya estaba al borde de convertirse en un alcohólico y no quería que Serena pudiera arruinar su vida por él. Tenía que encontrar la forma de arreglarlo, por el bien de ella, por supuesto.

—Así que al final ha venido –dijo Matt Holden, aproximándose al grupo y mirando a Darien–. No pienso cambiar ni un ápice mi postura respecto al casino, en caso de que lo haya imaginado –dijo sin molestarse en preámbulos.

Darien lo miró fijamente.

— Un hombre solo no puede obstaculizar el progreso.

—Claro que puede –replicó Holden con hostilidad –. No pienso consentir que el crimen organizado entre en Wapiti Ridge, y si no le gusta, ya sabe lo que puede hacer.

— No hay conexión alguna con el crimen organizado en Wapiti y usted lo sabe, pero está decidido a utilizarlo como excusa. Pero usted no es el gobernador, ni el abogado general del estado.

— ¿De verdad quiere tener en Wapiti a hombres que se llevarán el ochenta por ciento del beneficio y que dispararán a cualquiera que intente impedírselo? ¡No pienso consentir que el crimen organizado se gane la vida a costa de la comida de los niños, de su ropa y de sus casas!

Darien dio un paso hacia él. Holden era más bajo, pero sus ojos tenían la misma fuerza.

— ¡Eso no es más que palabrería de un burócrata de Washington que viaja en limusina y come en platos de porcelana! ¿Qué demonios sabe usted de niños cuyos padres no se pueden permitir calentar la casa en invierno, o que viven en una reserva que ni siquiera tiene una maldita ambulancia para llevar a los enfermos al hospital?

— Más de lo que se cree –espetó–. Sé perfectamente cuáles...

Serena se interpuso entre ellos, igual que Seiya se había interpuesto entre Darien y ella hacía un momento.

— Mi jefe me ha dicho que tiene una colección de puntas de flecha magnífica –le dijo a Holden con una sonrisa–. ¿Cree que podría tener un momento para enseñármela?

Holden se quedó vibrando como un junco por la ira, pero al mirar a Serena se relajó visiblemente e incluso sonrió.

—Sí. ¿De verdad quieres verla?

— La arqueología paleo india sigue siendo mi primer amor. Me encantaría.

—Si nos disculpan –dijo él, tomándola por el brazo.

Serena no miró hacia atrás, sino que caminó al lado del senador mirándolo como si no quisiera perderse ni una sola de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué haces estas cosas? –preguntó Esmeralda de pronto, mirando a su alrededor. Algunas personas seguían mirándolos tras la acalorada discusión–. Es un hombre muy poderoso, y yo creo que tiene razón en cuanto a lo del casino –se apartó la melena verde que le llegaba a los hombros–. Ni siquiera creo que debieran existir las reservas –murmuró–. Todos somos americanos, y es estúpido que tengamos que mantener a un puñado de gente que prefiere vivir entre osos que en las ciudades.

Seiya apretó los labios y miró a Darien un instante antes de dirigirle unas cuantas palabras en un idioma gutural que ambos entendían muy bien.

—¿Por qué sales con Serena? –le preguntó, en lugar de contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho en lakota.

— Ella es soltera, y yo también. Me gusta.

— No puedo comprender por qué te gusta que te vean con ella en público –dijo Esmeralda con desdén–. No tiene educación y, socialmente, es un desastre.

— Mira, no he sido yo a quien han duchado con crema de cangrejo –le dijo a Darien–. Y tampoco lo habría hecho contigo si le hubieses dicho la verdad desde el principio. Serena no soporta las mentiras. No sé cómo la conoces hace ocho años y no te habías dado cuenta de ello.

— Tiene un orgullo de mil demonios. Nunca habría aceptado ir a la universidad si era yo quien corría con los gastos. Ahora es independiente y capaz de cuidar de sí misma, así que ha merecido la pena, hasta el último céntimo.

— Va a devolvértelo todo, ahora que sabe la verdad –dijo Esmeralda–, así que no le debes nada, Darien. No tuviste más remedio que sacarla adelante, y no eras familia suya.

— Hay cosas en cuanto a mi obligación con Serena que tú no entiendes.

—¿Cómo qué? –persistió–. ¡No me digas que eran amantes!

—Claro que no –contestó, molesto–. Y no quiero hablar más del tema.

— Ni siquiera es gran cosa –continuó, mirándola–, pero a él le gusta, ¿verdad? –se burló Esmeralda–. Además, puede permitirse mantenerla. Deben pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ahora que ella trabaja para el museo.

Eso mismo se le había ocurrido a Darien y no le gustaba. Holden era muy mayor para Serena.

—Necesito otro café –dijo Seiya, que había leído perfectamente el pensamiento de Darien–. Disculpad.

Esmeralda se apoyó sobre el brazo de Darien con un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué has querido venir a esta fiesta tan aburrida? Podríamos haber ido al ballet con los Carson.

— No me gusta el ballet.

— Pero sí te gusta la ópera.

— Es totalmente distinto –aún estaba mirando a la puerta por la que Holden y Serena se habían marchado–. ¿Qué puede ver en él? –le preguntó.

— Puede que a él también le guste revolver entre los muertos –contestó con una risa desdeñosa.

Darien sintió que el calor le asomaba por las mejillas.

—Aún estoy intentando comprender por qué le dijiste a Serena que era yo quien pagaba sus estudios.

Ella lo miró con aire inocente.

—No me dijiste que no debía hacerlo. Es demasiado mayor para tener un ángel custodio, ¿sabes?, Y sólo le servía como excusa para estar siempre a tu alrededor, interponiéndose en mi... entre nosotros. Lo superará.

— ¿El qué tiene que superar?

— El enamoramiento pasajero–le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa que mostraba su rostro–. A todas las chicas les pasa. Alguien tenía que enseñarle que ya no hay sitio en tu vida para ella –lo miró embelesada–. Ahora me tienes a mí.

Se acercaron a la mesa del bufé a tomar un ponche, pero Darien no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Esmeralda estaba constantemente pegada a él, se las arreglaba para que el portero la dejase entrar en su apartamento a cualquier hora, incluso le llamaba al trabajo por teléfono. Era posesiva hasta un punto casi asfixiante, y no entendía por qué, ya que sí, salían juntos, pero no tenían relación íntima alguna. Y el que ella actuase como si la tuviesen, empezaba a molestarle.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Serena pueda estar enamorada de mí? –quiso saber.

—Ah... Seiya me lo dijo una vez, un día que había bebido más de la cuenta. Fue antes de que empezasen a salir juntos. A él le daba pena, pero a mí no. Hay montones de hombres disponibles en el mundo, y aunque no es muy atractiva encontrará a alguien cuando llegue el momento. Puede que incluso sea Seiya –añadió, pensativa–. Parecen muy unidos, ¿verdad? ... incluso más de lo que lo está con Holden. ¡Puede que incluso sea la mujer que pueda ayudarle a superar lo de su ex mujer!


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La fiesta anual de _Pow Wow_ que se celebraba en la reserva sioux de Wapiti Ridge en septiembre era el evento favorito de Serena. Le había prometido a Gea que asistiría, y con la excusa de que iba a examinar algunas piezas de artesanía para el museo, había conseguido un fin de semana de tres días. Seiya le había mencionado que Darien estaba otra vez fuera del país, así que no pensaba encontrárselo allí.

No tenía en sus venas ni una gota de sangre lakota, pero se sentía más unida a aquella rama de la tribu oglala que la mayoría de los blancos. Además, Gea era para ella como la madre que había perdido.

—Hay mucha más gente este año –comentó, contemplando la asamblea multicolor desde la bala de heno en la que estaba sentada con Gea y que habían dispuesto alrededor de la zona de baile, en la que se desarrollaba una disputada competición al ritmo de los tambores.

— Es que le han dado más publicidad este año –sonrió Gea. A pesar de sus cincuenta y cuatro años y de estar un poco regordeta, parecía más joven, con sus mejillas llenas, sus ojos oscuros y el pelo entrecano peinado en un moño. Iba vestida con pantalones de gamuza béis y botas, y llevaba el pelo adornado con plumas y cuentas de color. Uno de los adornos era un círculo con una cruz dentro, símbolo del círculo de la vida.

—Estás muy guapa –le dijo Serena cariñosamente.

Gea hizo una mueca.

— Yo estoy gorda, pero tú has perdido peso –añadió, mirándola atentamente.

Serena se estiró, perezosa. Llevaba una sencilla camisa de cuadros azules con una falda de loneta y botas, y el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Sus ojos celestes claro miraban al vacío desde detrás de las gafas.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije por teléfono sobre que había averiguado quién pagaba en realidad todos mis gastos?

Gea asintió.

—Pues no era una beca, sino Darien –suspiró.

Gea frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. Lo supe en mitad de la cena que daba el senador Matt Holden para recaudar fondos y perdí los estribos. Había una sopera de crema de cangrejo y se la eché por encima de los pantalones a tu hijo delante de las cámaras de televisión que cubrían el evento –miró a los bailarines–. Fue horrible saber que para él no era más que un acto de caridad.

—Eso no es verdad –contestó Gea–. Ya sabes que Darien te tiene mucho cariño.

—Sí. El cariño que el guardaespaldas le tiene a la persona que protege. Era de su propiedad –clavó la mirada en la hierba–. No pude soportar la humillación. Supongo que debió pensar que no podría arreglármelas sola. La verdad es que a los diecisiete no se es muy maduro, pero podría haberme dicho la verdad. Fue horrible enterarme así, a mi edad –inspiró profundamente–. He dejado la universidad, el apartamento, y he aceptado el trabajo que el senador Holden me había ofrecido en el museo que acababa de abrir. Es un buen hombre.

Gea miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Ah, sí?

— A ti te gustaría –contestó con una sonrisa– aunque Darien no pueda ni verlo.

Gea cambió de postura, como si estuviera incómoda.

—Sí, ya sé que ha habido un enfrentamiento fuerte entre ellos. No están de acuerdo en la forma de enfocar los asuntos de nuestro pueblo, sobre todo en lo del casino.

— El senador piensa que el crimen organizado se haría con las riendas, pero personalmente pienso que sería muy poco probable. Otras reservas sioux tiene ya sus casinos y funcionan perfectamente. Más bien son las tribus de otros estados las que están atrayendo a los sindicatos del juego.

Gea dudó un poco antes de contestar.

—Sí, pero es que últimamente... –se detuvo y sonrió–. Bueno, éste no es el momento de hablar de esas cosas. ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora con tus estudios?

— Podré volver cuando pueda permitirme pagarlos.

—Hay algo más, ¿verdad? –preguntó Gea con suavidad–. Vamos, hija. Cuéntaselo a mamá.

Serena sonrió con dulzura. Acababa de cumplir veinticinco años, pero Gea había sido su mamá desde que la suya muriera, dejándola a merced de un padrastro borracho y corrompido.

—La chica con la que sale Darien –le dijo tras un momento de silencio–. Es muy guapa. Parece una modelo. Tiene treinta años, ojos azules, rubia, figura perfecta, se mueve en los círculos más selectos de la ciudad, y es rica y divorciada.

—O sea, un coñazo.

Serena se echó a reír. Gea era una mujer educada, activa políticamente hablando y en las cuestiones de autonomía de su pueblo, además de profesora de literatura para los jóvenes lakotas. Su marido había muerto hacía años, y había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Jack Pájaro Amarillo Chiba era un hombre brutal, muy parecido a su padre adoptivo. Durante el tiempo que ella había convivido con Gea, él estaba trabajando en la construcción en Chicago. De otro modo, habría sido imposible.

— Darien es un hombre –continuó Gea–. No puedes esperar que viva como un monje. Además, por su trabajo, tiene que asistir a numerosos actos sociales. Donde va Furuhata, va él.

—Sí, pero en esta ocasión es... diferente –continuó Serena, encogiéndose de hombros–. Lo vi con ella la semana pasada, en una cafetería cerca de mi casa. Estaban dándose la mano. Le tiene totalmente cautivado.

—El lakota cautivo –enunció, como si fuese el título de una novela–. El salvaje y valiente guerrero lakota y la pionera blanca se alejan juntos hacia la puesta del sol...

Serena le dio en el brazo con una ramita que llevaba en la mano.

— Tú cuentas la historia como te parece, así que yo hago lo mismo –protestó.

— Los nativos americanos son estoicos y muy poco emocionales –le recordó–. Todos los libros lo dicen.

—Antes no leíamos demasiados libros, así que no lo sabíamos –contestó–. Qué estereotipo tan triste el nuestro: un pueblo ignorante y sediento de sangre que nunca sonríe porque está demasiado ocupado torturando pobres inocentes.

—Esas eran las tribus del nordeste –corrigió Serena.

—¿Quién es aquí la nativa: tú o yo?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

— Yo soy germano americana, pero mi abuela salió con un cherokee una vez. ¿Eso no cuenta?

Gea la abrazó sonriendo.

—Eres mi hija adoptiva, una lakota, aunque no tengas mi sangre.

Serena apoyó la mejilla en su hombro y se dejó abrazar. Era tan hermoso sentirse querida por alguien... desde la muerte de su madre, no había tenido a nadie a quien considerar tan cercano. A pesar de que su trabajo le gustaba mucho, tenía que reconocer que su vida era muy solitaria. Sólo con Gea mostraba abiertamente su cariño.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que piensas dormirla en brazos esta noche? –se oyó una voz profunda a su espalda, y Serena se separó inmediatamente. Había reconocido la voz sin ninguna dificultad.

—Es mi niña –le dijo Gea a su hijo con una sonrisa–, así que cállate.

Serena se volvió hacia él con cierta incomodidad. No esperaba encontrarle allí. Darien: era como una torre a su espalda. Llevaba el pelo negro suelto, como nunca lo llevaba en la ciudad, y le caía liso y pulido como el ébano casi hasta la cintura. Llevaba un peto con pantalones de gamuza y mocasines altos. De su pelo colgaban dos plumas con varias muescas que, entre su pueblo, eran marcas de valor.

Serena intentó no quedarse mirándolo. Era el hombre más guapo que conocía. Desde su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Darien había sido todo su mundo. Afortunadamente nunca se había dado cuenta de que su flirteo con él ocultaba siempre un sentimiento mucho más profundo. Aunque salía con chicos, nunca había tenido un novio serio. En el fondo, sentía pánico por la posibilidad de llegar a la intimidad, excepto si se la imaginaba con él.

—¿Por qué no vas vestida debidamente? –preguntó Darien, mirando su ropa–. Te compré unos pantalones de gamuza para tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

—Hace tres años –contestó, sin mirarlo a los ojos. No le gustaba recordar que aquel año había olvidado su cumpleaños–. He ganado peso desde entonces.

—Ah. Bueno, pues entonces busca algo que te guste aquí y...

—No quiero que me compres nada más –le dijo, levantando una mano– No voy a vestirme como una mujer lakota. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy rubia, y no quiero que me tomen por una esnob a la que le da por comprar cachivaches y ropas para intentar actuar como un miembro de la tribu.

—Es que tú ya perteneces a la tribu –replicó él–. Hace años que te adoptamos.

— Ya –así es como la veía: como a una hermana. Sonrió a duras penas–. Pero no puedo pasar por lakota, me ponga lo que me ponga.

—Podrías soltarte el pelo –insistió él.

Ella contestó que no con la cabeza. Sólo se soltaba el pelo por la noche, cuando se iba a la cama. Quizás lo llevase recogido por puro espíritu de contradicción. Porque a él le gustaba suelto y lo sabía.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó, intentando recordar–. Veinte, ¿no?

—Sí, los tenía hace cinco –respondió, exasperada–. Antes trabajabas para la CIA, ¿no? Has ido a la universidad y tienes un título de derecho. ¿Cómo es que todavía no has aprendido a contar?

Darien pareció sorprenderse. ¿Adónde se había ido tanto tiempo?

— ¿Y Esmeralda? –le preguntó, pretendiendo desenfado aunque el corazón se le rompiera.

Algo cambió en la expresión de Darien.

—No ha podido venir –dijo, en un tono que no invitaba a hacer preguntas precisamente–. Una de sus amigas tenía una recepción en su casa y le había prometido ayudarla a prepararlo todo. He venido solo.

¿Sería verdad lo de la fiesta, o sería que su novia de alcurnia no quería ser vista en una reserva? De hecho, sabía que en más de una ocasión le había sugerido a Darien que se cortase el pelo, como si llevarlo largo o corto fuese algo sin importancia para él. Formaba parte de su herencia, de la cual estaba muy orgulloso.

Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse de que fuese a terminar casándose con ella. Montones de veces le había dicho que no iba a casarse con una mujer blanca; que quería un hijo que fuese cien por cien lakota, como él. La primera vez que se lo había dicho, Serena se había quedado con el corazón destrozado, pero al final había llegado a aceptarlo.

— He encontrado a Serena de mal humor –comentó Gea, mirando a su hijo–. Han discutido, ¿no? –preguntó, fingiendo no saber nada.

Darien inspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

— Me echó por encima una sopera llena de crema de cangrejo delante de las cámaras de televisión.

Serena se levantó.

— ¡La pena es que no estuviese ardiendo! –exclamó.

Gea se colocó entre ambos.

—Las guerras entre sioux han terminado.

— Eso es lo que tú te crees –murmuró Serena, mirando a Darien.

Desde luego, la echaba de menos, se dijo Darien. Incluso tan enfadada como en aquel momento, era una bocanada de aire fresco, de pura energía.

Serena se volvió hacia la improvisada pista de baile. El primer concurso del día había terminado y estaban anunciando a los ganadores. A continuación venía un concurso de baile de mujeres.

— Ahora me toca a mí –dijo Gea, aunque no le hacía gracia marcharse en aquel momento. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir–. Tengo que darme prisa. Deseadme suerte.

—Buena suerte –sonrió Serena.

—Déjanos en buen lugar –añadió Darien.

Su madre lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero después sonrió.

— y háganme el favor de no discutir –dijo, blandiendo un dedo, antes de unirse al resto de participantes.

El rostro como de granito de Darien se había suavizado al mirar a su madre. Independientemente de todo lo demás, era un buen hijo.

— La veo diferente desde que tu padre murió –comentó Serena, acomodándose de nuevo en la paca de heno–. Nunca la había visto tan animada.

—Mi padre era un hombre muy difícil –contestó Darien–. De no haberse pasado la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la reserva trabajando, creo que le habría matado.

Sabía que no bromeaba. Jack Chiba había pegado una vez a Gea, y Darien había fregado el suelo con él al llegar a casa inesperadamente y encontrarse a su madre malherida. Entonces ya llevaba algún tiempo trabajando para la CIA, así que, a pesar de que Jack Chiba era un hombre duro corpulento, no era rival para su hijo. Fue la última vez que pegó a su esposa.

—No te gustaba mucho tu padre –comentó.

— Era un hombre que no podía gustarle a nadie –dijo, y se sentó junto a ella.

Sintió la tibieza y la fuerza de su cuerpo y cerró un instante los ojos para saborear ambas cosas. Casi nunca establecía contacto físico con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre. Durante todos los años que hacía ya que se conocían, nunca la había tocado deliberadamente. Jamás le había tomado la mano, ni el más casto beso en la mejilla, ni una caricia en el pelo. Había sido aquella ocasión en que se reunió con él en Oklahoma para ayudarle con un caso la única en que habían compartido unos minutos de intimidad. Y, sin embargo, le había visto de la mano de Esmeralda aquel día en la cafetería. Nada le había dolido tanto.

Sonrió al ver a Gea realizar el complicado paso de la danza. Todas las mujeres llevaban pantalones de gamuza, lo cual era toda una prueba con aquel calor del mes de septiembre.

— Lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños del senador Holden fue bastante desagradable –dijo Darien tras un momento de silencio–. No era mi intención.

Era lo más parecido a una disculpa que iba a obtener de él, y como estaba cansada de discutir, aceptó la ramita de olivo.

—Lo sé.

La mención de los cumpleaños le trajo a la memoria que, aquel año, había olvidado deliberadamente el de Serena. No era un recuerdo agradable, así que cambió de postura.

—¿Te gusta el trabajo en el museo?

—Mucho. Estoy a cargo de las adquisiciones y es esa precisamente una de las razones por las que he venido. Me gustaría exhibir cerámica y abalorios oglala.

—¿Cómo conociste a Holden? –le preguntó sin mirarla.

— Era amigo de un miembro de la facultad –dijo–. Me le encontré un día en el vestíbulo. Me conocía de una de las mesas redondas...

Se detuvo sin terminar la frase. Aquella era una parte de su vida que no había compartido con Darien.

—¿Mesas redondas?

Serena se cruzó de brazos. Hacía calor.

—Una mesa redonda sobre la autonomía de los nativos. Me invitaron para hablar a favor de ella ante el comité del senado para asuntos indios, en nombre del comité de la reserva de Wapiti. Holden es el presidente de ese comité –hablaba sin dejar de mirar a las mujeres que bailaban –. Fue idea de Gea –añadió rápidamente–. Me dijo que al senador Holden le impresionaban los antropólogos, y que yo había sido la única que habían podido encontrar con el poco tiempo del que habían dispuesto.

— No sabía que estuvieras implicada en nuestros asuntos políticos.

— Ya lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí.

Con el ceño fruncido, Darien se volvió a mirar a su madre. No, había muchas cosas que no sabía de Serena, pero sí que sabía cómo le había afectado que él había corrido con los gastos de la universidad debido a la lástima que le había inspirado su situación. Sentía haberle hecho tanto daño, pero deliberadamente durante los últimos dos años, se había distanciado de ella, y se preguntaba por qué...

— La semana pasada cené precisamente con el senador Holden –le dijo corno si sólo pretendiese encontrar un terna de conversación, cuando en realidad pretendía molestarle–. Quería hablarme de unas colecciones que le gustaría tener en el museo.

Darien seguía mirando a su madre, pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No me gusta Holden –dijo sin más.

—Lo sé, y supongo que te encantará saber que el sentimiento es mutuo. Está totalmente convencido de hacer lo correcto en lo del casino de Wapiti. Le hemos explicado una y otra vez los beneficios que podría reportarle a la tribu, pero es inflexible. Le hemos dicho que podríamos construir un dispensario más grande, comprar una ambulancia y contratar un conductor, que podríamos promover programas recreativos para que los chavales no terminen metiéndose en la bebida, y un programa prenatal que...

—¿Cuándo has hablado con él de todo eso? –le preguntó, mirándola abiertamente.

— He sido corno una mosca para él durante meses –contestó, sonriendo–. Le enviaba mensajes de correo electrónico, le dejaba notas bajo la puerta, mensajes en el buzón de voz. Incluso le he enviado varias cintas de vídeo con imágenes de la pobreza que hay en la reserva. Me conoce muy bien, desde luego, y últimamente he conseguido que me escuche mucho más cómodamente cenando en una cafetería entre sesión y sesión del senado. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer el crimen organizado. Parece desconfiar de las intenciones del jefe de la tribu que tanto insiste en que se conceda la licencia de apertura.

— Tom Cuchillo Negro –asintió, porque conocía al jefe de la tribu y habían circulado rumores sobre la forma de distribuir los fondos. No es que se recibiese un presupuesto muy generoso, pero nadie parecía saber adónde iba a parar el dinero. Tom era un buen hombre con un gran corazón, quizás el mejor de la reserva, y le resultaba extraño que pudiese estar relacionado con algo así–. Aun así, Holden se empeña en no querer ver los beneficios que reportaría el casino. Además los hay en otras reservas, y funcionan muy bien, pero el senador se opone a ello con todas sus armas, que son muchas, porque tiene aliados muy poderosos y ningún escrúpulo a la hora de utilizarlos contra nosotros.

—Lo sé –contestó, mirándolo a los ojos–, pero estoy trabajándome al senador.

Darien ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¿Trabajándotelo?

Ya iban a volver a empezar... y bien pensado, ya que él lo daba por hecho, ¿por qué no darle algo en lo que pensar?

— Pues lo primero fue untarle de miel e irle lamiendo muy despacio hasta llegar a...

Darien maldijo entre dientes, y ella se echó a reír.

—Sólo fue una cena, hombre de Dios. Pero es un hombre muy agradable, Darien.

— Mira, Serena: el que salgas con un hombre que por la edad que tiene podría ser tu padre no es la forma de superar tus complejos.

—¿Mis complejos? Explícate.

—Pues el hecho de que tienes amigos, pero no amantes –dijo sin más.

—Soy una mujer que puede decidir lo que quiere hacer con su cuerpo –contestó con frialdad– pero hay otras que utilizan a los hombres sólo para procrear. Yo, personalmente pienso que son más útiles como mascotas.

Los ojos negros de Darien brillaron y saludó a su madre que pasaba en aquel momento bailando delante de ellos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

— En cualquier caso, no me gusta verte con Holden.

— Y a mí no me importa lo que te guste o te deje de gustar –espetó, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Escúchame, Serena: tú no sabes una palabra sobre algunos de los políticos más conocidos del congreso, y nadie sabe nada sobre Holden. Mantiene oculta su vida privada con uñas y dientes. No me gusta y no me fío de él. Guarda demasiados secretos.

—¡Mira quién habla! –exclamó–. ¡Con lo que sabes y no dices, podrías incluso derrocar gobiernos!

—Seguramente, pero no soy tan oscuro como él

La mirada que ella le dedicó hablaba por sí sola.

—Bueno, puede que un poco –concedió–, pero un hombre debe tener sus secretos.

—Lo mismo que una mujer.

Él se pasó una mano por la pernera del pantalón.

— Espero que no permitas que lo que te ocurrió en Corryville eche a perder el resto de tu vida –dijo sin mirarla–. Deberías salir con hombres de tu edad.

— Ya salí con hombres de mi edad cuando empecé la universidad, y fue sorprendente comprobar cómo todos creían tener derecho a meterse en mi cama a cambio de una cena y unos cuantos bailes. ¿Y sabes lo que me decían cuando yo les decía que no? Pues que no estaba liberada. ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la liberación con rechazar a un tipo con halitosis que se parece a una rata de laboratorio?

—No vas a darme esquinazo cambiando de tema, te lo advierto. Holden no es la clase de hombre que necesitas en tu vida, y Seiya Kou tampoco.

El silencio se hizo denso, casi sólido. Seiya había sido también agente de la CIA, y ahora era un mercenario que trabajaba a sueldo para varias organizaciones, incluyendo al gobierno, según se decía por ahí. Era casi tan duro como Darien, pero tenía unas cuantas cicatrices más visibles.

— Sé que ha tenido sus problemas en el pasado con...

— Es incapaz de respirar sin tener cerca una botella, y todavía no ha superado la pérdida de su mujer.

— Le envié a la consulta de un terapeuta en Baltimore –continuó–, y su hábito ha quedado reducido al consumo de unas cuantas cervezas el sábado por la noche.

—¿Y qué ha conseguido como recompensa? –preguntó con insolencia.

—¡Nadie te parece bien! –suspiró, cansada.– Ni siquiera el pobre senador Holden.

—¿_Pobre _senador Holden? ¡Yo mismo haría pira y encendería la cerilla para quemarle en la hoguera!

— Los lakota no quemaban gente en la hoguera Darien. Parece mentira que no lo sepas.

Y se lanzó a explicarle quiénes lo hacían, cómo y por qué.

— Te encanta la historia de los nativos de Norteamérica, ¿eh?

Ella asintió.

— La forma de vivir de tus ancestros era tan lógica... Honraban al hombre más pobre de la tribu porque era el que más daba. Lo compartían todo. Hacían regalos hasta el punto de quedar en la más absoluta necesidad. Jamás pegaban a un niño para enseñarle. Aceptaban las diferencias más grandes sin condenarlas... –miró a Darien. Él la observaba con atención, y sonrió–. Me gustan más que los míos.

— La mayoría de hombres blancos nunca llegan a entendernos, por mucho que lo intenten.

— Yo los he tenido a Gea y a ti para enseñarme. Aquí, en la reserva, he aprendido lecciones maravillosas. Me siento... en paz aquí. En casa. Como si perteneciera a este lugar.

Él asintió.

— Y así es –dijo, y había una nota en su voz profunda que no había oído antes.

Inesperadamente le hizo levantar la cara hacia él empujándola con suavidad por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos hasta que Serena sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar. Luego, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, acarició con el pulgar sus labios y frunció el ceño, como si la sensación le crease una especie de confusión.

El momento era casi íntimo y ella entreabrió los labios ante la presión de sus dedos.

—Qué maravilla, ¿no crees?–susurró él, casi para sí mismo.

—¿El qué? –balbució.

Bajó la mirada hasta el inició de su cuello, donde el pulso le latía con fuerza. Como si se tratase de un imán, llevó hasta aquel punto su pulgar, y el contacto con la fuerza de su sangre provocó una intensa reacción en él. Estaban de nuevo en Oklahoma, en el momento en que se había prometido no volver a tocarla. Dejarse llevar por los impulsos era estúpido y, a veces, peligroso. Y Serena estaba fuera de su alcance. Punto.

Apartó la mano y se levantó, felicitándose por llevar aquellos amplios pantalones de gamuza que le ocultaban la erección.

—Mi madre... que ha ganado un premio –dijo y su voz sonó extrañamente opaca.

Con una sonrisa forzada, se volvió hacia Serena.

Estaba visiblemente afectada. No debería haberla mirado, porque su reacción volvía a atizar el fuego en su interior.

Tiró de sus brazos para hacerla levantar, más cerca de él de lo necesario, tanto que sentía su respiración en el cuello. Apretó sus brazos con fuerza, casi haciéndole daño. El tiempo pareció detenerse durante unos segundos. Ni siquiera oía los tambores, ni los cantos, ni el murmullo de las conversaciones. Por primera vez, deseó abrazar a Serena, besarla en la boca, y aquel deseo intenso e inesperado le sobresaltó de tal modo que la soltó de inmediato, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el círculo sin mirar atrás.

Las piernas empezaron a temblarle a Serena. Debía haber sido un sueño. Hacía años que Darien no la tocaba siquiera. Además, no sentía atracción ninguna por ella. Sí, se dijo mientras caminaba hacia Gea como sonámbula, había sido un sueño. Otro sueño con un amargo despertar.

Serena había planeado quedarse a dormir aquella noche y marcharse a la mañana siguiente, pero cuando volvieron a la casa de madera que Gea tenía en el pueblo, Darien estaba tumbado en el sillón viendo la televisión que le había regalado a su madre en Navidad. La casa estaba bien amueblada, tenía calefacción, lujos de los que muy pocas otras casas disponían. Darien se aseguraba de que no le faltase nada a su madre, a diferencia de las penurias que pasaban otros ancianos de la tribu que intentaban mantener el calor en temperaturas que llegaban a alcanzar los veinte grados bajo cero a base de estufas de leña y en casas que nunca estaban lo suficientemente aisladas para mantener ese calor. La reserva era pequeña y pobre, a pesar de los esfuerzos de varios grupos misioneros y la escasa ayuda del gobierno. La educación de los niños iba a ser la clave del progreso; de eso estaba segura Serena, pero también era una dificultad más que vencer. En otras reservas se habían puesto en marcha universidades multidisciplinares en las que los alumnos podían mantener sus tradiciones al tiempo que aprendían lo necesario para poder desarrollar después un buen trabajo. Era uno de los sueños de Gea.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? –le preguntó a su hijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

— He pensado quedarme hasta mañana –contestó sin mirar a Serena.

— Yo tengo que marcharme hoy –contestó ella, con cuidado de sonreír para que Gea no sospechase –. Mañana por la mañana tengo que estar en el museo.

Pero no consiguió engañar a Gea. Ambas sabían que no podía estar bajo el mismo techo que Darien. Ahora, no.

—¿Qué tal un poco de café? –preguntó Darien a su madre, al tiempo que apagaba la televisión.

— Yo lo preparo –se ofreció Gea, e inmediatamente entró en la cocina.

Darien se acercó a Serena, lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que siempre mantenía un mínimo de un metro de distancia. Tenerle tan cerca la ponía nerviosa.

—Hay un baile esta noche –dijo–. Vamos a ir.

—Creo que Gea ya ha bailado bastante por hoy...

— Vamos a ir tú y yo.

—¿A quién se lo has pedido? –replicó, sorprendida.

Sin mediar otra palabra más, tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó en los labios.

Serena emitió un sonido que le excitó y le encantó al mismo tiempo, y el beso se transformó de pronto en un intercambio sediento, exigente, íntimo.

Era como estar cayendo. Era como estar viviendo en uno de sus sueños. Se aferró a sus brazos para no caer e intentó responderle con pasión, aunque con cierta inexperiencia. Sabía como el agua para la sed. ¡Años de soñar con aquello, de esperarlo, de desearlo, y por fin estaba ocurriendo!

Darien levantó la cabeza y sus ojos eran ilegibles al mirarla fijamente.

— Cenaremos antes de ir al baile –dijo.

—¿Qué quieren cenar? –dijo de pronto Gea desde la cocina.

—Sándwiches –contestó él–. ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfecto. Voy a prepararlos.

Darien volvió a mirarla. Serena le observaba como si fuese el secreto mismo de la vida. Ya que él se había metido hasta el cuello, podía terminar de recorrer el camino. El cuerpo le temblaba con tan sólo haber probado sus labios. Tenía que saber más. ¡Tenía que hacerlo, y al diablo con las consecuencias!

Se agachó para tomarla en brazos como si fuese un preciado tesoro y la llevó al sofá con el corazón amenazando con escapar del pecho, y volvió a besarla en la boca antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

Los segundos se alargaron, se dulcificaron mientras Serena exploraba su pelo largo, sus mejillas, sus cejas, su nariz, como si no hubiese tocado a un hombre en su vida. Era delicioso y prohibido. Era exquisito. La felicidad de estar en los brazos de Darien la hizo gemir, y aquel sonido hizo que su beso se tomase ávido y hambriento.

Pero enseguida dejó de ser suficiente y muy despacio ascendió con la mano por su costado hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, pequeño y firme, y la miró a los ojos porque sabía que aquel terreno era difícil para ella, con los recuerdos de su padre adoptivo. Aquel cerdo había estado a punto de violarla, y ni siquiera la terapia había conseguido borrar su miedo a la intimidad tras ocho años.

Serena leyó todo aquello en sus ojos.

—Estoy bien –susurró, preocupada porque fuese a detenerse.

Y así fue, porque a pesar de que acarició su pecho una vez más, la culpa pudo más. No era justo que la tratase así. No cuando no tenía un futuro que ofrecerle.

—No deberías haberme permitido que lo hiciera, Serena –le dijo en voz baja, y volvió a tirar de ella para ponerla en pie. Estuvo unos segundos sujetándola por los hombros antes de volver a respirar con normalidad–. Ve a la cocina a ayudar a Gea.

—Eres un mandón –le acusó. Estaba casi sin voz.

—No querrás que miles de años de costumbres se borren de un plumazo –murmuró–. ¿Sigues llevando la caja de preservativos en el bolsillo? –le preguntó con malicia, y ella enrojeció.

—Cuando perdí la esperanza contigo, la tiré.

La miró de arriba abajo y Serena tuvo la sensación de que sus manos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Qué pena.

—Es culpa tuya. Me dijiste que nunca ocurriría –protestó.

Estaba intentando suavizar la tensión, pero le era tan difícil cuando con sólo mirarla...

—Ya lo sé.

Serena temblaba y se cruzó de brazos para dominar la emoción que la consumía.

—Disfrutas atormentándome, ¿verdad?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Puede.

—Me marcho esta noche –dijo, y le dio la espalda

—No es necesario. Yo no voy a quedarme.

Entró en la cocina y se despidió de su madre, que estaba preparando los sandwiches.

—Haz las paces con ella antes de irte –le rogó en voz baja.

—Ya las he hecho –mintió.

Gea acarició su mejilla con tristeza.

—Qué testarudo eres –murmuró sonriendo –. Como tu padre.

La mención de Jack Chiba le cambió la cara.

—Yo nunca te pegaría.

— Algún día –dijo su madre tras una leve pausa–, tenemos que hablar.

—Pero hoy no. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

— No te gusta el senador Holden –dijo sin pensar, igual que había dicho que se parecía a su padre. En realidad, Darien no sabía quién era su verdadero padre, y ella aún no había reunido el valor suficiente para decírselo.

— No hay nadie en el mundo que me guste menos –replicó –. No tiene ni idea de lo que es bueno para nosotros y para Wapiti Ridge, pero no se a viene a razones. ¡No sabe nada de los lakota, y no quiere saberlo!

—Él creció aquí –dijo, despacio.

—¿Qué?

—Que creció aquí. Antes de quedar viuda, su madre vino a dar clases al colegio, así que tenía amigos en la reserva. Cuchillo Negro era amigo suyo.

—No me habías dicho que lo conocías.

—No me lo habías preguntado. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

Darien la miró con curiosidad.

—Si conoce la situación de la reserva, ¿por qué se opone al casino?

—Detesta el juego –dijo–. Hace muchos años que no le veo –añadió–, desde que se casó con esa preciosa mujer blanca y se presentó al senado por primera vez.

—Su mujer murió.

—Lo sé. Lo leí en los periódicos. Serena dice que tú también tienes una mujer blanca preciosa –añadió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Maldita Serena... –dijo entre dientes, maldiciéndose por haberla tocado y frustrado por la dolorosa atracción que no podía satisfacer–. ¡Lo que yo haga no es asunto suyo, y nunca lo será!

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso –replicó Serena desde la puerta–. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a casa con tu Esmeralda? –le desafió.

—No entiendo nada –dijo Gea, mirando preocupada a su hijo–. Siempre has dicho que no querías tener nada que ver con las mujeres blancas...

—Sólo con las mujeres blancas corrientes –corrigió Serena–. ¿Verdad, Darien? Pero Esmeralda es muy guapa.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Darien de cómo se debía sentir Serena por su relación con Esmeralda: como si la hubiera despreciado a ella por no ser hermosa, y no era verdad. Había luchado contra la atracción que sentía por ella porque se sentía como un explotador que se cobrase el precio de su ayuda. ¿Cómo explicárselo sin empeorar la ya delicada situación?

Gea sintió un profundo dolor por Serena, por verla allí, de pie, haciendo frente a la hostilidad de Darien con tanta dignidad.

— No tiene nada que ver con la belleza –dijo Darien al fin.

Serena se limitó a sonreír.

— Yo terminaré los sándwiches mientras tú te despides de Darien –le dijo a Gea.

—Serena...

— Todos actuamos alguna vez sin pensar –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con valentía–. No tiene importancia, de verdad –y se volvió hacia el frigorífico–. ¿Vas a cenar antes de irte?

Así que pensaba que lamentaba haberla tocado. Quizás fuese así. No recordaba haberse sentido tan confuso nunca.

—No –dijo tras un instante–. Tomaré algo en el aeropuerto.

Gea le acompañó a recoger la maleta y al coche de alquiler que había aparcado junto al de Serena.

—Antes se llevaban tan bien –musitó Gea.

—He estado ciego hasta ahora –contestó él entre dientes–. Completamente ciego.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Darien dejó vagar la mirada por las colinas que se iban volviendo doradas a medida que avanzaba el otoño.

— Está enamorada de mí.

Oírse pronunciar las palabras fue duro. Serena se había confiado en sus brazos como una niña mientras los ojos le brillaban de alegría, de puro placer. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento? ¿O es que no había querido considerarlo?

— No debes hacerle saber que lo sabes –le advirtió su madre–. Es muy orgullosa.

—Sí –contestó, apoyando la mano en su hombro–. Quedamos tan pocos con sangre lakota –suspiró. ¿Por qué aquella mueca de dolor de su madre? Quizás le habría gustado que se casase con Serena, a pesar del orgullo con que llevaba su pureza de sangre.

— Y tú no vas a casarte con una chica blanca.

Él asintió.

— Esmeralda es como una especie de adorno para mí. La llevó del brazo, es sofisticada, culta y vacía. No significa nada, lo mismo que otras tantas tampoco lo han significado.

Gea bajó la mirada.

—Eso no es todo.

Darien suspiró.

— He cuidado de Serena durante ocho años. Incluso si no existiese la diferencia cultural entre nosotros, siempre he sido un tutor para ella, tanto si le gusta como si no. No puedo aprovecharme de lo que siente por mí.

—Claro que no –entrelazó las manos–. Conduce con cuidado.

Del bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó un pequeño paquete.

— Dale esto cuando me haya ido. Es su regalo de cumpleaños –sonrió con tristeza–. No nos hablábamos, así que no pude dárselo.

—Puede que no quiera aceptarlo.

Ya lo sabía, y le dolía.

— Inténtalo.

Lo vio alejarse por el camino polvoriento que llevaba a la carretera principal. Pronto llegaría el momento en el que tendría que compartir con su hijo una dolorosa verdad. Estaban ocurriendo cosas que él no sabía, y que tenían que ver con Matt Holden, unos cuantos hombres de los que viajan en limusina y el jefe de la tribu. Era un momento que no esperaba precisamente con ilusión.


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La semana siguiente, Serena la pasó como en una especie de nebulosa mientras intentaba asimilar el enorme cambio en su relación con Darien. Si había tenido que recurrir a un estallido de mal humor para salir de la situación, era porque había sentido algo. Además, su abrazo, sus besos, las caricias de sus manos le habían revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero lo mejor de todo era que ella no había sentido miedo. Quizás parte de la repulsa que había sentido con otros hombres no se debía al trauma de su juventud, sino a que su corazón estaba ocupado por Darien. Él era el único hombre para ella. Siempre había sabido que le tenía cariño, pero hasta aquel momento, no sospechaba que le desease también.

Pero lo que también era evidente es que Darien no iba a rendirse a sus sentimientos, por fuertes que fuesen, y en cierto sentido, no podía culparle de ello. Ya habían tenido aquella conversación dos años antes con la famosa caja de preservativos, cuando ella ocultaba sus sentimientos exagerándolos. Pero ahora, después de lo ocurrido, sabría la verdad.

A partir de aquel día, intentó evitar en la medida de lo posible los lugares que sabía que él frecuentaba. Había un pequeño restaurante cerca del museo cuya especialidad era el pescado, y había empezado a ir a comer allí, ya que a Darien no le gustaba demasiado ese tipo de comida.

Uno de los días, mientras comía, vio un rostro que le era familiar. El senador Matt Holden estaba justo en la puerta, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y el ceño fruncido. Miraba como si buscase a alguien, y al verla a ella, se le acercó inmediatamente.

— Vaya, senador... –le saludó ella, con el tenedor suspendido en el aire.

Él levantó una mano, se sentó a la mesa y apoyó los antebrazos.

—Serena, estoy metido en problemas hasta el cuello y necesito hablar contigo en privado lo antes posible.

Aquella situación no tenía precedentes y Serena se sintió algo halagada. Si ella podía ayudarle lo haría sin dudar, pero en qué podía ella asistir a un senador de los Estados Unidos era todo un misterio.

Ya había pagado la comida, así que le siguió a la limusina que esperaba fuera.

El senador corrió la cortina que les separaba del conductor y se recostó en el asiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Serena.

— He pensado que no te vendría mal que te acercase al museo –dijo perezosamente, casi como si no tuviese ningún problema en el mundo–. Y necesito hablar con tu jefe sobre la nueva exposición en la sección sioux.

— Ya. Pues le agradezco el paseo. De hecho, quería preguntarle qué le han parecido los mocasines con abalorios y las muestras de tela que traje de mi viaje a la reserva de Wapiti Ridge.

— Estaré encantado de verlo todo –contestó el senador con una sonrisa.

Recorrieron en silencio el escaso trecho que les separaba del museo, y una vez allí, el senador despidió al conductor de la limusina con instrucciones de volver a recogerle una hora más tarde antes de tomar a Serena del brazo para subir las escaleras del brillante edificio, al cual aún estaban dando los últimos toques.

Serena abrió la puerta de su despacho. Beatrice, su secretaria, le había dejado una nota pegada al ordenador: me he ido a comer.

El senador entró y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella mientras Serena ocupaba su silla y esperaba.

— Te agradezco que hayas guardado silencio delante del conductor –dijo–. Es un sustituto de mi conductor habitual, y no me fío de él. Bueno, en realidad no me fío de nadie, excepto de ti.

—Me halaga, senador. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—¿Te ha mencionado Gea algo de que el sindicato del juego haya andado husmeando por la reserva?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿El sindicato del juego?

Él suspiró.

— Ya veo que no te ha dicho nada. Puede que siquiera ella sepa lo que está pasando –se pasó la mano por el pelo plateado y empezó a pasearse por el despacho–. ¡No sé qué hacer! Ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás. Esa gente es peligrosa. Si no se les detiene ahora, estrangularán de tal modo la reserva que ya no tendrá solución. Además, acababa de ofrecerle un trabajo a tiempo parcial a Darien Chiba en mi despacho para que refuerce la seguridad después de los disparos que hicieron hace unos meses contra el capitolio. Ahora voy a tener que pedirle que lo olvide, y no va a entender por qué, ¡y no puedo explicárselo! –miró entonces a Serena y, viendo su confusión, sonrió tristemente.

— No tienes ni idea de qué te estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. ¿Por qué no se sienta y deja de pasearse?

— Me voy a volver loco. –

—Por favor...

El senador se sentó por fin con un suspiro.

—¿Qué sabes del... padre de Darien Chiba?

—Pues no mucho –contestó–. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, trabajando en la construcción, mientras yo vivía con Gea, y lo que sé de él me lo ha contado ella. Era un hombre brutal que bebía demasiado cuando estaba en casa, que le pegaba, y que odiaba a su único hijo –explicó–. Parece ser que atormentaba a Darien cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, y si ella intervenía, la apartaba de un golpe. Al menos eso era lo que ocurría hasta que Darien volvió un día por sorpresa a casa y encontró a su madre después de que Jack había tenido una de sus explosiones con ella. En la reserva aún se habla de cómo Jack Chiba salió corriendo de la casa, huyendo de su propio hijo, apenas capaz de correr por el estado en que se encontraba –¿por qué tendría la sensación de que Holden parecía estarse enfureciendo? –Darien me dijo en una ocasión que si Jack Chiba no hubiera muerto de causas naturales, habría terminado por matarle él, y no me dio la impresión de que bromease.

Holden se miró las manos.

—Gea es una mujer tan frágil –dijo, casi como si hablase consigo mismo–. No puedo imaginarme qué clase de hombre podría ser tan brutal, tan cruel para hacerle daño deliberadamente.

—¿Conoce usted a Gea?

—De toda la vida –contestó–. Mi madre dio clases en la reserva antes de enviudar, así que yo crecí entre los lakota. De hecho, Tom Cuchillo Negro y yo hicimos la mili juntos –miró a Serena un instante antes de continuar–. He oído que está aceptando dinero, pero no lo he creído. Es uno de los hombres más honestos que conozco. Quiere que se abra el casino, sí, pero no aceptaría que el sindicato del juego metiese sus manos en él, y es la última persona que desviaría fondos destinados para la tribu.

— ¿y qué tiene todo eso que ver con Gea y Darien? –preguntó Serena, que seguía sin comprender.

—¿Sabes guardar un secreto? –le preguntó él, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Si guardándolo no hago daño a nadie –dijo tras meditarlo un segundo.

— Daño lo harías si lo revelases –le aseguró–, Serena, hace treinta y seis años, más o menos cuando yo me presenté por primera vez al senado, tuve una aventura con una encantadora chica lakota que había conocido desde la infancia. Pero acababa de casarme, y el padre de mi mujer era el principal benefactor de mi campaña. No podría haber ganado sin su apoyo –bajó la mirada–. Elegí seguir adelante con mi carrera política y renunciar a la pasión, pero no ha pasado un solo día desde entonces que no lo lamente –volvió a mirarla –. Pero hubo una complicación de la que ella nunca me habló. Tuvo un hijo. Y ahora hay un renegado del sindicato del juego que se ha unido a un grupo de Las Vegas y que está intentando meter sus tentáculos en Wapiti Ridge. Wapiti es una reserva pequeña, y precisamente por eso tiene el potencial de atraer a un montón de clientes. Hay mucho dinero en juego, y ese sindicato tiene conexiones con gente verdaderamente peligrosa del norte.

—Dios mío –exclamó–. No tenía ni idea.

—Ni yo tampoco hasta hace más o menos un mes, que empezaron a llegarme los rumores. Investigué un poco y averigüé lo suficiente para conseguir una investigación, pero el sindicato se enteró de ello y amenazan con sacar a la luz toda la historia a menos que deje de buscar los fondos destinados a la reserva que han desaparecido y que apoye el casino. Pero lo peor de todo es que mi hijo no sabe nada de mí. Cree que otro hombre es su padre.

Serena palideció y mirándolo fijamente cayó de pronto en la cuenta de que la mujer de quien hablaba debía ser Gea y que su parecido con Darien era más que casual.

—Darien... –susurró.

—Es mi hijo –confirmó con voz ahogada–. ¡Mi hijo! Y yo no lo he sabido hasta hoy, cuando esta mañana vino a verme un tipo del sindicato. Si no doy marcha atrás, acudirá a la prensa con la historia.

Serena se recostó en su silla.

—Darien cree que su sangre es lakota pura; es más, está obsesionado con preservar su pureza. ¡Se volverá loco si se entera de la verdad!

—No puede saberlo –replicó Holden–. Todavía no... y puede que nunca, si soy capaz de encontrar la forma de salir de este embrollo –se pasó la mano por el pelo–. Pensé que iba a morir sin tener hijos, Serena. Mi mujer no quería tenerlos –cerró los ojos–. Gea no me lo dijo. Seguramente tuvo miedo de hacerlo porque sabía que mi carrera política lo era todo para mí –miró a Serena–. ¿Y sabes una cosa? El dinero y el poder son cosas vacías y huecas si no puedes compartirlas con nadie. Y ahora que descubro que tengo un hijo, no puedo decírselo –se echó a reír sin piedad–. Qué ironía.

—Tampoco es justo para él que siga pensando que Jack Chiba era su padre.

—Pero tampoco lo es destrozar sus ilusiones, la persona que siempre ha creído ser. Por esto tengo que parar a esa gente mientras aún quede tiempo. Necesito ayuda, y tú eres la única persona a la que puedo acudir, Serena. No puedo dejar que humillen públicamente a Gea y a Darien por algo que, básicamente, es culpa mía. Y, por otro lado, no puedo permitir que el crimen organizado meta sus tentáculos en Wapiti –la miró fijamente con sus ojos zafiros–. Creo que la clave está en lo que tenga contra Tom Cuchillo Negro. Creo que también están presionándole con algo, y que lo están utilizando para apropiarse de parte de los subsidios gubernamentales que recibe la tribu en concepto de pastos y alquileres. ¿Me ayudarás?

—¿Acaso tengo elección? –replicó sonriendo–. Al menos, sé que tiene buen gusto en cuanto a mujeres –añadió.

— Pero ella no tuvo buen gusto en hombres –replicó él, cortante–. Yo la quería, sí, pero decidí sacrificarla por una brillante carrera, y me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida casado con una mujer que bebía como un pez, maldecía como un marinero y me odiaba porque yo no podía amarla. La engañé a ella y me engañé a mí mismo. Al final, se quitó la vida bebiendo.

—Hay personas que son autodestructivas. Uno hace lo que puede por ayudarlas, pero tienen que ser ellas quienes quieran superarlo. De no ser así, no hay tratamiento que funcione.

Él la miró fijamente un momento.

—Tengo entendido que Darien se ocupó de ti desde que eras muy pequeña. Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Sí, aunque no me sirva de nada.

—No tendrá la excusa de querer preservar su sangre lakota durante mucho tiempo más.

—Ya no espero milagros, y voy a dejar de desear lo que nunca podré tener. A partir de ahora, aceptaré lo que la vida quiera ofrecerme e intentaré sentirme satisfecha con ello. Darien tendrá que encontrar su propio camino.

—Hay amargura en tus palabras.

—Desgraciadamente, sí. ¿Qué quiere que haga para ayudarle?

—Es peligroso –puntualizó. Su juventud le hacía dudar–. No sé si...

—Soy arqueóloga titulada –le recordó–. ¿Es que no ha visto las películas de Indiana Jones? Pues todos somos así –declaró con una sonrisa–. Apocados por fuera y verdaderos leones por dentro. Puedo comprarme un látigo y un sombrero de fieltro, si quiere –añadió.

Él se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo, pero a condición de que, si llegas a encontrarte en peligro, me lo hagas saber inmediatamente.

—Llamaré a Seiya Kou si eso ocurre –dijo–. No es Darien, pero casi.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres correr el riesgo? –insistió, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Quiero que te busques una excusa para ir a Wapiti Ridge y poder vigilar a Tom Cuchillo Negro. Quiero saber por qué está cooperando con esa gente y qué se proponen exactamente. Intenta averiguar dónde han ido a parar esos fondos mientras yo intento unas cuantas maniobras políticas por aquí. Como vas de vez en cuando a ver a Gea y ahora trabajas en el museo, no despertarás sospechas. Si yo puedo descubrir quiénes son esas personas y dónde están, podré llegar a ellos antes de que empiecen a publicar mis pecados.

—Buena idea –contestó–. ¿Y qué le digo a Gea?

Él se miró las manos un instante.

—Dios mío... la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Tuvo un hijo mío y no me dijo ni una palabra –cerró los ojos–. Tengo un hijo y no lo sabía. Supongo que no me habría enterado nunca de no haber surgido todo esto. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué Jack Chiba era tan cruel con ella y con Darien –inspiró profundamente, vencido–. Y lo peor de todo es que mi hijo, mi único hijo, ha tenido que resultar ser la persona que más me odia de todo Washington.

—Usted tampoco le ha querido demasiado que digamos.

—¡Es un hombre temperamental, arrogante y testarudo!

—¿A quién se parecerá, digo yo?

El senador pareció considerarlo durante unos segundos y al final, esbozó una sonrisa.

—En cualquier caso, es reconfortante saber que no voy a morir sin haber tenido hijos –dijo, mirándola–. Gea no puede saber nada de todo esto. Cuando llegue el momento, si es que llega, se lo diré.

— ¿y quién va a decírselo a él?

—Tú –sugirió él.

—Ni lo sueñe –replicó ella.

El senador se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Bueno, ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora lo más importante es que tengas cuidado, ¿me oyes? He invertido un montón de tiempo y energía en secuestrarte para que trabajes para el museo, así que no quiero que corras ni el más mínimo riesgo. Si en algún momento sospechas que te han descubierto, sal de allí inmediatamente y llévate a Geaa contigo.

—Tiene miedo a volar –le recordó–. No se subirá a un avión a menos que se trate de una urgencia.

—¡Entonces iré yo en persona a meterla! –replicó.

Serena hizo una mueca divertida. Era exactamente igual que Darien.

—Sí, le creo muy capaz de hacerlo.

Holden echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo con la mano ya en el pomo.

—Ya que he sido yo quien te ha metido en esta excursión, haré que mi secretaria te envíe los billetes de avión.

—Más adelante tendrá que enfrentarse a un comité de investigación por todo esto y...

—Los pagaré de mi bolsillo –le interrumpió–. No quiero echar a perder mi reputación de santo.

—¡Ja!

El senador se echó a reír.

—Estaremos en contacto –se despidió–. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto.

Cerró la puerta y Serena se quedó recostada en su sillón, mirando sin ver el montón de papeles que esperaban sobre la mesa, compartiendo espacio con varias de las últimas adquisiciones del museo.

Holden daba por sentado que iba a poder solucionar aquel problema sin tener que decirle la verdad a Darien, pero ella no estaba tan segura. Más tarde o más temprano saldría a la luz, y eso le haría mucho daño a Darien, aparte de disminuir su autoestima y de incrementar el odio que sentía hacia Holden. Y, por añadidura, le proporcionaría motivos para odiarla a ella por conocer la verdad y no decírsela. Odiaba las mentiras tanto como ella. Ojalá Seiya no estuviera fuera. Él era la persona adecuada para ayudarla a enfrentarse a los malos y a descubrir hasta dónde llegaban sus planes.

El senador le envió los billetes al día siguiente, tras mantener una reunión con el director del museo, el doctor Phillips.

Jock Phillips era un hombre alto y con calvicie incipiente, sangre cherokee, gran amabilidad y auténtica pasión por todo lo relacionado con la cultura india.

— Matt me ha dicho que vas a salir de viaje a Dakota para comprar algo que, según me ha insinuado, es muy especial –le comentó Phillips con una amplia sonrisa–. Anda, Serena, dime de qué se trata.

—Es algo poco corriente, y te va a encantar –contestó, con el ferviente deseo de que pudiera ser verdad.

—¿Y cuánto me va a costar? –preguntó.

—Poco, te lo prometo. Ya verás como merece la pena.

—Estoy impaciente por verlo –replicó, e hizo una breve pausa–. Habría sido una pena que hubieses seguido en arqueología forense. La arqueología es mucho más reconfortante.

— Eso pienso yo también. Me encanta trabajar aquí.

— Y a mí que estés con nosotros. Eres una joya, jovencita –añadió con una sonrisa –. Vete a Dakota y tráenos algo que nos haga famosos. Somos muy jóvenes, ya sabes, y tenemos que competir con los grandes.

—Haré todo lo que pueda –le prometió.

Preparó las maletas aquella misma tarde después de cenar, y estaba tomándose un café cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ojalá fuese Seiya, que había vuelto antes de lo previsto, lo cual sería un verdadero regalo del cielo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Darien frente a ella.

Iba vestido con vaqueros, jersey negro de cuello alto y chaqueta de seda. Su aspecto era tan sofisticado que ella, descalza, con unos viejos vaqueros y una camisa que, de tanto lavarla, ya no era del rojo original sino de un desvaído color rosa, debía tener una pinta espantosa. Lo miró sin hablar.

—¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado.

—Estoy haciendo las maletas.

—¿Es que vuelves a mudarte? –preguntó con sarcasmo–. Antes era más fácil seguirte el rastro.

—Porque vivía en un nido de espías –espetó. Hacía poco tiempo que Seiya le había revelado el secreto–. ¡Me metiste en un apartamento en el que estaba rodeada de agentes del gobierno!

—Era el lugar más seguro para ti –replicó sin más–. Siempre podía haber alguien vigilándote cuando yo no estaba.

— ¡Pero es que yo no necesitaba que me vigilasen!

—Te equivocas. Tú no te dabas cuenta, pero eras objetivo constante de cualquiera que pudiese tener algo contra mí. Al final, fue precisamente eso lo que me empujó a renunciar al trabajo para el gobierno y a pasarme a la empresa privada –se cruzó de brazos y fue a apoyarse contra el respaldo del sillón –. En una ocasión, pillaron a un agente comunista con un rifle de mira telescópica, y a la semana siguiente, a un caballero sudamericano con una pistola automática, pero no te hablaron de ello. De no haber estado viviendo en un nido de espías, habría tenido que enterrarte, y los funerales son caros –concluyó, sonriendo.

Serena se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¿Y por qué no me mandaste de vuelta a Dakota?

—¿A casa de tu padrastro?

Aquel tema seguía siendo delicado para ella, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de discutir. Es más, daba la impresión de que fuese precisamente eso lo que andaba buscando.

—¿Quieres un café? –le preguntó, entrando en la cocina.

Él la siguió y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Lo siento –se disculpó–. Ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Uno más en la lista –contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos –, porque últimamente parece que siempre me llevo tu peor parte.

—¿Y no sabes por qué? –preguntó, soltándola.

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de sacar del armario una taza y un plato.

— Pues me da la impresión de que estás enfadado con alguien a quien no puedes atacar, y yo estoy en la línea de fuego.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo puedes adivinar tan fácilmente lo que me pasa? Ni siquiera mi madre lo consigue con tanta facilidad.

—¿Quién te ha tirado hoy de la oreja?

—Holden.

Menos mal que consiguió no mostrar nada ante la respuesta.

—¿Y eso? –preguntó fingiendo despreocupación.

—Me había contratado para que revisase la seguridad de sus oficinas, y hoy me ha llamado para cancelarlo todo.

—No estarás enfadado por lo que no vas a cobrar –bromeó. Conducía un Jaguar y se vestía en Armani, así que no podía ser eso. Le dolía saber que sus gastos de universidad no habrían sido para él más que calderilla.

—No. Lo que me molesta es el asunto en sí, porque estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho deliberadamente. Holden es un tipo que no olvida fácilmente, y supongo que ha sido su forma de hacerme pagar por la amigable charla que tuvimos en la fiesta de su cumpleaños.

Serena se mordió un labio. Matt Holden la había puesto en una situación terriblemente comprometida al revelarle su secreto.

—¿Charla? Querrás decir los gritos.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo, si es que no vuelves a mudarte? –cambió de tema.

Serena dejó la taza de café solo en la mesa de centro frente al sofá, y se acomodó en el sillón mientas él hacía lo mismo en el sofá.

—Voy a volver a ver a Gea –le dijo, lo cual, en parte, era verdad–. Quiero ver un artefacto que tengo intención de comprar para el museo –lo cual, no era verdad.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Esos artefactos tienen un significado sagrado para nuestro Pueblo –le dijo.– No tienen porqué estar en un museo. Forman parte de nuestra cultura.

Estaba tan orgulloso de sus ancestros... la verdad iba a herirle profundamente.

—No es esa clase de artefacto –mintió. En realidad no tenía ni idea de qué iba a poder encontrar que satisficiese al doctor Philips y a Darien, y que al mismo tiempo justificase el espionaje que iba a llevar a cabo para el senador Holden.

— Estuviste en Dakota hace un par de semanas. ¿Cómo es que no te lo trajiste entonces?

—Pues porque no estaba disponible –contestó, apartándose un delgado mechón de pelo–. y haz el favor de no preguntar tanto. He tenido un día bastante duro.

Darien se pasó una mano por la nuca, bajo la coleta; luego reparó en el moño bajo en el que ella se recogía el pelo.

—Creía que te lo soltabas por la noche.

—Cuando me voy a dormir.

—Qué suerte tiene Seiya –murmuró.

No iba a darle cuerda con la que ahorcarse, así que se limitó a sonreír.

—No va a cambiar –dijo él, tras un instante, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—No me importa. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, Darien, pero mi vida privada es sólo asunto mío.

—Muy bonito. Vaya forma de hablarme.

—Lo mismo digo –espetó–. ¿Quién te da derecho a hacerme preguntas sobre los hombres con los que salgo?

Lo vio apretar los dientes y sus labios conformaron una línea recta. Se parecía a su padre cuando se enfadaba. Terminó el café en un tenso silencio y se levantó. Miró el reloj.

—Tengo que irme. Sólo quería saber qué tal estabas.

—Sólo querías saber si Seiya estaba aquí –corrigió, y sonrió con descaro.

—Ya sabes que no apruebo tu relación con él.

—¿Y eso debería importarme?

Dio un paso hacia ella, y en sus ojos zafiros brilló un conflicto de emociones. Últimamente, con sólo mirarla, se excitaba más que con cualquier otra mujer que conociera.

—Seiya es un buen hombre –le dijo. No podía permitir que iniciase una discusión sobre él cuando en realidad su frustración provenía de otras fuentes–. Es un buen amigo, y no bebe cuando está conmigo. Nunca.

—Es un alcohólico –puntualizó, intentando controlarse.

—Ya te he dicho antes que está asistiendo a sesiones de terapia –dijo–. Está intentando rehabilitarse, Darien.

—¿Y esperas que con eso deje de preocuparme de ti, después de lo que mi propio padre nos hizo pasar a mi madre y a mí?


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El dolor palpitó en sus ojos aunque su rostro permaneciese impasible. Serena se levantó de la silla para plantarse delante de él.

—La gente no es cruel por naturaleza –dijo con suavidad–. A veces lo que ocurre es que sufren tanto por dentro que no pueden soportar el dolor; no son capaces de resistir las presiones de la vida diaria y recurren al alcohol o a las drogas en busca de consuelo.

—¿Qué razón tenía mi padre para sufrir tanto? –inquirió.

«Pues que su hijo no era hijo suyo y que su mujer quería a otro hombre», pensó. Al mirarlo, reconoció cómo los años de sufrimiento y angustia habían conformado al hombre que era. Su rostro era como el granito pero cada línea, cada músculo ocultaba tras de sí una herida del pasado.

—Acero templado por el fuego –dijo en voz alta y sin pensar.

—¿Quién, yo?

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Me equivoco?

Darien dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y parte de la tensión que le atenazaba se marchó con él.

—Estar contigo me proporciona paz –confesó inesperadamente–. Sólo la encuentro cuando estoy contigo. No tengo ni idea de por qué, pero es como una bomba a la que le quitaran la espoleta.

—Darien, el senador Holden ha debido tener una razón para hacer lo que ha hecho –le dijo, buscándole los ojos–. No voy a pretender conocerla, pero lo conozco a él. No es uno de esos políticos que mienten cuando le conviene a sus intereses. Es un hombre íntegro que no haría lo que ha hecho por una absurda venganza, y tú lo sabes –añadió con convicción.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Y tú qué sabes, Serena?

—De arqueología, un poco –sonrió.

—Me estás ocultando algo –dijo, sujetando su barbilla con los dedos–. Lo presiento.

—Eso es porque crees saberlo todo de mí –contestó, intentando apartarse–. No... no hagas eso –balbució, apartando su mano.

—Has cometido un error fatal –dijo él en voz baja, y se acercó a ella, rendido a la necesidad que era lo que de verdad le había empujado a ir allí a aquellas horas–. No deberías haberme tocado.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, la besó en la boca, aprisionándola contra la pared. Serena sintió su muslo entre las piernas y su cuerpo delgado y duro apretarla contra la pared.

No podía defenderse. Se moría de deseo por él, y hundiendo las uñas en su espalda, gimió dentro de su boca. Todo su cuerpo era como un instrumento de tortura que la empujaba más allá de cualquier placer que hubiera experimentado antes, y mientras su cuerpo empezaba a inflamarse, sintió que en él también se obraba un cambio que no podría haber pasado desapercibido, dada su proximidad.

Darien sabía que se estaban metiendo en un callejón del que no iban a poder salir, y con un enorme esfuerzo se separó de ella. Tenía la mirada desenfocada y él exhaló violentamente, temblando junto a su boca. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que casi ni el aliento cabía entre ellos. Tenía una erección, y ella lo sabía. Era la primera vez que no se lo ocultaba.

—Tienes que impedirme hacer esto –le dijo casi enfadado.

—Si te quitas ahora mismo de aquí, agarro lo primero que encuentre y te...

Le impidió terminar la frase con un beso.

—No es una broma –murmuró junto a su boca.

Sus caderas se movían suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, y la sintió temblar.

—Eso es... nuevo –dijo, intentando bromear.

—No, no lo es. Lo que pasa es que nunca he querido que lo notaras.

La besó entonces despacio, saboreando la comisura de sus labios tiernos y calientes. Escabulló las manos bajo su blusa y sobre sus pechos, por encima de su sujetador de encaje. Se estaba poniendo al límite, y si no paraba ahora que aún era posible, los dos lo iban a lamentar después.

—¿Es esto lo que le ofreces a Seiya cuando viene a verte?

Su sarcasmo funcionó. Serena le pisó con toda la fuerza de sus pies descalzos, y aunque le sorprendió más que hacerle daño, retrocedió. De un empujón, ella se liberó de sus brazos, mirándolo como lo haría una pantera.

—¡Lo que yo le ofrezca a Seiya no es asunto tuyo! ¡Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo! –le gritó.

Estaba magnífica, se dijo Darien. No había un solo hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera arrinconarla o plegarla a su voluntad. Ni siquiera su padrastro, borracho y brutal, había conseguido obligarla a hacer algo que no quería hacer.

—¡Cómo detesto esa sonrisa de suficiencia!

— No era eso lo que estaba pensando –contestó–. Mi madre era una mujer insegura y asustadiza cuando era joven –recordó–, pero siempre se interponía entre mi padre y yo para evitar que me pegase. Tardé mucho en crecer lo suficiente como para protegerla yo a ella.

Serena lo miró sin comprender.

—No te entiendo.

—Tú eres una mujer valiente, con fuego en tu interior –dijo–, y eso es algo que yo admiro, aunque a veces me exaspere. Pero no bastaría para protegerte de un hombre decidido a hacerte daño –suspiró–. Has sido... responsabilidad mía durante demasiado tiempo –dijo, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras–. No importa lo mayor que te hagas. Yo siempre seguiré sintiendo la necesidad de protegerte. No puedo evitarlo.

Pretendía reconfortarla, pero sus palabras le hacían daño.

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—¿Ah, sí? –replicó, mirándola a los ojos–. En un momento de debilidad...

—No tengo demasiados momentos de debilidad, y de esos pocos momentos, eres tú responsable en su mayor parte –dijo con humor negro–. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de marcharte? Se supone que soy yo la que tiene que intentar seducirte y no al revés. Estás rompiendo las reglas.

Darien arqueó las cejas. Su sentido del humor siempre parecía arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

—Es que habías dejado de intentar seducirme.

—Claro. Tanto me habías rechazado que ya no tenía ganas de seguir intentándolo.

Darien la miró con tanta intensidad como si la acariciase.

—No podía quitármelo de la cabeza –murmuró–... lo que sentí en casa de mi madre. Nunca había deseado a una mujer de esa forma, pero ni siquiera en aquel instante fue sólo algo físico –frunció el ceño–. Te deseo, Serena, y me odio por ello.

—¿Alguna otra novedad? –intentó bromear de nuevo–. Vete a casa. Y espero que no puedas pegar ojo en toda la noche.

—Seguro que no.

—Buenas noches –le despidió.

Estaba junto a la puerta, de espaldas a ella, inmóvil.

—Puedo nombrar a mis ancestros desde la guerra de México a principios del siglo diecinueve. Todos ellos pura sangre lakota. Quedamos tan pocos...

Serena podría haberse echado a llorar por lo que ella sabía y él ignoraba.

—No tienes que explicarme nada –dijo–. Sé cómo te sientes.

—No, no lo sabes –espetó–. Moriría por tenerte, aunque fuera sólo una vez –se volvió hacia ella, y había fuego en sus ojos–. Y para ti también es así.

—Pura corrupción de los sentidos. Tú no me quieres, y sin amor, es sólo sexo.

Darien inspiró profundamente. No quería preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Lo sabes por experiencia?

—Exacto –replicó, e intentó sonreír con desenvoltura. Los hombres se volvían taimados en cuanto el deseo les rondaba, incluso hombres como Darien, y no podía permitirle que supiera que era incapaz de desear a ningún otro hombre que no fuese él.

Su respuesta le dolió. Era lo que ella pretendía. Darien dudó aún un minuto más; luego abrió la puerta y salió.

Serena cerró los ojos y le agradeció a la providencia haber tenido el buen juicio de negarse lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Darien había dicho una vez que el sexo solo no bastaba, y tenía razón. Y ella se lo repitió una y otra vez, dirigiéndose a su cuerpo palpitante, hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

Serena condujo hasta Wapiti Ridge al día siguiente por la tarde desde el aeropuerto de Rapid City, en Dakota del Sur.

Gea salió al porche a recibirla secándose las manos en un delantal y sonriendo.

—Casi no me ha dado tiempo de preparar algo en condiciones para cenar. ¡Deberías haberme llamado ayer, y no desde el aeropuerto, bribona!

—Quería darte una sorpresa.

Gea hizo una mueca al oír la palabra sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Serena mientras subía los peldaños del porche.

—Se me olvidó darte una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Darien me dio tu regalo de cumpleaños cuando estuvisteis aquí la última vez –confesó–. Yo lo dejé encima del aparador del salón, y luego se me olvidó dártelo. ¡Espera, que ahora te lo traigo!

Serena tuvo la sensación de que el viento la había derribado con tan sólo oír pronunciar su nombre. Casi volvía a sentir su sabor en los labios, el hambre de su cuerpo empujándola contra la pared...

—Se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños –dijo en voz baja, conmovida.

—Nunca se ha olvidado, pero era cuando no os hablabais –le entregó una caja pequeña–. Vamos, ábrela.

A Serena le temblaron un poco las manos mientras quitaba el papel de regalo. Era una caja de joyería. No iba a ser un anillo, claro. No podía ser que...

—¡Será asqueroso! –exclamó–. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?

Gea se asomó por encima de su hombro a ver lo que había en la cajita y rompió a reír.

—No tiene gracia –la reprendió Serena.

—¡Vamos, hija, claro que la tiene!

Era un cangrejo plateado con ojos de rubí y pinzas de perla, y sonrió de medio lado.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad?

Sacó el alfiler de la caja y lo estudió. No era plata, sino oro blanco, y los ojos eran rubíes auténticos, igual que las perlas. No lo había comprado por impulso, sino que debía tratarse de un diseño hecho especialmente para ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Era la clase de regalo que se hacía a una persona que significaba algo importante. Recordó entonces la pasión de sus besos y deseó con todo su corazón que también hubieran significado algo importante.

Se colocó el pequeño cangrejo en el cuello de la blusa y supo que lo conservaría toda su vida.

—Bueno... ¿y cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó Gea mientras cenaban.

—Quiero conseguir un artefacto para el museo –dijo sin poner demasiado interés.

Gea la miró antes de contestar.

—No hay ningún artefacto aquí excepto los sagrados, y tú sabes muy bien que sólo se enseñan en las ceremonias. Ningún miembro de la tribu permitiría que los tocases, y mucho menos que te los llevaras a un museo.

Serena suspiró y tomó un sorbo de café.

—Gea, sería mucho más fácil si simplemente me creyeras cuando te digo una mentira.

Gea se echó a reír.

—Es que lo haces fatal.

—No puedo contártelo todo. He venido a fisgonear un poco.

Gea abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Operaciones encubiertas –dijo, entusiasmada–. Genial. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Es un asunto muy serio –replicó–. Hay gente que no tiene las manos limpias por aquí.

—Ya lo sé. Vienen y van en limusina con matrícula de fuera del estado, y cada vez que vienen, Tom Cuchillo Negro se va a la casa de su sobrino y tiene varios barriles de whisky.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Sé muy bien lo que está pasando –continuó Gea–, y sé que algo va mal. Los fondos destinados a la tribu se están evaporando, y no puedo creer que sea Tom quien se los queda. Es mi primo.

—También es buen amigo de un hombre poderoso de Washington, que está dispuesto a hacer saltar todo por los aires si consigue pruebas suficientes.

Gea removió la comida en su plato con el tenedor.

—Esa gente no ataca de frente, sino que te busca las vueltas. Buscan tus secretos.

—Pero no a personas como tú –contestó Serena deliberadamente–. Tú no tienes secretos.

Gea volvió a guardar silencio.

—¿Has visto a Darien?

El corazón le dio un brinco.

—Anoche.

—¿Está bien?

—Muy bien. No le gusta que salga con Seiya Kou.

Gea arqueó una ceja.

—No es eso, Gea. Está preocupado por mí. Seiya bebía mucho antes. Ahora ya no, pero Darien cree que es una mala influencia –tomó un sorbo de café–. El hermano mayor Darien al rescate.

—Se preocupa mucho por ti.

—Como se preocuparía por una hermana pequeña, y las dos lo sabemos, Gea. Esmeralda es la mujer que hay en su vida, y que no muestra síntomas de abandonarla en breve. De no haber sido por esa obsesión suya de no casarse con una mujer de otra raza, a estas alturas ya llevaría un anillo en el dedo. Es guapísima.

—Pero detesta a los nativos, igual que otra persona de la alta sociedad que conocí hace tiempo. Se deja llevar por los clichés de siempre: que somos sucios, ignorantes, salvajes que nos tumbamos a la bartola mientras el gobierno paga por mantenernos...

Serena se levantó y abrazó a la mujer que había ocupado el lugar de su madre en su vida.

—Tú eres una mujer limpia, inteligente, moderna, con una gran capacidad y un corazón enorme –declaró–. ¡Y cualquiera que diga lo contrario, tendrá que vérselas conmigo!

—Haces mucho por nosotros, Serena –dijo con solemnidad–. Más de lo que te imaginas –añadió, mirándola detenidamente–. ¿Cómo te has arañado la mejilla?

En aquel instante recordó con claridad la aspereza de la barba de Darien contra su piel y enrojeció.

—Así que eso es lo que ha pasado –musitó–. Me lo imaginaba. La noche en que Darien se marchó, mientras yo preparaba los sándwichs, se quedaron muy callados...

—No significó nada para él –le interrumpió.

Aquellos ojos oscuros, sabios y tristes, llenos de conocimiento, la miraron un instante.

—Es fácil rendirse, Serena, pero luego se paga el precio. Y a veces es muy alto.

Y Gea sabía bien de qué hablaba, abandonada en estado por un político ambicioso que se casó para dar un paso hacia delante en su carrera. Serena sintió su dolor muy cercano, y apretó su mano sobre la mesa.

—Puede que sí –dijo–, pero a veces la recompensa merece la pena.

Gea frunció el ceño y pareció dejar de respirar.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? –le preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, el horror desfiguró sus facciones–. Serena...

—No puedo tener secretos contigo –dijo, apretando su mano con más fuerza–, pero he prometido no decir nada, y tengo que ser fiel a esa promesa.

—El hombre que te ha enviado aquí... ¿es un senador?

—No puedo contestarte a eso.

—¿Un senador por Dakota?

—Gea...

—¿Matt Holden?

Serena cerró los ojos. No podía contestar. No debía hacerlo.

—Dios mío –susurró Gea, soltándose–. Lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Serena se mordió los labios. –Lo siento, Gea. Sí, lo sabe. La gente a la que he venido a investigar conoce toda la historia, y amenazan con contársela a los medios de comunicación. Teniendo en cuenta el prestigio del senador Holden en la cámara, podría destruir su carrera; eso sin tener en cuenta lo que sufrirían Darien y tú si todo saliera a la luz.

Gea se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró en silencio.

Serena volvió a levantarse de su silla y acudió a abrazarla.

—No te preocupes. El senador Holden cree que aún podemos detenerlos, si averiguamos exactamente quiénes son y lo que están usando contra Tom Cuchillo Negro. No estamos vencidas. Vamos a salir de ésta.

Gea se abrazó a ella.

—He querido decírselo muchas veces, a los dos, a mi hijo y a su padre, pero intentaba encontrar la mejor ocasión de hacerlo, y la mejor ocasión nunca llegaba. Matt estaba casado y Darien se sentía tan orgulloso de su herencia... –se separó y se secó los ojos–. Jack sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me casé con él, pero no sabía quién era el padre. Me dijo que me quería lo suficiente para hacerse cargo de mi hijo y de mí. Saber que otro hombre era el padre de mi hijo le corroía por dentro, sobre todo después de que supiéramos que no iba a poder tener más hijos. Me odiaba a mí y odiaba a Darien, y nos castigaba a los dos por su propia esterilidad. Empezó a beber y pasó de ser un buen hombre a un monstruo. La culpa fue mía –declaró–. Y para empeorarlo todo, le negué a Matt el derecho de saber que había tenido un hijo, y a Darien la identidad de su verdadero padre. Y ahora lo va a saber a través de algún periódico, o en alguno de esos programas de televisión. Él también acabará por odiarme.

—Nos odiará a todos durante un tiempo, después de saberlo –la consoló–, pero lo superará.

Gea negó con la cabeza mientras se restregaba los ojos una vez más.

—No, no lo superará. Es como tú con las mentiras. No nos perdonará.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le partía. Era la verdad.

—No podemos adivinar el futuro –dijo–, pero podemos intentar hacer algo. Tienes que enfocarlo por el lado positivo.

—¿Es que lo hay?

—Por supuesto. Vamos a descubrir a un renegado del sindicato del juego, a salvar al jefe de la tribu y a evitar que los fondos sigan desapareciendo, todo de un plumazo. ¡Saldremos en el telediario!

—Por segunda vez –musitó Gea, recordando el otro incidente.

Serena se rozó el cangrejo prendido en la solapa.

—Pero esta vez, será una imagen políticamente correcta.

—¿Cómo está Matt? –preguntó Gea, a pesar de sí misma.

—Guapo como un demonio. Tiene el pelo plateado, una planta arrogante, es testarudo y temperamental... muy parecido a alguien que tú y yo conocemos –sonrió–. Habla muy bien de ti, y se arrepiente de lo que hizo, ¿sabes? Me dijo que se equivocó al elegir.

—Me odiará por no haberle hablado de Darien

—¡En absoluto! –exclamó, mirándola a los ojos, que eran pozos de sufrimiento–. Es más, se siente culpable por lo que los dos habéis sufrido a manos de Jack Chiba. El único problema es que... bueno, ya sabes que Darien y él son enemigos, y saber que se trata de su propio hijo, ha sido toda una impresión.

—Yo lo quería –recordó con la mirada perdida en el pasado–. Crecimos juntos. Matt era mayor que yo, pero tenía tan claro cómo iba a vivir su vida, cómo iba a ayudar a la gente de aquí. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Entonces me dijo que iba a casarse con una mujer rica de la alta sociedad y que iba a presentarse a las elecciones. Discutimos. Pero después de las elecciones, antes de salir para Washington, vino a verme por última vez. Habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo, y yo le había echado tanto de menos... empezamos a besarnos y ya no pudimos parar –enrojeció, azorada–. Entonces me dijo que ya se había casado. Él se avergonzó de lo que había hecho, pero yo no. Era todo lo que iba a tener de él, y lo sabía, y unas semanas después de que se hubiera marchado, supe que estaba embarazada.

Gea sonrió.

—No puedes imaginarte la alegría que fue para mí. Sabía que no iba a poder decírselo nunca, pero yo estaba feliz. Entonces Jack me ofreció un hogar, y yo lo acepté –movió la cabeza apesadumbrada–. No sé cómo fui tan tonta. Pagué por mi error, y Darien también pagó. Intenté huir una vez, pero Jack me dio una paliza tan grande que después no podía ni siquiera andar. Me amenazó con hacerle lo mismo a Darien si volvía a intentar escapar, así que me quedé –miró a Serena –. Dicen que es muy fácil dejar a un marido que te maltrata. Que no hay más que marcharse y ya está. Pero yo sé que si nos hubiéramos ido, él nos habría encontrado y nos habría matado. Me lo dijo un par de veces, y yo sé que no exageraba. Estando borracho era capaz de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría. En aquellos tiempos no había casas de acogida para mujeres maltratadas. Nadie nos protegía. Ahora las cosas son distintas. Pero Darien tiene tantas cicatrices ya... aunque sean internas y nadie las vea, igual que las mías.

—Pero no lamentas haberle tenido –adivinó.

—Nunca lo lamentaré. Pero me entristece que Matt haya tenido que saberlo así. ¿Se lo ha dicho a Darien?

—No. Sugirió que lo hiciese yo –confesó–. Y yo le he dicho que no contenga la respiración esperando.

—A Darien no va a gustarle que le ocultemos la verdad.

—Ya lo sé. De todas formas, nunca habría cambiado de opinión respecto a mí, aun sabiendo que su sangre no es pura. Llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo de sueños.

—Si te alejas de él, te seguirá –dijo Gea inesperadamente–. Hay una unión, un vínculo entre ustedes que no puede romperse.

—Pero está Esmeralda–le recordó.

—Cariño, para Darien ha habido muchas Esmeraldas. Nunca las ha traído a casa, ni me ha hablado de ellas. Eran relaciones temporales, y ninguna de ellas era, digamos... inocente.

—Esmeralda está durando más que las demás.

Gea la miró a los ojos.

—Si se está acostando con Esmeralda, ¿por qué es incapaz de no tocarte a ti?

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una pregunta sencilla –contestó, y su azoramiento le hizo sonreír– Cuando entraste en la cocina la última vez que estuvisteis aquí, justo antes de que Darien se marchara, tenías los labios enrojecidos y no lo mirabas a la cara. Él estaba muy alterado, así que no hace falta ser adivina para saber lo que había pasado en mi salón. No es propio de Darien jugar con chicas inocentes.

—No creo que piense que yo lo soy –replicó–. Le he hecho pensar que Seiya y yo...

—Vaya, vaya.

—¿Vaya, qué?

—Pues que lo único que le ha mantenido alejado de ti es que no quiere aprovecharse de ti. Pero si ahora piensa que tienes alguna experiencia, ya no tendrá razón para mantenerse al margen. Tu juego es muy peligroso, Serena, y sé que el amor que sientes por él será tu perdición si él insiste. ¡Lo sé por experiencia!

Serena prefirió no pensar en ello. Tenía que quitarse a Darien de la cabeza, sobre todo mientras tuviese que estar allí.

—Ya me preocuparé de eso cuando llegue el momento –dijo tras un instante de reflexión– Ahora sécate esas lágrimas y acábate el café. Tenemos que planear la estrategia. ¡Hay que acabar con el enemigo como sea!


	8. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Durante los días siguientes, Serena conoció a Tom Cuchillo Negro, un hombre de edad con unos vivarachos ojos negros y de carácter amable, así corno a varios miembros del consejo de la tribu.

Ninguno de ellos le pareció sospechoso o turbio en ningún sentido. Estaba casi segura de que, pasara lo que pasase allí, ninguno estaba tornando parte.

Una de aquellas noches, compartió sus pensamientos con Gea.

—El problema es que no van a querer confiar en mí –dijo tras reflexionar–. Ojalá hubiese vuelto Seiya. Podría hacerse pasar por un miembro de otro sindicato del juego e infiltrarse. Yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Pues a mí no me mires –replicó Gea–. No sé jugar ni al cinquillo.

—Voy a llamar a Seiya –dijo, descolgando el teléfono que Darien había hecho instalar en casa de su madre y del que él pagaba la cuenta–. Si está en casa, nos echará una mano.

—Kou –contestó al descolgar.

—Temía que estuvieras aún fuera del país –dijo Serena, aliviada al oír su voz–. ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo unas cuantas cicatrices más –contestó despreocupado–. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar una pizza?. Te recojo a...

—Estoy en Dakota.

—¿Qué?

—Es una historia muy larga. Gea tiene un sofá muy cómodo. ¿Puedes venir?

Hubo una pausa.

—Si tanto me echas de menos, podríamos casarnos –respondió.

—No pienso casarme con un hombre que anda por ahí pegando tiros –dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Sólo disparo a los malos –protesto–. Es más, soy un chico listo. Sé lo que es un _foramen magnum_.

—¡Cariño! –exclamó, teatral–. ¡Saca ahora mismo la licencia!

Seiya se echó a reír.

— ¿En qué clase de lío estás metida, Serena?

—No es un lío. Simplemente estoy intentando comprar un artefacto, pero te necesito.

—Entonces, salgo para allá. Alquilaré un coche en el aeropuerto. Hasta pronto.

Y colgó.

—No irás a casarte con Seiya Kou –preguntó Gea.

—Es que sabe lo que es un _foramen magnum_.

—¿Un qué?

— Es una abertura grande que hay en la parte trasera del cráneo.

—¡Puaj!

—Para un arqueólogo es algo muy importante. ¿Sabías que por las características de ese orificio se puede identificar al menos una raza? Los indios nativos norteamericanos son mongoloides, y tienen los incisivos en forma de pala.

Gea se tocó inconscientemente los dientes y siguió haciendo preguntas, lo cual evitó que siguiera pensando sobre lo que Seiya acababa de proponerle a su niña.

Seiya llegó al día siguiente, con unos puntos en la mejilla y una nueva prótesis. Se la enseñó a Serena nada más bajarse del coche.

—Bonita, ¿eh? ¿No te parece más real que la anterior?

—¿Y qué ha sido de ésa?

—Ha quedado hecha añicos. No me preguntes dónde –añadió.

—No sé nada –le aseguró–. Vamos, entra. Gea ha preparado unos sándwiches.

Gea sólo había visto una vez a Seiya, en una visita que le había hecho con Darien. Se comportó educadamente con él pero distante, y eso se notaba.

—No le gusto –le dijo Seiya a Serena cuando aquella misma tarde estaban sentados en la escalera del porche.

—Es que piensa que me acuesto contigo –le explicó sin más–. Y Darien también.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo se lo he hecho pensar.

Él la miró con dureza.

—Pues en eso te has equivocado.

—No voy a permitir que piense que estoy esperando a que se dé cuenta de que existo. Ya está convencido de que estoy enamorada de él, y ya tengo bastante con eso. No puedo permitir que sepa que... bueno, que lo estoy. Todavía me queda un poco de orgullo.

—Desde luego yo estoy dispuesto a darle un poco de verosimilitud a tu mentira, si es eso lo que quieres –dijo, serio, pero añadió–: ¿o es que temes que no pueda manejarme con un solo brazo? –preguntó, riendo.

Serena se echó a reír, y se apretó contra él con cariño.

—Te quiero, Seiya, de verdad, pero tuve una mala experiencia cuando era una adolescente. He seguido un programa de terapia y esas cosas, pero sigue siendo traumático para mí pensar en intimar con alguien.

—¿Incluso con Darien? –preguntó con cuidado.

—Darien no me desea.

—Tú no haces más que repetir eso, y él no hace más que dejarte por mentirosa.

—No te entiendo.

—Vino a verme anoche, justo cuando acababa de colgar contigo.

Se pasó una mano por la cicatriz de la mejilla, y Serena contuvo la respiración.

—¡Creía que te habías hecho eso en el último trabajo!

—Darien lleva un anillo con una turquesa en la mano derecha –le recordó–, y hace daño cuando te da un puñetazo con él.

—¿Que te dio un puñetazo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú le habías dicho que nos estábamos acostando –explicó–. La verdad, Serena, me gustaría que me pusieras sobre aviso cuando pretendes utilizarme en una mentira. Me pilló desprevenido por completo.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Pues que le pegué yo... y detrás de lo uno, fue lo otro. Ya no tengo mesa de centro en el salón. Y no voy a contarte lo que hizo con mi mejor cenicero.

—¡Ay, Dios, cuánto lo siento!

—Darien y yo estamos muy igualados en la pelea, aunque no nos hemos peleado muchas veces. La verdad es que pega fuerte –frunció el ceño –. ¿Estás segura de que Darien no te desea? No se me ocurre otra razón por la que quisiera fregar el suelo con mi cabeza.

—El hermano mayor Darien al rescate –dijo, sonriendo con amargura–. Cree que no eres bueno para mí.

—Y no lo soy.

—Me gusta tenerte como amigo.

Él sonrió.

—A mí también. A lo largo de los años, no me ha quedado mucha gente. Cuando Kakiu me dejó, me volví loco. No podía soportar el dolor, así que busqué la forma de entumecerlo –movió la cabeza despacio–. Creo que no recuperé un poco la cordura hasta que me mandaste a esa psicóloga de Baltimore. ¿Sabías que tiene serpientes en su casa? –le preguntó.

—Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños vicios.

—En fin... que me convenció de que no se puede poseer a las personas. Kakiu no podía soportar lo que yo era, y ahora es feliz –añadió con una pizca de amargura –. Su marido es vicepresidente de un banco y tiene dos hijos de su anterior matrimonio. Todo muy apacible. Sin riesgos de que le disparen en cualquier guerra.

—Lo siento, Seiya.

Él apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas.

—La quería.

—Yo quiero a Darien, y tú al menos tendrás un matrimonio que recordar. Yo no tendré nada.

—Estarás mejor sin nada que recordar. Darien es imbécil. Está perdido. No sabe quién es.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Le da demasiada importancia a su cultura. La utiliza para identificarse a sí mismo. La herencia es importante, pero no lo es todo en una persona. Darien vive en un mundo de blancos, se gana la vida en su mundo. ¿Es lógico que un hombre tan obsesionado como él con sus raíces viva en ese mundo?

Serena se preguntó si Darien se lo habría planteado alguna vez en aquellos términos.

—Te refieres a que no vive con Gea, o cerca de su gente.

—Exacto. Algunas de las personas con las que ha tratado le han hecho sentirse incómodo, le han recordado que es parte de una cultura minoritaria, que no es lo bastante sofisticado ni urbano para sentirse orgulloso de nada.

—Seiya...

Él la miró.

—Tú eres blanca. No tienes ni idea de lo que es pertenecer a una minoría, ser tratada como una minoría. Nunca podrás saberlo, Serena. Aunque trabajes por la autonomía de los nativos, aunque comprendas y admires la cultura de Darien, nunca podrás formar parte de ella.

Serena no supo qué responder. Ni siquiera Darien le había dicho esas cosas, y se pasó la mano por la frente, dolida por la verdad que se ocultaba tras aquellas palabras.

—Supongo que te preguntarás por qué sé tanto del tema –sugirió–. Soy apache, Serena –dijo–. No se deduce a simple vista porque tengo la piel clara después de la mezcla con sangre escocesa y alemana, pero lo soy. De hecho, se me considera completamente apache. Podría vivir en la reserva de White Mountain si quisiera.

—No me lo habías dicho –murmuró.

—No te conocía lo bastante bien. Es casi gracioso. Darien es un fanático de sus raíces, y yo me avergüenzo de las mías. Ni siquiera voy a ver a mi gente. Odio ver cómo viven.

Aquella confesión la sacudió de pies a cabeza. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo hablarle. El Seiya que había conocido hasta aquel momento, acababa de desvanecerse.

—Esa fue la verdadera razón de que Kakiu me dejase –reveló–. No por mi trabajo, o porque me tomase una copa de vez en cuando. Me dejó porque... porque no quería tener hijos mestizos. Es que no le dije que era apache hasta que no llevábamos casi un año de casados. Unas gotas de sangre nativa aportaban un toque único y excitante, pero un verdadero apache... le horrorizaba.

La opinión de Serena sobre la legendaria Kakiu cayó en picado. No podía imaginarse cómo alguien podía avergonzarse de una herencia tan magnífica.

Él la miró y sonrió.

—Casi oigo hervir tu sangre. Sé que tú no te habrías avergonzado de mí. Pero tú eres única. Ayudas cuándo y dónde puedes. Ves la pobreza a tú alrededor y no arrugas la nariz, sino ante la que te remangas y ayudas en la medida de tus posibilidades. Haces que hasta yo me avergüence, Serena.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tú ves belleza y esperanza donde yo sólo veo impotencia –se frotó el brazo artificial como si le doliera–. No tengo ni la mitad del dinero que tiene Darien en bancos extranjeros, pero he decidido empezar a utilizar parte de él en otra cosa que no sea comprar licores exóticos. Una persona puede marcar la diferencia. No lo he sabido hasta que apareciste tú.

Ella sonrió y rozó su brazo.

—Me alegro.

—Podrías casarte conmigo –se aventuró, sonriendo–. No soy una perita en dulce, pero sería bueno contigo. Jamás volvería a beber, ni siquiera una cerveza.

—Tú necesitas a alguien que te quiera, Seiya, Y yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Podría decirte lo mismo a ti. Pero yo podría quererte, creo, con el tiempo.

—Pero nunca serías Darien.

Seiya inspiró profundamente.

—La vida nunca es sencilla. Es una especie de rompecabezas, pero cuando creemos tenerlo resuelto, las piezas salen disparadas en todas direcciones.

—Si te pones filosófico es que es hora de entrar. Mañana tendremos que hablar de lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Hay algo muy turbio, y Gea y yo necesitamos que nos ayudes a descubrir de qué se trata.

—¿Para qué están los amigos?

—Ya haré yo lo mismo por ti algún día.

Seiya no contestó. Estaba claro que Serena no tenía ni idea de hasta que punto le había afectado a Darien su invención de que se estaban acostando juntos. En el hombre que se había presentado en su casa la noche anterior apenas había podido reconocer al amigo y compañero de tantos años. Darien apenas conseguía articular frases con coherencia, y para cuando terminaron, los dos estaban agotados y sangrando. Puede que su amigo no quisiera casarse con ella, pero lo de la noche anterior sólo podía ser un ataque de celos. Los celos de un hombre que estaba enamorado hasta la médula y que ni siquiera lo sabía.

Dos días tardó Darien, aún dolorido y con algún que otro moretón, en pasarse por el museo para averiguar el verdadero motivo de que Serena se hubiera marchado a Dakota, porque sabía que no tenía nada que ver con los artefactos. Algo estaba ocurriendo, y Serena actuaba de un modo extraño, lo mismo que Seiya. Y él iba a averiguar por qué.

Habló con el doctor Philips, que le dijo que se había marchado para comprar un artefacto que había localizado Y que iba a hacer famoso su pequeño museo. De hecho, hasta el mismo senador Holden estaba tan entusiasmado con el proyecto que le había pagado el billete de avión.

Siguiendo el hilo de aquella información, Darien entró como un rinoceronte en la oficina de Matt Holden, pasando casi por encima de su secretaria.

—No pasa nada, Katy –le dijo Holden a la joven–. Cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?

Ella obedeció aunque con evidente aprensión. Darien parecía haberse vuelto loco.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde que Matt Holden supiera que aquel hombre era su hijo, y lo miró atentamente. En su rostro estaban presentes generaciones de sangre lakota, en aquellos ojos zafiros, la mandíbula firme, su constitución alta y elegante. Darien no podía saber que por sus venas corría también sangre francesa; que su abuelo había sido un virrey en Marruecos y que su abuela pertenecía a la aristocracia francesa. Darien era la continuación de una línea orgullosa, pero él no podía decírselo. Qué tristeza. Cuántos errores había cometido...

—¿Y bien? –le preguntó, intentando mantener el antagonismo de siempre, aunque en su corazón sintiese una grieta.

—¿Por qué ha enviado a Serena a Dakota?

Holden contuvo la respiración. Miró a su alrededor, seguro de que debía haber algún micrófono en su despacho, a pesar de que algunos agentes lo habían revisado con equipo electrónico. No podía hablar allí.

Darien interceptó la mirada y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato, lo activo, y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Nada mejor que un espía para cazar a otro espía, Holden –dijo, sonriendo–. Ya puede hablar. Eso –señaló al aparato–, le dará a quienquiera que pueda estar escuchando un buen dolor de cabeza.

Holden se relajó un poco.

—No puedo decirle mucho –confesó–. Es un asunto complicado y hay gente inocente involucrada.

Él era una de esas personas.

—Díganos lo que pueda –le pidió Darien tras un instante.

Era extraña la duda que percibía en Holden. La verdadera hostilidad parecía haber desaparecido. Estaba cambiado. ¿Por qué?

Holden se recostó en su sillón y miró a su hijo.

—Hay una serie de intrigas y misterios en la reserva. Prometí a alguien echar un vistazo, y Serena está haciendo unas cuantas preguntas por mí.

—Eso es asunto de la tribu, y no suyo. ¿Por qué quiere meter la nariz? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Para su padre, el hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, fue como mirarse en un espejo que le devolviese por arte de magia a la juventud–. Su influencia no llega hasta allí.

Holden enrojeció y bajó la mirada. En su mandíbula tembló un músculo involuntariamente.

—Es un asunto personal, y muy delicado. Serena está... averiguando unas cuantas cosas en mi nombre. Solo tiene que observar a unas cuantas personas, eso es todo. Nada que entrañe ningún peligro.

Darien se inclinó hacia él inesperadamente, los ojos como dos relámpagos zafiros.

—Si quería vigilar a alguien, ¿por qué no acudió a mí? ¡Tengo contactos en todas partes! Podría haber llevado a cabo esa investigación sin tener que mezclar a Serena.

Holden cerró los ojos.

—No lo entiende. Usted no... podía intervenir.

Aquello cada vez era más raro.

—¿Por qué no?

Había un retrato de Andrew Jackson en la pared de su despacho, y vagamente pensó en el escándalo que había tenido que soportar por su querida Rachel.

—No puedo decírselo –volvió su atención a su hijo–, pero tiene que mantenerse al margen de todo esto. Su participación es impensable.

Darien frunció aún más el ceño.

—No tiene sentido.

—¡Maldita sea! –exclamó, pasándose las manos por la cara–. Está bien. Se trata de un asunto político –dijo, escogiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra –. Hay algo en mi pasado que no quiero que se sepa, porque tiene que ver con una mujer inocente cuya vida quedaría destrozada si se hiciese público. Unos tipos me han amenazado con sacarlo a la luz si no hago... ciertas cosas por ellos.

—Yo puedo ser muy discreto –replicó Darien, sorprendido.

—Lo sé –inspiró profundamente y miró a su hijo con toda preocupación–. Pero no puede involucrarse en ello. De ninguna manera. Si siente el más mínimo respeto por mí, le ruego que confíe en mi palabra. Tiene que quedarse al margen, todo lo lejos que pueda.

Qué raro. Aquel hombre era su enemigo y sin embargo estaba sintiendo una especie de unión con él, un vínculo fuerte y extraño. Era casi como si Holden pretendiera protegerle, pero ¿por qué iba a necesitar él protección?

—He trabajado para la CIA –puntualizó–. Sé cuidarme bien.

—Lo sé, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con su capacidad de mantenerse vivo –Holden volvió a pasarse la mano por la cara–. Nunca antes había estado en una situación como ésta; jamás había tenido las manos atadas de este modo. Me merezco lo que me ocurra, porque yo soy el único responsable, pero no puedo permitir que esa mujer pague por mis pecados. Tengo que protegerla, cueste lo que cueste.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el senador fuese un hombre sensible y sin embargo su voz vibraba de dolor, sonaba cubierta por un velo de pérdida.

—Sigue queriéndola.

—¡Por supuesto que aún la quiero! –explotó–. Siempre la he querido. Pero era tan condenadamente ambicioso... tenía que ser poderoso y rico, así que me casé por dinero y sacrifiqué todo lo demás por este escaño. Y ahora estoy aquí, sentado en el sillón por el que tanto he perdido, con mis pecados sobre la mesa y esperando que el hacha caiga sobre mi cuello. Y no puedo culpar a nadie excepto a mí mismo.

Darien se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

—¿Tiene esto que ver algo con que cancelase la revisión de su sistema de protección?

Holden asintió sin mirarlo.

—No tiene ningún sentido.

—Y espero que nunca lo tenga –declaró Holden solemnemente. Con un ademán de infinito cansancio, se recostó en su sillón, apretando los brazos con las manos hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos–. Serena no corre ningún peligro, se lo prometo. Tengo amigos de los que ella no sabe nada que la están vigilando.

La sorpresa cada vez era mayor.

—¿Tiene amigos en Wapiti?

Holden volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Mi madre fue profesora en la reserva cuando yo era niño mientras mi padre servía en el ejército, para que yo no tuviera que viajar cada vez que a él le cambiaban de destino. Crecí en la reserva.

En la reserva... tenía algo en la punta de la lengua. Algo que había oído decir, pero que no conseguía recordar...

Holden se puso de pie.

—No vaya. No se mezcle en esto. Podría causar un daño irreparable. Es una situación... delicada.

Darien se levantó también, pero no se movió del sitio.

—Era una mujer de nuestra reserva –dijo de pronto.

Holden no contestó.

—Se avergüenza de ella, ¿no? Por eso lo ha mantenido en secreto.

—No es la clase de mujer de la que un hombre pueda avergonzarse –declaró, mirándolo a los ojos–. Todo lo contrario. Pero elegí mal, y la perdí.

A Darien le sorprendió que confiase de aquel modo en él. No tenía sentido. Pero claro, tampoco nada de lo que le había dicho antes lo tenía.

Darien se llevó una mano a la frente y el anillo de turquesa llamó la atención del senador. Qué curioso. Era como si lo hubiese reconocido.

—Mi madre me lo dio después de morir mi padre –le explicó, ya que su curiosidad era obvia–. Era de él. Mi madre se lo regaló cuando empezaron a salir juntos. Yo no quería a mi padre, pero lo llevo por ella. Le tiene mucho aprecio.

Holden recordaba perfectamente aquel anillo. Gea se lo había regalado un día antes de que él se viera obligado a confesar que no había posibilidad alguna de que siguieran juntos. Se lo había devuelto tras la confesión, y ella se lo había regalado a su hijo. Al hijo de los dos. Casi no podía soportar el dolor.

Qué reacción tan extraña la de Holden, se dijo Darien.

—¿Conoce a mi madre? –le preguntó de pronto.

Holden lo miró esforzándose por simular indiferencia.

—Serena me ha hablado de ella. Se llama Gea, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Conocí a mucha gente de la reserva, pero ha pasado ya tanto tiempo que no consigo recordar las caras –mintió.

—No malgastó el tiempo haciendo campaña en Wapiti Ridge, ¿eh? –preguntó cáusticamente.

Holden se irguió.

—Pues no –confesó con frialdad–. A mi mujer no le gustaban los indios, y se avergonzaba de que la gente supiera que mi madre había dado clases en la reserva –la ira empezó a brillar en los ojos de Holden –. Por si tiene dificultades en reconocer esa actitud, podría preguntarle a su amiga Esmeralda por qué no quiere ir a Wapiti con usted. ¿O es que tiene miedo de la respuesta?

Darien apretó los puños.

—Váyase al infierno.

Holden no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

—Fui comandante de un escuadrón en Vietnam –le dijo con excesiva suavidad–. Fuerzas especiales, así que no cometa el error de pensar que sería peso muerto en una pelea con un hombre más joven.

Darien lo miró con curiosidad, sin sentirse intimidado, pero reconociendo algo en la planta de aquel hombre, en su aspecto. Qué rara aquella sensación.

Holden era su peor enemigo, pero le respetaba. No. Había algo más que respeto, pero no conseguía identificar qué.

—Dígale a Serena que vuelva –replicó–. No quiero que corra ningún peligro.

—Yo cuidaré de ella –contestó él–. Está mejor sin usted.

—¿Cómo? –exclamó.

—Ya sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero. Dele tiempo para que se cure. Es demasiado joven para consagrarse ya a la soltería por un hombre al que ni siquiera ve.

—Es un enamoramiento pasajero. Lo olvidará.

—Eso espero. Buenos días.

—Lo mismo que la adoración hacia el héroe –continuó Darien.

—Y por eso, después de ocho años, Serena va de una aventura a la otra sin preocuparse de más –objetó.

Las palabras podían herir. Y mucho.

—Qué ingenuo. ¿De verdad piensa que va a permitir que otro hombre la toque que no sea usted?

Holden se fue a la puerta del despacho.

– No olvide su aparato –añadió, señalando la mesa.

—¡Espere!

Holden se detuvo con la mano en el pomo.

—¿Qué?

Darien recogió el aparato.

—Mezclar dos culturas cuando una de ellas está al borde de la extinción es puro egoísmo –dijo tras un instante–. No tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos personales. Es una cuestión de necesidad.

Holden soltó el pomo y volvió para colocarse frente a Darien.

—Si yo tuviera un hijo –dijo, casi atragantándose con la palabra–, le diría que hay cosas mucho más importantes que unos volubles principios. Le diría que... que el amor es algo escaso y precioso, y que no hay nada que pueda sustituirlo.

Darien lo miró a los ojos.

—Mira quién habla.

—Precisamente por eso –replicó y dio media vuelta.

—No pretendía decir eso –se disculpó. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentirse culpable?–. No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por mi cultura.

—Si no fuese por la diferencia de razas, ¿qué sentirías por Serena?

Darien dudó.

—No cambiaría nada. Serena es responsabilidad mía. He cuidado de ella, y por su parte sólo sería gratitud, nada más, y yo no podría aprovecharme de eso. Además, sale con otro hombre.

—Y no puedes vivir siendo el segundo, claro.

El gesto de Darien se endureció.

—Qué cantidad de excusas –murmuró Holden, moviendo la cabeza–. Pero, en realidad, no se trata de la raza, ni de la cultura, ni de haber sido su guardián durante tanto tiempo. Es puro y simple miedo.

Darien apretó los dientes y no contestó.

—Cuando se quiere a alguien, se puede perder el control sobre uno mismo –continuó el senador –. Empiezan a considerarse las necesidades de la otra persona, sus deseos, sus temores. Lo que uno hace afecta a esa otra persona, y hay también una cierta pérdida de libertad –dio un paso más hacia él–. Lo que pretendo decir es que Serena ya ocupa ese lugar en tu vida. Sigues protegiéndola, y no importa que haya otro hombre, porque no puedes dejar de buscarla. Todo lo que has dicho en este despacho lo demuestra –concluyó, mirándolo a los ojos–. No te gusta Seiya Kou, y es porque crees que Serena está teniendo una relación con él. Es porque él ha estado unido a una mujer tan fuertemente que no puede librarse de su amor por ella a pesar de los años que han transcurrido desde el divorcio. Así es como te sientes tú también, ¿verdad, Darien? Tampoco tú puedes librarte de Serena. Pero Seiya está siempre con ella y puede que Serena llegue incluso a casarse con él por pura desesperación. ¿Y entonces, qué? ¿Adónde irán a parar todas tus nobles excusas?

Darien apagó el aparato y salió del despacho sin pronunciar una palabra y sin mirar atrás. Fue mucho después cuando se dio cuenta de que Holden había empezado a tutearle.


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El sol del otoño brillaba con fuerza, pero era frío. Seiya se había vestido con una bonita chaqueta de traje y Gea y Serena se lo presentaron a Tom Cuchillo Negro.

—Tienes buena compañía estos últimos días –comentó Tom a Gea con una sonrisa.

—Ah, sÍ. Estos dos tortolitos –Contestó ella–. Seiya está descansando entre dos trabajos así que ha venido a pasar unos días con mi Serena adónde mi hijo no pueda verlos juntos. Darien es como un hermano mayor para Serena. La vigila constantemente.

—Ya conozco a tu hijo –dijo Tom, y miró a Seiya–. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy _croupier_ –mintió alegremente– Pero puedo trabajar en el blackjack igualmente. He trabajado para la nación cherokee en su casino de Carolina del Norte.

Tom pareció incómodo de pronto.

—Tengo entendido que quieren abrir también aquí un casino –comentó–, y se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor podía dejar caer mi nombre en el sombrero. No estaría mal encontrar trabajo en el lugar en que Serena pasa tanto tiempo.

Tom se mordió un labio y se acercó para hablar a Seiya en voz baja.

—El casino no... contrata gente de fuera. Es decir, si es que llega a construirse. Deberías marcharte. No deberías estar aquí. Y tú, tampoco –añadió, mirando a Serena–. Podríais estar en peligro.

—¿Qué clase de peligro? –preguntó Seiya.

—No puedo decir más –contestó el hombre con tristeza –. Rezo para saber qué hacer, pero nadie me contesta. Es como si todo el mundo me hubiese abandonado.

Seiya le apartó de las mujeres y le habló en lakota en voz baja, para que nadie pudiese oírlos.

Tom Cuchillo Negro lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Hablas mi lengua! –exclamó.

—La tuya y la mía... apache. No le diré nada ni a Serena ni a Darien. Tienes mi palabra. Cuéntamelo todo.

El hombre se abrió a Seiya sin pensárselo dos veces. Los del sindicato del juego sabían de un crimen que se había cometido durante los años setenta, cuando los levantamientos de las reservas sioux, y podían relacionar a Tom con uno de los que había quedado sin resolver. Podía ir a la cárcel. Había suficientes pruebas para ello. Había sido una pelea justa, pero por aquel entonces él bebía de vez cuando, y como aquella noche estaba borracho, recordaba la mayoría de los detalles. Esos hombres le habían llevado pruebas de su crimen, aportadas por su propio nieto, que era quien le había vendido la idea del casino al sindicato para salvar su vida. Había sido él quien les había hablado del pasado de su abuelo y ellos se habían apropiado de una buena parte de los fondos destinados a la reserva, desafiando después a Tom a que se atreviera a revelarlo. Incluso habían contratado un arquitecto y un constructor, y habían empezado a untar las palmas de los políticos para conseguir la aprobación del casino.

—Dame sus nombres –insistió Seiya.

—No puedo dártelos si quiero conservar la vida –dijo Tom.

—Está bien. Entonces dime cuándo van a volver.

—No puedo –replicó el hombre–. Y no debes estar aquí cuando vuelvan. Están utilizando nuestro propio dinero para hacer estudios comerciales y cuando intenté detenerlos, amenazaron con llamar al FBI.

Seiya sabía bien qué terror podían inspirar esas palabras en el corazón de un hombre que había vivido libre toda su vida.

—No le digas nada a nadie –concluyó–. Yo estaré vigilante. Conseguiré hacer algo.

Tom Cuchillo Negro le pareció en aquel momento más viejo que las mismas colinas.

—No eres croupier, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Pero eres un buen hombre.

—Ya no –dijo Seiya con tristeza–, pero tengo amigos que sí que lo son. Debe haber algo por escrito, algún registro en el que figuren esos fondos.

—Sí, pero los tengo yo guardados en mi oficina. No puedo enseñártelos. Se darían cuenta.

Seguramente, pensó Seiya mientras veía alejarse a Tom. Pero aún no era demasiado tarde. Se le había ocurrido una idea de cómo conseguir esos documentos sin que tan siquiera Tom Chuchillo Negro lo supiese.

—¡Cuéntame! –le pedía Serena más tarde, tirando de los dos brazos a Seiya.

—¡Que me vas a desmembrar! –protestó él, riendo.

Serena soltó su brazo artificial y le tiró del bueno.

—Quiero saberlo todo. Esto es cosa mía. ¡Tú eres sólo un testigo!

—He prometido no decírselo a nadie.

—Pero lo prometiste en lakota, así que cuéntamelo en un idioma en el que yo te entienda.

Le contó sólo lo de que aquellos hombres llegarían pronto a la reserva.

—Necesitamos el número de matrícula –dijo–. Podremos localizarles.

—Ya, claro. Seguro que van a venir aquí con su coche particular para que todo el mundo sepa quiénes son.

—¡Maldita sea!

Seiya se echó a reír, y estaba a punto de contarle lo de su método alternativo cuando un coche deportivo llegó a gran velocidad y se detuvo delante de la casa de Gea.

Darien Chiba se bajó de él, vestido con vaqueros, chaqueta de piel y con gafas de sol. Llevaba el pelo suelto y le caía a la espalda como una cortina de seda negra. Serena lo miró fascinada. En todos los años que hacía que lo conocía, muy pocas veces le había visto con él suelto.

—Sólo te faltan las pinturas de guerra –comentó Seiya en tono resignado, y le ofreció la mejilla que tenía sana–. Adelante. Me gusta ir a juego.

Darien se quitó las gafas y los miró a ambos sin reír.

—Holden no me ha dicho nada, y quiero respuestas.

—Entonces, entremos –dijo Serena–. Ya estamos llamando bastante la atención.

La casa estaba vacía.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? –preguntó Darien inmediatamente.

–En la cooperativa de manualidades, dando instrucciones a las mujeres. Están haciendo unos pendientes y un vestido de gamuza para el museo.

Darien se sentó sin dejar de mirarla.

—Yo voy a acercarme a Alce Rojo por unas cuantas cosas. ¿Quieren algo? –preguntó Seiya.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—¿Serena?

Ella también contestó negando con la cabeza.

—Volveré dentro de una hora.

Y se marchó.

—Quiero una respuesta –repitió Darien.

Serena se sentó en el borde del sofá.

—Tendrás que preguntarle a Matt Holden. Yo sólo sé una pequeña parte de lo que está sucediendo aquí. Estaba intentado sacarle otra a Seiya cuando tú lo has echado todo a perder.

Dejó las gafas sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué está haciendo Seiya aquí?

—Le he pedido yo que viniera. Necesito alguien que no sea conocido en la reserva y que se haga pasar por... por jugador para que pueda hacer algunas preguntas. ¿Por qué llevas el pelo suelto?

—No te preocupes de mi pelo. ¿Por qué un jugador?

—El senador Holden tenía razón: el sindicato del juego pretende entrar aquí. Ton Cuchillo Negro sabe del tema, y está asustado. No sé hablar lakota, pero veo las caras de la gente. Tom le ha contado a Seiya toda la historia en lakota.

—Eso era lo que querías que Seiya te contara.

Ella asintió, y Darien la miró de un modo extraño.

—Y le has pedido ayuda a él en lugar de a mí.

Serena bajó la mirada.

—Sí.

Darien no contestó durante un minuto. Después, se acercó a ella y empezó a deshacerle el moño.

—Darien, ¿qué...

—Calla.

Terminó de quitarle las pinzas y su pelo rubio cayó hasta la cintura y alrededor de su cara. Darien le quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa y, sin dejar de mirarla, cerró la puerta y echó la cadena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera mi madre?

Ella apenas podía hablar.

—Se fue hace un momento, y va a comer con su grupo.

—Seiya no volverá hasta dentro de una hora

Entonces avanzó hacia ella con una determinación que incluso una virgen ciega podría reconocer.

Serena se levantó e intentó retroceder, pero él la sujetó por los brazos.

—¿Es que has cambiado de opinión, Serena? –le preguntó junto a los labios–. ¿O tienes miedo?

—No... no lo sé.

Darien tiró suavemente de su barbilla para poder ver sus ojos.

—Yo nunca te forzaría –dijo solemnemente–. Ni en este sentido, ni en ningún otro.

Su respiración se tranquilizó un poco y bajó la mirada. Un mechón de pelo negro cubría el bolsillo de su camisa y lo tocó. Estaba frío.

Él no se movió. La postura de Serena, su nerviosismo la estaban delatando.

—Tienes miedo de mí.

A ella le costó trabajo responder.

—No, claro que no.

No sin cierto nerviosismo, Darien enredó los dedos en su pelo.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que Seiya te había poseído?

—¡Mira, Darien...

Pero él la interrumpió apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Le di una paliza de muerte. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Sí, pero no me digas que ha sido por mí, que no soy tan importante para ti.

Él se rió.

—No tienes ni idea.

—¿Qué tal está Esmeralda? –le preguntó con sorna.

—No lo sé –contestó, tomando un puñado de su pelo–. No la he visto últimamente, y nunca me he acostado con ella.

—Menudo cuento.

—Es la verdad.

—Pues no has salido con nadie más.

—¿Pero tú la has mirado bien? Es delgaducha. Con el pelo medio raro. De ojos pálidos.

Le estaba diciendo algo que no podía creer.

—He soñado con tenerte muchas veces –dijo en voz baja–. Lo he deseado sin cesar desde que te besé. Viniendo hacia aquí, los celos que sentía de Seiya no me dejaban ver el camino. Pensar que podría haberte tenido sin complicaciones, sin sentirme culpable después... –suspiró ásperamente y se acercó a la ventana–. He debido perder la cabeza. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que, después de lo que te ocurrió, llegar a intimar así con un hombre sería muy difícil para ti.

Ella no se movió.

—Intentaba tocarme en cuanto se le presentaba la oportunidad, incluso cuando mi madre estaba viva. Y cuando murió... –bajó los ojos–. Esa no fue la única vez que intentó violarme. Supongo que tuve suerte. No sé que habría hecho sin ti.

Cuando se volvió a mirarla, la rabia de su mirada era incontenible. Casi le hacía temblar. Nunca le había hablado de ello.

—No te lo dije porque no quería que pudieras hacerle daño a mi padrastro y que te metieras en problemas con la ley, pero todo ello me enseñó a no confiar en los hombres. Más tarde, en la universidad, reaccioné muy mal cuando los chicos intentaban intimar conmigo –se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa–. Uno de los chicos que intentó pasarse conmigo acabó mal después de que le aplicase una de las técnicas de defensa personal que tú me habías enseñado. A partir de entonces, nadie quiso salir conmigo. La terapeuta me dijo que, incluso después de las sesiones, tardaría tiempo en confiar en un hombre lo suficiente para hacer el amor con él. Mis recuerdos en ese sentido están envueltos en una sensación de asco y de culpa también. Debería haber huido antes...

—No.

Su voz sonó atronadora, descarnada por la ira.

—Tienes que saberlo –insistió ella–. No puedo hablar de ello con nadie más, y mucho menos con tu madre. Cuando me besas, siento que mi cuerpo se derrite y que quiero sentirte cerca, muy cerca. Me encanta cuando siento tu erección junto a mí, y saber que yo la he provocado, pero nunca hemos llegado más allá. Es gracioso que creyeras que había podido acostarme con Seiya –continuó, apartándose un mechón de pelo–, aunque siento que le golpeases por algo que no había hecho –lo miró con una sonrisa triste–. No sé si puedo llegar a funcionar sexualmente, ni siquiera contigo.

Darien hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y, en el silencio de la habitación, se oyó el tintineo de unas monedas.

—Ojalá me hubieras hablado antes de todo esto.

—No habría cambiado nada.

—Puede que no, pero hablar de las heridas puede ayudar a curarlas.

—Tú no hablas de las tuyas –espetó.

Se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

—Claro que sí –replicó–. Contigo. Nunca le he hablado a nadie más de cómo nos trataba mi padre. Es algo muy personal que no comparto. No puedo compartirlo con nadie que no seas tú.

—Yo soy parte de tu vida –contestó ella, apartándose de nuevo el pelo– Eso no podemos evitarlo. Tú fuiste mi consuelo cuando mi madre murió, y mi salvación cuando mi padrastro me hizo daño. Pero no puedo esperar que sigas ocupándote de mí. Tengo veinticinco años, Darien. Es hora de separarme de ti.

—No, no lo es –tiró de sus manos para acercarla. Nunca le había visto más solemne que en aquel momento–. Estoy cansado de contenerme. Averigüemos hasta dónde llegan tus cicatrices. Hagamos el amor, Serena. Sé lo bastante para ayudarte.

Ella lo miró sin decir nada.

—Darien... –rozó su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Le estaba ofreciendo el paraíso, como si pudiera ser capaz de conjurar sus demonios acostándose con él–. Sólo conseguiremos empeorar las cosas, pase lo que pase.

—Tú me deseas –dijo con suavidad–. Y yo te deseo a ti. Deshagámonos de los fantasmas. Si puedes olvidarte del miedo, no tendré a nadie más a partir de este momento excepto a ti. Acudiré a ti cuando sea feliz, cuando esté triste, cuando el mundo me pese sobre los hombros. Me acurrucaré en tus brazos y te consolaré cuando seas tú quien esté triste, o cuando estés asustada. Podrás acudir a mí cuando me necesites. Yo te acurrucaré.

—Y pondrás todos los medios para que nunca me quede embarazada.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre ese tema. No puedo comprometerme de otro modo. Nunca.

Serena acarició su pelo. ¿Podría vivir con tan sólo una parte de él, y esperar a que llegase el día en que la abandonara para casarse con otra mujer?

Si no llegaba a saber la verdad sobre su padre, eso sería lo que ocurriría. Pero no podía decirle lo de Matt Holden, aunque su propia felicidad dependiese de ello.

—Tendré mucho cuidado –dijo, mirándola a los ojos–. E iré muy despacio. No te haré daño de ningún modo.

—Seiya podría volver...

—No, no volverá –se levantó y tiró suavemente de ella–. No te pediré más de lo que puedas darme –la tranquilizó–. Si sólo quieres que nos abracemos y nos besemos, eso será lo que haremos.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Serena suspiró.

—Daría... lo que fuera... por dejar que... me hicieras el amor –dijo en voz baja–. Durante ocho años...

Darien la silenció con un beso, y la respuesta inmediata de Serena le maravilló. Incluso antes de saber toda la verdad sobre su experiencia tan traumática, muchas veces se había preguntado si sería capaz de llegar a la intimidad total con alguien. Era algo que siempre le había preocupado, porque algunos hombres eran insensibles a esas cosas y podían marcarla para siempre. Él no lo haría. Aunque ella no fuese capaz de entregarse completamente, iba a conseguir que su primera experiencia íntima fuese memorable.

Ella le deseaba, eso estaba claro; el primer paso estaba dado.

Serena le sintió sonreír y lo miró a los ojos con ansiedad.

—Todos hemos sido debutantes alguna vez –le susurró, mirándola con ternura mientras acariciaba su boca con sus labios, deteniéndose en aquel placer lento y sensual, invitándola a relajarse.

Pero Serena estaba aferrada a su camisa, a sus labios, bebiendo de aquel goce pausado en el silencio de la habitación.

Darien deslizó las manos por su espalda para acercarla a su cuerpo, y cuando sus caderas entraron en contacto, su cuerpo reaccionó tal y como esperaba que lo hiciera.

Serena quiso mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, y encontró en ellos un fuego nuevo, y cuando volvió a besarla, a devorarla con besos que ya no eran juguetones, le sintió temblar. Aquello era pura seducción. Aunque no la había experimentado nunca, la reconoció inmediatamente y las nuevas sensaciones que estaban haciendo vibrar su cuerpo le hicieron gemir y apretarse contra él, animando a las manos de Darien que la empujaban contra su vientre.

Podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Casi los sentía palpitar en sus labios, en sus gemidos, y hundió las manos bajo su blusa para subirlas lentamente por sus costados hasta llegar a la curva de sus pechos y por fin a sus pezones endurecidos.

Serena volvió a gemir y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, contestando a sus besos con absoluta sumisión.

Parecía febril, completamente entregada, tanto que podría haberla tomado allí mismo.

—Si quieres que pare, dímelo ahora –le ofreció en voz baja.

Ella no podía pensar; apenas podía respirar. Lo único lúcido que había en su cabeza era precisamente que no debía parar.

—No... no pares –balbuceó, temblando al intentar ganar de nuevo su boca –. Te quiero –gimió.

Con un quejido, Darien volvió a besarla, y tomándola en brazos como si fuese ligera y delicada como un cristal, la llevó a la habitación de invitados que ella ocupaba, deteniéndose tan sólo a cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

Se quedó tumbada sobre el edredón de la cama, en aquella pequeña habitación, vibrando de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido mientras le veía desnudarse. Luego, se quedó un instante junto a la cama, desnudo, para que ella pudiera satisfacer su curiosidad sobre la erección que ni siquiera una virgen podía confundir.

—Supongo que habrás visto fotografías –murmuró al empezar a desnudarla a ella.

—Ninguna como tú –contestó en voz baja.

Él sonrió.

—¿No hay reservas de última hora? –preguntó suavemente, mientras le quitaba la última prenda.

—No –contestó, y lo vio acariciarla despacio y sonreír al disfrutar por primera vez de la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. No sintió vergüenza. Al contrario, era excitante.

Empezó por besarla en el vientre mientras se acomodaba a su lado y después tomó lentamente el camino de sus pechos. Cuando los alcanzó, su sollozo de placer le produjo un estremecimiento ante lo que iba a venir después, y Serena se aferró a su pelo, sujetando su cabeza donde estaba por temor a que pudiese parar.

Darien sonrió. Iba a necesitar mucho tiempo, pero eso ya no le preocupaba. Le deseaba, y todo saldría bien.

Ralentizó el ritmo de sus caderas para acomodarse a su inexperiencia, enseñándole cómo debía acariciarle, cómo devolverle el placer que él le proporcionaba. Al final, cuando temblaba ya como una hoja con los ojos abiertos y empañados por las olas de placer que había extraído de su cuerpo, se colocó sobre ella.

—No tengas miedo –le dijo, moviendo despacio sus caderas–. Si te hago un poco de daño, te compensaré después por ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y mientras Darien volvía a moverse despacio, ella no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Le había sujetado las manos junto a la cabeza y Serena se aferró a ellas. La primera punzada de dolor la paralizó. Nunca había soñado que podría estar mirándolo a los ojos cuando ocurriera, o que ello pudiera excitarla tanto.

—¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó suavemente.

—No –susurró ella, sorprendida de que pudieran hablar en esa intimidad. Las piernas le temblaron cuando volvió a moverse sobre su cuerpo. Era increíble la sensación, y movió las piernas para acomodarle justo antes de sentir el escozor de su invasión.

—¿Así? –preguntó él cuando sintió que apretaba de nuevo sus manos–. ¿Así, Serena?

—¡Sí! –exclamó ella, y le oyó como una risa honda, una especie de deleite de depredador que se transformó en un ardiente beso.

No podía verlo con claridad, pero le sentía moverse dentro de ella, cada vez más hondo, más fuerte, más... bienvenido en el vacío de su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda y sintió de nuevo la punzada que presagiaba el éxtasis con cada movimiento de sus caderas. Se aferró a él, gimiendo. Nunca se habría atrevido a soñar que pudiera ser tan placentero.

—En toda mi vida no había disfrutado tanto –susurró él, apretando los dientes con el placer que le traspasaba. Con una mano siguió la línea de su muslo mientras incrementaba el ritmo. Ella cerró los ojos y él también, cuando la gloria de aquel encuentro le bañó como una ola de fuego. Profundo y aterciopelado, pensó; profundo, aterciopelado y lento como un río de lava fluyendo, fluyendo...

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. La sentía retorcerse bajo su peso, intentando alcanzar la satisfacción final, desesperada por alcanzar el clímax, sus ruegos ahogados perdidos en el latido de su corazón.

—Serena... Serena...

Ella gritó y no reconoció su propia voz. El placer era increíble, casi insoportable, pero no podía dejarse ir, todavía no... ¡Todavía no! Su cuerpo era como una vela, quemándose, quemándose, sí, y entonces, Si, sí, allí...¡la explosión!

—¡Darien! –gimió triunfal, porque su cuerpo acababa de encontrar lo que había estado buscando.

Olas de placer le recorrieron las piernas, el vientre, la levantaron en su cresta, la lanzaron entre espuma.

Darien gimió violentamente y su cuerpo se quedó rígido e inmóvil sobre ella. Luego sobrevinieron los temblores, y por un segundo, abrió los ojos y los clavó, oscuros como la noche, en los de ella.

—Nunca... tan intenso... –murmuró sin dejar de temblar–. Dios... nunca ha... sido así...

Serena lo abrazó mientras el clímax le hacía gemir roncamente, indefenso en sus brazos. Tardó mucho en quedarse inmóvil, con la mejilla apoyada en la de ella. Podía haberse quedado embarazada, pensó Serena. Él no le había preguntado si tomaba algún anticonceptivo. Ella no le había preguntado si estaba protegiéndola. Pero no diría una palabra. No tendría por qué enterarse. Entonces recordó al senador Holden, con un hijo del que Gea nunca le había hablado, y se sintió tremendamente culpable.

Darien se movió despacio, su cuerpo aún deliciosamente palpitante y perezosamente volvió a acariciarla, a explorar su cuerpo, viendo como ella le observaba azorada. Sonrió. Había sido como la explosión de un volcán.

Se tumbó boca arriba y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—Ven aquí.

Y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Estaba saciado, se dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo, y debería sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, pero le era imposible. Ella lo quería, y él la había seducido y le había hecho el amor con absoluta dedicación. Ella se lo había entregado todo, y él tenía ahora la sensación de haberse aprovechado. No habían usado nada. Ojalá estuviese tomando la píldora. No se lo había preguntado. Había sido un irresponsable, y ella estaba demasiado excitada y era demasiado inocente para haberse dado cuenta. Era curioso que él, que tan escrupuloso era con el uso de contraceptivos, hubiera tenido aquel descuido. Con una mujer virgen. Su virgen. Su mujer. Inspiró profundamente, sorprendido por el orgullo que sentía. De todos los hombres que había en el mundo, le había elegido a él y, teniendo en cuenta su traumático pasado, era un regalo de gran magnitud.

—Culpabilidad. Tormento. Pena. Sorpresa. ¿Cuál? –preguntó ella.

—Estoy intentando decidirme –contestó él, riendo –, pero lo único que encuentro es orgullo. Te he satisfecho completamente, ¿no?

—Más que completamente –murmuró ella sobre su hombro humedecido y dibujando el contorno de su pecho firme–. Abrázame.

Darien la rodeó con ambos brazos, tumbándola sobre él.

—Te he seducido –dijo, entrelazando sus piernas.

Ella lo besó en el cuello.

—Sí –Serena le oyó contener la respiración–. ¿He hecho algo más?

Él arqueó las cejas y con la cabeza señaló hacia su vientre. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y contuvo la respiración.

Darien la besó apasionadamente en la boca antes de levantarse de la cama.

—¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó.

Darien se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones y la miró divertido.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que mantener la cabeza fría. Seiya debe estar a punto de llegar.

— Pero si acaba de irse.

—Hace casi una hora que se fue –le corrigió, haciendo un gesto hacia el reloj de la mesilla.

—¡Una hora ya! Serena se incorporó de golpe.

—Es que me he tomado mucho tiempo contigo –dijo él–. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Sí, pero no creí que fuese tanto.

Darien tiró de sus manos para hacerla levantar.

—¿Ha merecido la pena esperar? –le preguntó, tomando su cara entre las manos.

Ella sonrió.

—Qué pregunta más tonta.

—Ha sido maravilloso –dijo él, serio de pronto–, pero debería haber sido más responsable.

Sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. Él no había usado nada y tenía que saber que ella tampoco.

—Ya sabes que existe esa píldora de la mañana después –dijo–. Mañana puedo acercarme a la ciudad y comprarla –mintió como una bellaca. No tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, pero si eso le consolaba.

Darien descubrió que la idea le disgustaba y frunció el ceño.

—Podría ser peligroso.

—No, no lo es.

Darien se quedó pensativo un momento. En toda su vida había tenido una experiencia igual con una mujer.

—Nunca podría haberlo hecho con otro hombre –le dijo ella en voz baja–. Ha sido incluso más bonito que en mis sueños.

El corazón le dio un salto. Así había sido también para él.

—Bésame –le pidió en voz baja.

Y ella lo besó.

—No me has obligado a nada, Darien –le dijo después, adivinando sus pensamientos–. He tomado una decisión consciente. Necesitaba saber si lo que me ocurrió hace tanto tiempo me había destruido como mujer, y he averiguado del modo más maravilloso posible que no ha sido así. No me avergüenzo de lo que hemos hecho juntos.

—Yo tampoco, pero no tenía derecho.

—¿A qué? ¿A ser el primero? –sonrió–. Lo habrías sido hace ocho años, o dentro de otros ocho. No quería que fuese otro hombre. Nunca lo he querido.

—Serena...

—No te estoy pidiendo que me hagas una declaración de amor eterno. No pienso pedirte nada. No soy de esa clase de mujeres –hizo una pausa–. Tienes que irte a casa.

—Pero si estoy en casa.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Le sacaré a Seiya lo que haya descubierto y le diré a la gente adecuada lo que tenga que saber –le acarició el pelo. Qué suave era. Sonrió y rozó sus labios–. Antes me dijiste que nos tendríamos el uno al otro a partir de ahora, si esto ocurría. Que no habría ni Esmeralda, ni otra mujer. Que acudirías a mí en busca de consuelo o de cuidados.

Darien tomó dos puñados del pelo de Serena y enmarcó con él su cara antes de volver a besarla.

—Y así será, aunque no sepa si voy a poder volver a soportarlo.

—¿El qué? ¿Hacer el amor conmigo?

—Tú no sabes mucho de todo esto –dijo con un suspiro–, pero hay grados de placer. A veces es bueno, a veces es mejor, pero sólo una vez en la vida es sagrado.

—No comprendo.

—Tú eras virgen –susurró muy serio–, y hemos unido nuestras almas. Yo estaba dentro de ti, y tú lo estabas de mí –rozó su nariz con la suya–. Me he llegado a preguntar si un hombre podía morir de placer. Ha sido tan bueno que casi me duele.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé. Te quiero.

Él apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento –murmuró Serena, separándose de él–. Sé que no quieres oírlo. Pero es un hecho de la vida, como los huesos en la arqueología. No puedo evitarlo, y tú ya lo sabías. No podría haberme acostado contigo sólo porque te deseaba. Con mi pasado, no.

Él lo sabía. Perfectamente. Pero es que la pasión que habían vivido le había dejado inseguro por primera vez en su vida.

—Escúchame –le dijo Serena, intentando aparentar una serenidad que no sentía–: tienes que irte a casa. Hay una razón de peso por la que no deberías estar aquí.

—Eso es lo que me dijo Holden. ¿Por qué? Sé ser discreto. Si está ocurriendo algo aquí, tengo todo el derecho a saber de qué se trata. Ya sabes lo que pienso del casino. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no ha sido idea de Holden lo del sindicato del juego para conseguir apoyo y oponerse tajantemente a lo del casino?

—Estoy segura de que no es así –contestó–, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que estás poniendo en peligro el futuro de una persona inocente estando aquí.

Darien la miró frunciendo el ceño y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Serena, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo cuando vuelvas a Washington –le dijo de pronto.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero contestó que no con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya he sido responsabilidad tuya durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora soy independiente, y puedo cuidar perfectamente de mí misma.

—¿Y una sola vez conmigo, te ha bastado?– sugirió.

Ella sonrió.

—No me bastaría aunque lo hiciésemos cuatro veces al día durante el resto de nuestras vidas y tú lo sabes –contestó–. Pero no voy a ser tu querida, Darien.

—Serena...

—Vuelve a casa y deja de sentirte culpable por algo que queríamos los dos. No voy a meterme en tu vida. No te he pedido nada, y no pienso hacerlo después –se acercó y le besó en la mejilla–. Y no te preocupes por las consecuencias, porque no va a haber ninguna, ¿vale?

Esas últimas palabras le atravesaron el corazón de parte a parte. Él tenía la culpa de que hubiese tomado esa decisión, con su fanatismo sobre la mezcla de sangre, y sabía bien que si tomaba alguna decisión drástica, no se lo perdonaría el resto de su vida. Terminó de vestirse mientras ella hacía lo mismo. No podía dejar de pensar.

—No tienes que hacer nada, Serena –dijo de pronto cuando salieron de nuevo al salón.

—¿Qué?

— Me refiero a lo de esa píldora. No me gusta la idea.

Le gustaba que se preocupase por ella. ¿Haría siempre el amor así? Ojalá supiera más de hombres. Había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida. Se sentía completa, pero no quería que Darien sospechara que no tenía intención de tomarse la dichosa píldora.

—Vale. Vete a casa –tomó su mano y le acompañó hasta el coche–. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¡Deja de empujarme hacia el aeropuerto, Serena! –protestó.

—No te estoy empujando. Sólo te animo.

—No quiero irme –dijo, y tanto si ella se dio cuenta como si no, le salió de lo más hondo del corazón.

—Todos tenemos que hacer a veces cosas que no nos gustan –le recordó–. No va a pasar nada. Además, en este momento del mes, sería dificilísimo –mintió.

—¿Ah, sí? –preguntó, vagamente desilusionado.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Que tengas buen viaje.

Darien se rindió al fin y subió al coche.

—Si es dificilísimo, no tendrás que correr riesgos tomando ninguna porquería, ¿no?

—No.

—Ni de ninguna otra manera.

Serena volvió a sonreír.

—No –le prometió.

Darien sonrió también, grabándosela en la memoria tal y como estaba en aquel momento, con su preciosa cabellera rubia suelta y moviéndose suavemente alrededor de su cara. Seguía sin haberse puesto las gafas, y se preguntó si le estaría viendo con claridad.

—Si me necesitas, volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarme.

—Lo sé.

Se acercó para ver mejor sus ojos zafiros. La miraba de un modo distinto. Posesivo, sí, pero no como antes.

Darien sacó un brazo por la ventanilla y tocó el cuello de su blusa. Era la que tenía puesto el cangrejo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, mucho. Es precioso. Gracias, Darien. Y... bueno, que siento lo de la crema –añadió, riéndose.

—Como has comprobado hace un momento –dijo–, no ha causado daños irreparables.

Serena enrojeció y él se echó a reír.

—Bueno, me voy –dijo–. Dame un beso y me iré, si es que tengo que irme de verdad.

Salió del coche y se besaron, Serena sujetando un manojo de pelo negro con una mano.

—¿Por qué te habías soltado el pelo? –le preguntó tras un instante.

—¿No lo sabes? Pregúntaselo a mi madre. O mejor, a Seiya. Él lo supo nada más verme –entrecerró los ojos–. Si te toca, le costará más que unos cuantos puntos en la mejilla. Ahora me perteneces.

Puso en marcha el coche y Serena se apartó y le vio alejarse antes de haber podido decirle que las personas no son posesiones de nadie. Ojalá pudiera haberse ido con él. Ahora que iba a tener tiempo para pensar, terminaría por llegar a la conclusión de que se había aprovechado de ella. Claro que también, siendo un poco optimista, cabía la posibilidad de que se convenciera de que no podía vivir sin ella.

Al empezar a subir las escaleras del porche, recordó de pronto lo que significaba que un lakota se soltase el pelo. Tiempo atrás, justo antes de ir a la guerra, los guerreros se soltaban el pelo y se pintaban la cara, y al caer en la cuenta del significado de lo que había hecho Darien, se sonrió. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, le había dicho a Seiya que venía dispuesto a luchar.


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Serena estaba ya totalmente calma cuando Seiya volvió.

—¿Cómo has conseguido convencerlo de que se fuera? –quiso saber Seiya.

—Le he sobornado –contestó ella.

—Conmigo no habría funcionado.

—Es que no lo habría intentado contigo –replicó, forzando la sonrisa.

—Me alegro, sobre todo después de haberle visto con el pelo suelto. Me alegró que dejase tan claras sus intenciones. Supongo que ahora estás fuera del alcance de nadie.

Serena se rió.

—Eso era lo que él pretendía, pero seré yo quien lo decida.

Seiya sonrió, pero su mirada lo decía todo. No iba a haber nadie para ella, excepto Darien. Y lo entendía. Él tenía sus propios fantasmas. Se alegraba de que por fin Darien hubiera aceptado la importancia de Serena en su vida.

—Quiero saber... necesito saber qué te ha dicho Tom –preguntó ella, invitándole con un gesto a sentarse en el sofá.

—Le prometí que no lo haría. Le han amenazado con algo muy concreto. Algo por lo que puede perderlo todo.

Tom, el senador Holden, Gea, Darien... todos podían perder algo. Se sentía impotente y furiosa por ello.

—Odio a los chantajistas –dijo entre dientes–. ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!

—Lo hay –le aseguró–. Voy a hacer un trabajo de bolsa negra.

—¿Qué?

—Conoces a Darien hace mucho tiempo, así que tienes que saber de qué estoy hablando. Es una operación encubierta, y no pienso decirte nada más. Mañana tendrás un nombre. Puede que incluso una dirección. ¿Te servirá?

Serena sonrió.

—Claro que sí.

Darien tenía una reunión con Andrew Furuhata en Washington al día después de volver de Dakota del Sur. No había parado de darle vueltas a la cabeza y seguía sintiéndose culpable de haberse aprovechado de los sentimientos de Serena... eso sí, entre recuerdos de ella que empeoraban a cada segundo.

—No estás centrado en lo que estamos hablando –se quejó su jefe al verlo mirar al vacío.

—Lo siento –se disculpó–. Es que estoy un poco... distraído.

—Sí, ya lo sé –replicó él–. Tengo entendido que se ha quedado con tu madre para buscar piezas nuevas para el museo.

Darien lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no te tomas unos cuantos días libres y los pasas allí?

—Ya he estado allí, pero ella me ha facturado de vuelta para aquí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Está haciendo algo peligroso, pero no sé el qué. No consigo que nadie me diga nada.

—Estarán preparando tu fiesta de cumpleaños –sugirió, estirando las piernas–. Mina me hizo lo mismo el día de mi cumpleaños –sonrió–. Tuvimos un cantante de ópera, dos jugadores de baloncesto famosos, un cuarteto de cuerda y un cocinero francés.

—Absolutamente decadente –reprendió Darien.

—Podrías venir al próximo. Serena y tú.

Pensar en ir a algún sitio con ella le confortó por dentro. Habían salido juntos en contadas ocasiones, aunque en muchas otras cenaban en su apartamento mientras veían alguna película en la tele. Su vida se había quedado inexplicablemente vacía sin ella, y ahora era aún peor, porque antes no tenía recuerdos íntimos que le atormentasen.

—Puede que lo haga –musitó, ausente.

Andrew se recostó en su sillón.

—Y ahora, si puedes dedicarme unos minutos, me gustaría decirte lo que hay que hacer.

Darien apoyó los brazos en la mesa con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento. Adelante.

Cuando volvió a su apartamento, se encontró la puerta abierta. Con el ceño fruncido, abrió y entró.

Esmeralda estaba en la cocina, sacando comida del horno.

—Ah, ya estás aquí –dijo alegremente, como si él no le hubiese dicho que su relación, aunque superficial, había terminado.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

Acababa de cambiar la cerradura de la puerta.

—El portero me ha dejado entrar, como siempre. Mira, he preparado la cena.

—Ya he cenado –espetó–. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

Esmeralda lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¿Por qué, Darien? Soy culta, tengo talento, me parece que soy bastante guapa y estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que tú quisieras en la cama.

El se limitó a mirarla.

—Hemos sido amigos, Esmeralda, y me gustaría que lo siguiéramos siendo, pero no admito que alguien invada mi intimidad sin haber sido invitado, y eso también te incluye a ti.

Se quitó el guante del horno y lo apagó. Segundos después, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Es que estás enfadado conmigo? –le preguntó, temblorosa.

Darien abrió la puerta y se quedó sujetándola. No podía pensar en volver a tocarla, aunque fuese sólo inocentemente, después de lo que había compartido con Serena.

Como el truco no estaba funcionando, Esmeralda se secó las lágrimas de cocodrilo y se encogió de hombros.

—No pienses que me he rendido –dijo al pasar por delante de él con el abrigo en la mano y sonriendo, coqueta –. Imagínate cuántos hombres querrían estar en tu lugar. Soy rica.

A costa del dinero de su ex marido, sí.

—Yo también lo soy.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Tú eres indio, y los indios no son ricos.

—Yo sí –su tono despectivo, más que sus palabras, le habían hecho daño, pero no lo demostró.– Buenas noches, Esmeralda.

—¡No pienses que voy a permitir que me humilles así! –explotó de repente–. ¡No voy a permitir que un hombre con tu origen me plante! ¡Yo no soy una lastimosa arqueóloga de tres al cuarto a la que puedes manipular a tu antojo!

Qué estúpido había sido. ¿Qué habría visto en aquella mujer?

—Jamás serás la mitad de mujer que es Serena –espeto.

Su sonrisa fue fría como el hielo. El no podía saber que Serena había llamado mientras él estaba fuera, y que ella le había contado con todo detalle cómo era el vestido de novia que había encargado a un prestigioso diseñador, o cómo le había insinuado lo bueno que era en la cama. Y no iba a saberlo. El orgullo de Serena no iba a permitirle mencionarlo, y sólo ella no iba a hablar. Darien era suyo, y no estaba dispuesta a perderle.

—Estaré cerca cuando recuperes la cordura, cariño –ronroneó–. Volverás. Todos lo hacen.

Darien cerró la puerta. Mañana volvería a cambiar la cerradura y tendría una pequeña charla con el portero.

Serena estaba muy callada cuando Gea y ella se sentaron a la mesa para cenar. Seiya había salido sin decir adónde iba, o cuándo volvería.

Gea la miró en silencio hasta que Serena levantó la mirada.

—Me han dicho que Darien estuvo ayer aquí –dijo–. No me lo has comentado.

—Es que le hice volver a casa –explicó, intentando quitarle de la cabeza la llamada que había hecho a su casa.

—¿Por qué no podía quedarse aquí?

— Porque el senador Holden no quiere que se involucre. Tiene miedo de que pueda averiguar algo si empieza a investigar.

—Eso es cierto –admitió Gea con tristeza –, pero me habría gustado verlo –hizo una pausa–. Estás muy callada esta noche. Algo pasa.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Llamé para asegurarme de que Darien había llegado bien y me contestó Esmeralda.

—Debe vivir con él. En el fondo, esperaba que no fuese así.

—Pues al parecer, es cierto –replicó. Darien le había dicho que su relación con ella no era íntima pero, evidentemente, había mentido. Esmeralda estaba preparándole la cena. ¿Por qué le habría mentido? ¿Sólo para llevársela a la cama? Sabía que estaba casi obsesionado con ella físicamente, que había ido hasta allí para buscarla, que estaba celoso de Seiya y los hombres podían perder la razón cuando deseaban a una mujer. Decía que se sentía culpable por lo que habían hecho, y seguramente era así, pero porque le había sido infiel a Esmeralda. ¡Nada le había dolido así antes!

—¿Y qué te ha dicho Esmeralda? –insistió Gea.

—Que había llegado bien, que es un amante magnífico y que le están haciendo el vestido de novia –miró a Gea–. Vas a tener una nuera guapísima.

—Darien no va a casarse con ella, y tú lo sabes.

—Pues ella piensa que sí, y yo también. En cuanto sepa la verdad, lo hará. Lo siento, Gea, pero tienes que saber que, tarde o temprano, saldrá a la luz. Incluso si la prensa no se entera de la historia, es inevitable que termine por enterarse.

—No me gusta pensar en ello.

—Lo sé.

—Me odiará.

—No te odiará –replicó Serena con firmeza–. Al principio se enfadará y desaparecerá durante varios días. Pero después lo aceptará y volverá a casa. Ya lo conoces –añadió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo conozco –Serena estaba pálida–. Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

—Él ya lo sabe, pero no va a cambiar nada. Sigue diciendo que no quiere casarse con una mujer blanca, y supongo que Esmeralda es la excepción.

—Aquí está ocurriendo algo raro.

—Lo sé. Y tiene que ver con el jefe de la tribu –cambió de tema –. Ahora no tenemos tiempo para preocupamos por mis problemas. Tenemos que ayudar al senador –suspiró–. Se va a enfadar conmigo cuando sepa que te he dicho que sabe lo de Darien. Me hizo prometer que no te lo diría.

—Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Tómate la cena. Estás demasiado delgada.

Serena sonrió y levantó la cuchara.

Seiya no tardó nada en abrir el cajón cerrado con llave de la mesa de Tom Cuchillo Negro y encontrar todo lo que necesitaba. Fotografió libros de contabilidad, extractos bancarios y una carta sin firma y sin membrete con un matasellos de Nueva Jersey. Fotografió también una agenda con números de teléfono. Luego cerró el cajón y la cerradura, después de haber colocado cada papel exactamente igual que estaba, salió de la oficina y se perdió en la noche.

—Ten –le dijo a Serena a la mañana siguiente, entregándole un pequeño rollo de película–. Dáselo a tu contacto en Washington con mis bendiciones. Es todo lo que necesitas para encontrar a quien esté metido en esto.

—Eres un cielo, Seiya. ¿Vuelves a casa conmigo?

—Hasta que Darien se enfríe un poco, no. Me voy a Arizona un par de días a ver a mis primos.

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegro. Gracias, Seiya –añadió con sinceridad–. No podríamos haber hecho esto sin tu ayuda.

—Ha sido un placer. Nos veremos en Washington.

—No lo dudes.

Serena dejó a Gea tras abrazarla cariñosamente y tomó el camino que entre curvas y más curvas llegaba hasta la carretera, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que no llevaba lo que le había prometido al doctor Philips.

No podía pedirle nada a la tribu porque las cosas antiguas eran sagradas para ellos. Sería como pedirles el corazón. Ya está. Podía acercarse a la tienda de Alce Rojo. Conocía al dueño, un hombre de edad avanzada que no tenía familia. Quizás él pudiese sugerirle algo.

Alce Rojo era un sioux tan viejo que nadie le preguntaba la edad, y recibió a Serena con un cálido apretón de manos.

—Necesito algo fuera de lo corriente –le explicó–. Es para el museo. Estamos montando una exposición con artesanía lakota y artefactos, pero no puedo pedirle a la tribu nada sagrado. ¿Qué puede venderme que no ofenda a nadie?

El hombre sonrió, dejando al descubierto la falta de un diente.

—Tengo lo que buscas, Serena.

Entró a la trastienda y salió con una bolsa de cuero, muy vieja y manchada, con un fleco descolorido y un agujero. Se la entregó con gran ceremonia.

— Esto perteneció a mi padre –le explicó –. No tengo familia a quien legárselo, y mi pequeña tribu no tenía relación con la de Tom Cuchillo Negro. Me gustaría que estuviera en lugar seguro, y que la gente lo viera. Salvó la vida de mi abuelo en Greasy Grass. Llevaba una pipa de piedra en esta bolsa, una pipa ceremonial de gran poder. La bala de un soldado se estrelló en la piedra, pero no alcanzó el pecho de mi abuelo.

Y la depositó en manos de Serena, quien la rozó con sumo cuidado.

—¿Puedo abrirla?

El hombre asintió.

Abrió la tapa. Dentro estaban los restos de una pipa de piedra roja junto con pequeños trozos de tienda madera.

—Esto es... un tesoro. Puedes pedirme por ella lo que quieras.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No la vendería por nada del mundo. Te la doy para que quede en tu museo. Me gustaría que pusieras el nombre de mi abuela, Grito de Cuervo, debajo, en una placa, y que digas que mi abuelo fue uno de los indios waist que luchó en Greasy Grass.

—Lo haré –le prometió–. ¿Hay algo que pueda darte a cambio, algo que te gustase poseer de verdad? –añadió, porque era la costumbre ofrecer un regalo de igual valor por otro.

—Sí –contestó el hombre con una tímida sonrisa–. Me gustaría tener una pipa alemana. Una vez vino un hombre con una. Tenía una cazoleta redonda y grande, y una caña curvada magnífica.

Sabía exactamente de qué le hablaba.

—Vivo cerca de una tienda de pipas. Se la enviaré a Gea Guerrera Chiba y ella te la traerá.

—Conozco a Gea. Es una mujer valiente, hija de una familia valiente.

Serena estrechó su mano.

—Pilamaya yelo

Él se echó a reír.

—_Pilamaya ye_ –le corrigió–. En femenino.

—Aún estoy aprendiendo –se disculpó.

—Y muy bien. Que tengas un buen viaje –añadió.

—Y usted cuídese mucho. Gracias por el regalo.

Nada más llegar, le mostró su adquisición al doctor Philips, que no cabía en sí de alegría.

—Nuestro primer artefacto real, Serena –se maravilló–. ¡Y qué artefacto! Quizás podríamos convencer a Alce Rojo de que viniera aquí para hablar sobre él cuando inauguremos el museo.

—¡Qué idea! –exclamó, entusiasmada–. ¿Y qué te parecería si encargásemos que nos hicieran una igual, del mismo material, que la gente pueda tocar?

—Genial. ¿Podrás encargarla?

—Pondré a mi madre adoptiva a ello inmediatamente.

Pero antes de llamar a Gea, le llevó la película al senador y se la entregó sin decir una palabra.

Holden sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Fotografías de la reserva?

—De un antiguo artefacto –mintió–. Una bolsa de cuero que contenía una pipa sagrada. Salvó a su dueño de una bala de la caballería en Little Big Horn.

—Tengo que verlo en persona.

—Venga cuando quiera. Estaremos encantados de enseñársela.

Con el rollo de película en la mano, asintió, solemne. Ella sonrió. Al menos algo bueno había salido del viaje.

Darien la llamó en cuanto entró en su despacho.

—Gea me ha dicho que Seiya y tú se han marchado de pronto –dijo–. ¿Qué han averiguado?

—No es seguro hablar por teléfono –le dijo con voz sin expresión. Le dolía oírle hablar en un tono casi íntimo después de lo que le había dicho Esmeralda.

—Deja de hablar como un agente secreto –bromeó.

—Eres tú quien piensa como si lo fuera. Nos encontraremos para tomar un café en el sitio de siempre.

—¿Qué sitio es ese?

—Donde vas Esmeralda y tú, claro.

Estaba demasiado seria para ser una broma.

—Sólo la he llevado en una ocasión, Serena, el día que nos encontramos...

—Dentro de diez minutos –dijo, y colgó. Salió del despacho y le dijo a su secretaria que tenía una reunión y que volvería dentro de una hora. No le hacía ninguna gracia volver a verlo, pero si mantenía la cabeza fría, podría salir airosa del trance. Se sentía traicionada.

Darien esperaba con impaciencia, sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana, con una taza de café solo en la mano. La vio llegar al mostrador, pagar el café y caminar hacia la mesa. Era difícil fingir que no habían compartido lo que habían compartido. Al mirarlo podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos, su calor, su pasión. Le había dicho que no habría nadie más que ella, pero Esmeralda estaba en su apartamento apenas había vuelto. Tomó un sorbo de café intentando olvidar. Estaba demasiado caliente.

—¿Por qué aquí? –preguntó él sin preámbulos.

Serena lo miró por encima del borde de su tasa.

Volvía a llevar el pelo recogido. Se había vestido con un traje gris de Armani y un jersey negro de cuello alto. Tan elegante como siempre.

—Creía que te gustaba el buen café –contestó al fin –. Aquí tienen uno jamaiquino buenísimo.

—Me gusta el café cuando la cucharilla se tiene de pie en él. El origen me es lo mismo.

¿Por qué aquel cambio? Parecían extraños. Aquel comportamiento le estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

—Quiero saber qué está pasando.

—Ya lo sabes.

—No. Sólo sé de rumores e insinuaciones. Nadie me dice nada. Es como un código de silencio.

Estaba frustrado.

—Seiya ha averiguado unas cuantas cosas –le dijo–. Yo ya he transmitido esa información a la persona adecuada. Ahora sólo queda esperar que tengamos lo suficiente para evitar el escándalo.

—Un escándalo que tiene que ver con Holden.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó, mirándolo solo a los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que tienen contra él?

—Sí, claro. Voy a decírselo precisamente a su peor enemigo.

—Puede que no creas lo que te voy a decir, pero fue él mismo quien me lo dijo.

Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Te lo ha dicho... todo?

La pesca podía ser un deporte excitante.

—¿Y cómo es que tú lo sabes?

Serena dejó su copa sobre la mesa y clavó la mirada en el mantel. Un vals vienés sonó como música de fondo.

— El senador Holden tuvo que contármelo todo para que yo pudiera ayudarle –dijo tras un minuto–. Te lo has tomado con mucha calma. ¿Es que no estás enfadado conmigo?

Él sonrió.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Pensé que iba a ser más traumático para ti –aventuró. Parecía sorprendido, y Serena se preguntó si no estaría mordiendo un anzuelo–. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te ha dicho Holden?

—Pues que le están chantajeando por una mujer que hubo en su pasado. Tuvieron una aventura estando él casado, y esa mujer vive en la reserva.

Ella asintió.

—Sí. ¿Y?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué?

¡No lo sabía! Ya le extrañaba tanta calma.

—El senador tendrá que contarte el resto. Yo ya te he dicho todo lo que podía decirte. ¿Por qué querías verme?

—¿Porque siempre quiero verte? –preguntó él, y su voz sonó como el terciopelo –. Ahora eres parte de mí, Serena.

Ella enrojeció. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Acaso se imaginaba que no sabía nada de Esmeralda?

—Y tú no me mentirías.

—Lo mismo que tú no me mentirías a mí.

Así que los dos estaban mintiendo. Tomó un sorbo de café en silencio. Era duro hablar con él, y estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

—Tengo que irme –dijo ella, poniéndose en pie–. Estoy trabajando en la exposición y tengo un montón de llamadas que hacer.

Él se levantó también frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué ha salido mal entre nosotros? –preguntó sin más.

Ella lo miró con infinita tristeza.

—Nada.

—¡Háblame!

Serena suspiró.

—Esmeralda te estaba preparando la cena –dijo, incapaz de ocultar el dolor en la voz–. Me habló del precioso vestido de novia que ha escogido, y de lo bueno que eres en la cama, claro.

—¡Maldita Esmeralda! –masculló.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero Darien no reaccionó hasta que Serena no estaba ya en la acera.

—Te equivocas de camino –le dijo–. Las oficinas de Andrew Furuhata quedan por el otro lado.

—No voy a marcharme hasta que hayas terminado de acusarme.

Serena se dio la vuelta.

—Has vuelto con ella. –

—No.

—¡Te llamé, y estaba en tu apartamento...!

—Consiguió que el portero le abriese la puerta, y estaba esperándome cuando llegué, pero la eché. Sólo te he mentido sobre una cosa, y era lo del asunto de la beca. Aparte de eso, siempre he sido completamente sincero contigo, pero si eliges no creerme, de acuerdo.

Eso le recordó que ella también le había mentido, aunque por omisión, en el asunto de su padre.

—Esmeralda es hermosa.

—Como una cobra.

Serena sonrió aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo.

—Aún tenemos mucho camino por andar –suspiró Darien–. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos esta noche?

—No me parece buena idea.

—¡Quiero estar contigo!

—Y yo contigo –lo miró a los ojos con tristeza–, pero tú no quieres que sea para siempre, Darien. Más tarde o más temprano, te cansarás de mí y encontrarás a otra persona. ¿No es así como se hace? Vives con una persona hasta que te cansas de ella y después te buscas otra.

Su expresión se endureció.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Serena? ¿Fingir que no ha ocurrido nada?

—Exactamente –contestó–. Porque no puedo soportar la idea de vivir día a día con un hombre que no comparte mi ilusión por el futuro.

Él hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Podrías darme una oportunidad.

—Viviré con un hombre cuando me case con él. Y si no, nada.

Eso mismo pensaba él.

—Estamos en el siglo veinte –le dijo–, y el matrimonio ha dejado de ser indispensable para que dos personas vivan juntas. Te he dicho que no tengo intención de casarme, ni ahora ni nunca, y además, ¿qué diferencia hay, si ya te has acostado conmigo?

—Si no eres capaz de verla, no me voy a molestar en explicártela –espetó, dio media vuelta y echó a andar.

—Serena.

Ella lo miró sin volverse.

—¿Fuiste a la farmacia?

Quería saber si corría el riesgo de quedar embarazada. La verdad es que era una posibilidad bastante cierta, y ni había ido ni iba a ir a la farmacia. Y si había concebido un niño, lo tendría y viviría por él. No iba a presentarse con un hijo que no era lakota. Eso debía ser lo que más le asustaba.

—No tienes absolutamente nada de lo que preocuparte –mintió–. Ya nos veremos, Darien.

Él se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba. Nunca se había sentido tan solo como en aquel momento.

No quería dejar que se marchase de su lado, pero le pedía algo que él no podía ofrecer: matrimonio e hijos.

Además, a su frustración se añadía curiosidad. ¿Qué sería lo que había en el pasado de Holden que Serena no quería decirle, y que podía enfadarle con ella? Decididamente, iba a tener que empezar a investigar por su cuenta.


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Dos semanas más tarde, Matt Holden se presentó en casa de Serena.

—Siento haber tenido que venir aquí –dijo, cuando se sentó en el sillón que Serena le ofreció–. Creo que mi despacho está vigilado. Recurrí a un extraño para que mejorase la seguridad, pero tengo la impresión de que ahora estoy peor que antes. Al menos aquí Darien sabría si hay escuchas.

—Sólo si tiene poderes psíquicos –replicó ella–. Ya no viene por aquí –añadió en tono apagado.

Matt suspiró.

—Supongo que has visto el anillo que Esmeralda anda enseñando por ahí.

—¿Anillo?

—Una copia del de turquesa que lleva él –se recostó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas. Parecía inexplicablemente irritado–. Todo el mundo sabe que es una devoradora de hombres. En cuanto se convenza de que tiene a Darien en el bote, se buscará otras conquistas. No va a casarse con él. ¡Es sólo un indio!

Serena hizo una mueca y se acomodó en el sofá.

—Darien me dijo que no había nada entre ellos y que se había colado en su apartamento sin su consentimiento la última vez que yo llamé y la encontré allí. Pero ayer vi una foto de ellos en una revista. Estaban juntos en una gala benéfica.

—Lo sé. Yo también los he visto.

—No se lo tome a mal, pero ¿por qué ha venido a verme?

—Tengo nombres, fechas y sitios –dijo–. Se los he entregado a un miembro de mi personal al que le confiaría mi vida misma. Su hermano tiene una agencia de detectives. Ahora tengo todo lo que necesito, y la bomba está a punto de saltar. Se corre el riesgo de que los medios lleguen a enterarse, claro, pero en fin... Cuando exponga a las ratas a la tengo luz, lo más probable es que contraataquen.

—Está preocupado por cómo les afecte a Darien y a Gea.

Holden asintió.

—Gea se las arreglará. Es una mujer dura. Pero Darien va a saber unas cuantas cosas que pueden hacerle mucho daño. Creo que su madre debería contárselo primero –suspiró–, así que la he llamado desde una cabina y le he dicho que lo sé todo, y que pienso que debe decirle a Darien la verdad antes de que la oiga en las noticias de la tele. Tras treinta y seis años de silencio, me llamó algo que no puedo repetir, me dijo lo que pensaba de mí y colgó. Volví a llamar, y no contestó –se pasó una mano por el pelo–. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Y si la invito a pasar unos días conmigo? –sugirió–. Podría volver a hablar con ella...

—No hay tiempo, Serena –contestó, apoyando las manos en las piernas–. Voy a tener que decírselo yo.

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento –suspiró–. Nos va a odiar a todos durante un tiempo, incluida Gea. Se lo he dicho a ella, y se ha puesto furiosa, pero es la verdad. Se desencadenará una tormenta de unas cuantas semanas, y después saldrá el sol.

Ella sonrió.

—Más que tormenta, va a ser tornado.

Él se levantó.

—Sólo quería que estuvieses prevenida. Había llegado a creer que iba a poder hundir la cabeza en la arena. Pensé que podría deshacer el chantaje a que tienen sometido a Tom Cuchillo Negro, ahuyentar al sindicato de la reserva y que Darien nunca llegase a saber la verdad. Soñar es fácil. Una mentira no puede ocultarse para siempre.

—Va a hacerle daño.

—Y a ti también. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabías la verdad y no se lo dijiste. Es rencoroso, y le cuesta trabajo perdonar. Es como su madre –añadió en voz oscura.

—Gea no es así.

—Contigo no, claro, pero a mí me odia –dijo. Él también estaba sufriendo–. No es que la culpe, porque yo mismo me odio. Darien tendrá algo más en común con su madre cuando sepa la verdad. Espero ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que el daño sea el mínimo. Para Gea sería terrible que su hijo le diera la espalda.

—Hará lo que sea mejor para ella. ¿Y qué pasa con Tom?

Holden le había contado la historia de Tom.

—Tengo a los mejores investigadores trabajando en ello. Están intentando encontrar a dos testigos que presenciaron lo ocurrido en los años setenta. Uno de ellos está en la cárcel, y es posible que consigamos negociar con él para que diga lo que sabe. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. He hablado con Tom, y él lo comprende. Es un hombre valiente.

—Sí. Y su historia, muy triste.

—En fin... –suspiró, y se levantó–. Ya que nadie más tiene el valor de hacer el trabajo sucio, mañana iré a ver a Darien y le diré quién es su padre.

—Buena suerte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me temo que voy a necesitar algo más que suerte.

Darien estaba tomándose una cerveza. No solía beber, pero últimamente estaba malhumorado y triste. No podía ir a una fiesta sin encontrarse a Esmeralda, dispuesta a colgarse de su brazo en cuanto se disparaba el flash de una cámara. Negaba haber hablado con Serena, pero él la conocía bien. A ella y a Serena. Hubiera querido verla y hablar con ella, pero se había negado a verlo desde que había descartado completamente la posibilidad del matrimonio. Puede que dentro de un tiempo recuperase la cordura y dejara de negar a ambos la satisfacción del deseo, pero mientras tanto aquella forzada abstinencia le estaba poniendo de un humor de perros.

El timbre de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Dejó la cerveza y descalzo como estaba, salió a abrir la puerta. Si era Esmeralda, no abriría ni la puerta.

Pero la persona que apareció al otro lado de la puerta resultó ser toda una sorpresa: el senador Holden, vestido como él en vaqueros y camiseta.

Claro que era domingo por la tarde. No iba a llevar puesto el traje a todas horas.

A regañadientes, abrió la puerta.

—¿Se ha perdido, senador?

Holden le estudió en silencio.

—Necesito hablar contigo. En mi despacho hay micrófonos. El tipo que contraté para renovar la seguridad ha añadido unos cuantos a la colección.

—No es culpa mía. Yo los habría encontrado todos.

—Lo sé –miró a la pared. Un escudo medicinal, trampas para sueños y una bolsa de cuero con flecos adornaban la pared de madera –. Bonita decoración –dijo.

—El escudo medicinal debe servir contra el mal –dijo Darien, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar–. Pero no funciona –añadió, mirándolo abiertamente.

—Yo no soy el mal. Simplemente me he visto atrapado en algo que no puedo evitar, y quiero hablarte de ello antes de que lo veas en la CNN.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? Además, a usted le encanta la publicidad. Ya tuvo una buena ración con la captura de Brauer, por no hablar de la crema de cangrejo y Serena.

Holden se acercó a la ventana en lugar de sentarse en la silla que le ofreció. El edificio del capitolio se veía en la distancia.

—Esta publicidad no va a ser beneficiosa.

—Serena dice que Seiya y ella han encontrado algo en Wapiti Ridge.

Él asintió.

—Han encontrado pruebas concluyentes de que se han desviado fondos y de que el sindicato del juego tenía sus tentáculos metidos en el proyecto del casino –se volvió hacia él–. He estado hablando con el fiscal general del estado y le he dado todos los detalles. También he hablado con Tom Cuchillo Negro y el consejo de la tribu. Todos conocen la historia. Puede que Tom termine yendo a la cárcel a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, pero no por los fondos desviados, sino por algo que hizo durante los levantamientos de los setenta.

Darien se sentó en el borde de la mesa de trabajo.

—Así es como consiguieron que cooperase.

Holden asintió.

—Le estaban chantajeando, lo mismo que a mí –se volvió hacia su hijo–. He intentado convencer a tu madre de que te lo dijera ella, pero me colgó el teléfono y se ha negado a venir aquí. No está dispuesta a hablar contigo de ello. Serena también se niega, y ya que yo soy el único miembro de la familia con el valor para hacerlo, voy a decirte algo que deberías haber sabido hace muchos años.

—La mujer con la que tuvo la aventura era mi madre.

Holden parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

—Era la única razón por la que podía quererme fuera del asunto: para proteger a mi madre. Eso no quiere decir que haya mejorado mi opinión sobre cómo la trató –añadió fríamente–. Ni siquiera usted podría haber sido peor marido que mi padre, aunque claro, usted no habría querido casarse con alguien de rango inferior, ¿verdad? Una india lakota en su árbol genealógico no habría...

—¡Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil! –le interrumpió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Puede decirle a mi madre que no se preocupe. Cualquiera puede cometer un error, y no la culpo de nada. Haré todo lo que pueda por protegerla de los medios.

—¡A ti es a quien hay que proteger, maldita sea! –explotó–. Hay más que una simple aventura de hace treinta y seis años. ¡Hubo un niño! Gea estaba embarazada cuando se casó con Jack Chiba.

Darien no se movió. No respiró. No pestañeó. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas de su vida encajaron de un solo movimiento. Por qué Jack Chiba bebía tanto. Por qué maltrataba a Gea. Por qué lo odiaba a él.

—Jack Chiba no era mi padre –llegó a la conclusión con una serenidad fría.

—No. Ese hijo de perra no era tu padre –Holden apretó los dientes. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que se había imaginado–. Me he pasado toda la vida pensando que Gea se había casado con él porque lo quería. Cuando tuvo su hijo, pensé que había formado una familia y que llevaba una buena vida. Nunca me culpó por casarme por dinero, ni por anteponer mi carrera a su felicidad. Me dejó marchar sin decirme que... que estaba embarazada.

La voz se le quebró y le dio la espalda a su hijo, incapaz de mirarlo, incapaz siquiera de hablar.

—Qué forma de enterarme de que tenía un hijo –declaró tras un momento–. ¡Qué forma de saberlo! Un miembro del sindicato del juego se sienta frente a mí en mi despacho y me dice que me va a meter en un escándalo de mil demonios al exponer a la luz a mi amante lakota y a mi hijo bastardo.

Darien seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír, pero no lo conseguía. Vagamente reparó en la forma de moverse de Holden, en su nariz, en sus ojos. El parecido había estado siempre ahí, y él lo había sabido, pero no conscientemente. No hasta aquel momento.

—Usted no es lakota –dijo tras un momento de silencio.

—Mi madre era francesa –contestó Holden con la voz opaca–. Mi padre, marroquí. Llegaron a este país cuando yo tenía tres años y se nacionalizaron.

—Lo que hace de mí un mestizo –concluyó Darien.

Holden se dio la vuelta.

—Es un poco peor que todo eso –replicó Holden, herido–. Te hace hijo ilegítimo del senador republicano por Dakota del Sur. Y la prensa te devorará cuando todo salga a la luz. A ti, a Gea, a mí, a cualquiera que roce nuestras vidas. Incluyendo a Serena.

—Perderá los votos de sus electores –constató con ironía.

—¡Que se vayan al infierno mis electores! Puede que pierda mi trabajo, sí, ¿y qué? –espetó, mirándolo a los ojos–. ¡Todo eso no me importaría nada si tu madre quisiera hablar conmigo! No me ha dejado decirle más de dos frases por teléfono. No quiso venir aquí a ayudarme a decirte la verdad. ¡Me colgó antes de que pudiera proponérselo!

—Bien por mi madre. Qué pena que no hiciera lo mismo hace treinta y seis años.

El gesto de Holden se endureció.

—Yo la quería –dijo–. Aún la sigo queriendo. Cometí el error de mi vida al pensar que por alcanzar poder y dinero merecía la pena casarme con una mujer vacía que podía ayudarme en mi carrera política. Tu madre valía diez veces más que mi mujer. Conocí el infierno cuando tuve que vivir con el pacto que había hecho con el diablo para alcanzar el escaño –se sentó en el sofá pesadamente con la mirada clavada en la cerveza–. No deberías beber –dijo, ausente.

Darien tomó la lata de cerveza y la apuró de un trago, arrugando después la lata en una mano.

—¿No se marcha aún? –espetó.

Holden suspiró.

—¿Adónde iba a ir? Vivo en una casa enorme y vacía con un Jacuzzi y dos gatos siameses. Hasta hace unas semanas, creía que no me quedaba familia.

Por nada del mundo, Darien le habría revelado que quería saber más de sus verdaderos antepasados, sino que siguió mirando fríamente al hombre que acababa de destruir su vida.

Holden lo miró con orgullo.

—Uno de tus bisabuelos era berebere –recordó–. Luchó con Rizouli, un revolucionario de Marruecos de fin de siglo. Hay un retrato suyo sobre la chimenea de mi estudio. He ido a visitar el palacio de Rizouli en Asilah, cerca de Tánger. Es una ciudad pequeña y muy hermosa.

Darien guardó silencio y hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Esta es la razón de que cancelase el contrato de seguridad –dijo–. Habría sido nepotismo.

Holden asintió.

—Y también por lo que no quería que fuese a Wapiti.

Volvió a asentir.

—Pero Serena lo sabía. Lo ha sabido desde el principio, ¿verdad? –preguntó, recordando pequeños trozos de conversación que le habían llamado la atención.

Holden se levantó de su asiento y de pronto el peso de sus años pareció caerle sobre los hombros. Las cosas se iban a deteriorar a partir de aquel momento. Tenía que irse. Tenía que darle a Darien la oportunidad de asimilar las cosas. Para él también había sido un golpe terrible que un extraño se presentase diciéndole que tenía un hijo. Por supuesto no se lo había creído a pies juntillas, sino que había hecho una investigación sobre la fecha de nacimiento de Darien, su grupo sanguíneo... y todo había encajado.

—Quería que supieras la verdad antes de que llegases a oírla en el telediario –dijo, ya en la puerta–. Nunca sabrás cómo me sentí cuando supe que existías. Durante unos días, odié a tu madre. Tenía un hijo al que nunca había visto. Me había perdido sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, ¡toda su vida! Y mientras yo estaba sentado en mi nube blanca, Jack Chiba maltrataba a la familia que yo no había tenido. Cuando me odies, piensa en eso. Todo habría sido distinto si hubiese sabido la verdad.

Abrió la puerta, salió y cerró de un golpe.

Darien abrió otra cerveza. Menos mal que tenía muchas, y la levantó frente a sí mismo en el espejo.

—¡A la salud de los bastardos del mundo! –exclamó, y bebió largamente.

Más tarde, cuando estaba ya lo bastante sereno para utilizar el teléfono, llamó a su madre.

—¿A que no sabes quién ha venido a verme? –le preguntó–. Mi padre.

Hubo una pausa larga y pesada.

—¿Tu... tu padre? –balbució. No creía que Matt Holden fuese capaz de decirle la verdad a Darien. Ella se sentía tan mal, tan culpable al saber que ahora su hijo iba a descubrir que toda su vida era una mentira...

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –le preguntó Darien–. ¿Por qué?

Hubo otra pausa.

—No sé cómo decirte que lo siento, pero este no es el momento. Hablaremos de ello un día, cuando estés preparado para escuchar. Llámame cuando se te haya pasado la primera impresión. Perdóname Darien, por favor. Te quiero, hijo.

Y colgó.

Darien volvió a marcar, pero ella no contestó. De un tirón, arrancó de la pared el cable del teléfono y estrelló el aparato contra el suelo, y vagamente se preguntó si aquella habría sido la reacción de su padre al colgarle su madre el teléfono.

Su padre. _¡Su padre!_ Hundió la cabeza entre las manos para luchar contra la náusea que sentía en el estómago. Hasta entonces se creía único, miembro de una raza en extinción, una tribu a punto de desaparecer, un individuo perteneciente a una antigua sociedad. Y ahora acababa de descubrir que era uno de los miles cuya sangre era mezclada. Había dejado de ser único, incluso de ser lakota. Ahora era parte marroquí y parte berebere, según el senador.

El hijo ilegítimo de un senador. Y de no ser por el sindicato del juego, habría seguido toda la vida sin saber la verdad. Su madre había mantenido el secreto durante treinta y seis años. Toda su vida.

Recordó el temperamento de Jack Chiba, sus ataques, su actitud odiosa. Ahora tenía sentido. Ahora comprendía por qué lo odiaba tanto. Ahora que era demasiado tarde. Todo culpa de Gea. Culpa de su madre. Y no es que ella no hubiera sufrido.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de saber. No en aquel momento. Era demasiado. Necesitaba dormir.

Cayó en la cama casi desmayado, gracias a las seis cervezas que se había tomado y que le habían machacado, ya que no tenía costumbre de beber. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y con el mismo malhumor. Serena le había mentido, y no iba a irse de rositas. Tenía que decirle un par de cosas.

Era mediodía de un día corriente cuando Serena levantó de pronto la cabeza ante la fuerza inusual con que se había abierto la puerta de su despacho y se había vuelto a cerrar después. Su secretaria estaba comiendo, y la oficina, desierta. Y un hombre echaba fuego por sus ojos zafiros, plantado delante de su mesa. Sabía lo que había ocurrido incluso antes de que Gea la llamase la noche anterior para darle la noticia. Había conseguido convencerla de que tomase el avión y se fuese a pasar una temporada con ella antes de que la noticia llegase a los medios y rompiera la tranquilidad de Wapiti.

—¿Es que pensabas que no me iba a enterar?–inquirió con amargura.

Serena no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a aquella situación. Darien parecía completamente fuera de control.

—¿Enterarte de qué?

—Matt Holden me ha dicho quién es mi padre –replicó. La calma de su voz se veía traicionada por la tormenta de sus ojos.

No tenía sentido seguir fingiendo inocencia.

—Todos intentábamos protegerte –suspiró–. Si hubiésemos conseguido llegar lo bastante dentro del sindicato, no se habrían atrevido a publicar lo que saben. Pero no contábamos con que lo hicieran por pura venganza, así que Matt se vio en la obligación de hablar contigo. Tu madre no quería hacerlo.

—Mi madre no tenía derecho a guardarme un secreto así. Ni él tampoco. ¡Ni tú! –estalló–. ¡No tenías derecho, Serena!

—Di mi palabra a tu madre y al senador Holden de que no diría nada –contestó con suavidad, levantándose de su mesa. La bordeó y se acercó a él muy despacio, casi como si fuese una fiera salvaje.

Y casi lo era. Temblaba de frustración, de horror, de dolor, de furia–. Sabía que iba a ser imposible mantener el secreto, pero quisieron intentar ahorrarte la verdad.

—Toda mi vida he sabido quién era, adónde pertenecía, adónde quería ir en la vida. Y ahora, en el espacio de unas horas, he perdido el rumbo. De pronto soy un extraño entre mi propia gente. Mi herencia es una mentira. ¡Mi vida entera es una mentira!

—Eso no es cierto. Tu madre no se atrevió a decirle a tu padre la verdad, porque su mujer detestaba a los indios, y podría haberle hecho mucho daño a tu madre. Puede que incluso a ti. Y a tu padre podría haberle costado la carrera.

—Jack Chiba sabía la verdad –dijo él en voz baja–. Por eso nos odiaba tanto... a mi madre, por querer a otro hombre, y a mí por no ser hijo suyo. ¡Estuvo haciéndonos pagar por ello un día tras otro y, hasta ayer, yo no sabía por qué!

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor. Sentía su tormento como propio, e hizo ademán de rozarle, pero él retrocedió.

—No –le advirtió, y en sus ojos brillaron emociones encontradas–. Si me tocas, te hago el amor aquí mismo, en la alfombra.

Lo hizo parecer una amenaza, pero de hecho era lo que necesitaba, quizás incluso lo que había ido a buscar. Necesitaba consuelo, y había acudido a ella en su busca, disfrazándolo de ira. Pero Serena no le tenía miedo. Lo quería demasiado para dejarse intimidar por sus ojos como saetas y sus dientes apretados, y además, podría darle lo que necesitaba. Quizás fuese la última vez que la tocase. A Darien no le resultaba fácil perdonar, y ella le había traicionado.

Echó el pestillo a la puerta antes de volver junto a él, y sin una palabra, tiró de su cuello y lo besó en la boca.

Darien tembló un momento antes de abrazarla, de levantarla contra su cuerpo. Estaba devorándole la boca; incluso le hacía un poco de daño abrazándola de aquel modo, pero era tan dulce, tan maravilloso sentirse necesitada de aquel modo.

Darien no quería hacerlo. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero la deseaba, la necesitaba hasta un punto que era pura locura. Había ido en busca de consuelo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Era como un festín tras la hambruna. La ira parecía traducirse en la pasión más ardiente y fiera que había expresado con una mujer.

Sin importarle el lugar o el momento, se tumbó con ella en el suelo, desabrochó botones, abrió broches, se deshizo de todo obstáculo en una frenética carrera por alcanzar su piel.

Entonces ella se dejó poseer sobre la alfombra persa con los ojos cerrados, respondiendo con la boca a sus besos feroces y necesitados. Y fueron sus labios los que ahogaron el gemido de alegría que anticipó los temblores violentos de su cuerpo.

Darien la sujetó contra él por la cadera y aceleró el ritmo, haciéndolo más violento, más desenfrenado, y gimió también en su boca cuando aquella fiebre explotó en pequeñas partículas de placer que le traspasaron de parte a parte.

Cuando por fin consiguió volver a respirar, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Me has estado mirando –dijo.

—Sí –contestó ella. Desabrochó los botones de junto su camisa, que antes no había podido desabrochar y acarició su pecho. Su pene aún estaba erecto dentro de ella, y supo que podía renovar la pasión, así que movió las caderas y contuvo la respiración –. ¿Vas a ser tú... quien mire... esta vez? –susurró, y volvió a tirar de su cuello.

Darien volvió a alcanzar el borde del precipicio rápidamente, y mirándola a los ojos la penetró con fuerza renovada. Los ojos de Serena brillaron como punto centellas.

—Sí –gimió–. Sí, hazlo otra vez. Quiero que dure para siempre... ¡mírame, Darien!

—Maldita seas... –masculló, temblando, y volvió a apoderarse de su boca mientras se movía dentro de ella una vez más. No debería ser posible. Era ella quien pedía aquella vez y disfrutaba de todo lo que le hacía. Y él nunca se había sentido tan excitado.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y ella sonrió con el amor brillándole en la mirada. Cuando levantó el cuerpo hacia él con un grito ahogado, vio que sus pupilas se dilataban hasta tornar sus ojos negros, y se aferró a él, gimiendo.

Estaba preciosa así, pensó mientras le quedó capacidad para hacerlo. Estaba completamente desinhibida, como si su pasado nunca hubiera existido.

Su rostro contorsionado y sus gemidos le empujaron al precipicio en el que cayó con ella, en aquel exquisito y ardiente vacío. Se oyó gritar antes de caer exhausto sobre ella.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? –le preguntó cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar–. ¿Por qué?

—Ya lo sabes –contestó, apartándole un mechón de pelo–. Me necesitabas.

—¡Se suponía que tenía que ser un castigo!.– protestó.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no me había dado cuenta, pero, si quieres, puedes volver a hacerlo y yo intentaré parecer castigada.

Aquella mujer siempre era capaz de hacerle sonreír, incluso cuando los demás no se atrevían ni a tocarle. Pero aún estaba demasiado afectado por lo que acababa de saber y su participación en ello.

Además no le gustaba que supiera lo indefenso que estaba ante ella. Había ido con la intención de decirle que no quería tener en su vida a una mujer que le mintiera, pero había sido pura fantasía imaginar que iba a poder acercarse a ella tras semanas de abstinencia y hablar con racionalidad.

Su orgullo fue lo que le hizo levantarse sin mirarla a los ojos. Ni siquiera la miró mientras se vestía, con una vaga sensación de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

Ella se levantó dando gracias al buen trabajo que la señora de la limpieza había hecho con aquella alfombra y se arregló la ropa. Menos mal que no le había dicho que sospechaba estar embarazada. Habría sido la gota que colmase el vaso.

—¿Cómo he podido hacer esto? –se preguntó a sí mismo, furioso–. ¡No puedo creer que me hayas dejado hacerlo! ¡Aquí, tirados en el suelo! ¿Es que no tienes orgullo ni vergüenza?

Serena se apoyó contra su mesa con un suspiro cansado y satisfecho.

—Supongo que no. Los dos sabemos que sería capaz de andar descalza sobre ascuas por ti –replicó sin pudor–. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto lo que hemos hecho?

—No quieres venirte a vivir conmigo porque yo no quiero casarme, pero ahora que sé que soy medio blanco, piensas que vuelvo a estar en el mercado así que te dejas hacer el amor aquí, en el suelo de tu despacho, para enseñarme lo que podría tener si te pusiera un anillo en el dedo. ¿Es así como lo ves?

Sus palabras le dolieron y negó con la cabeza.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que Holden le había dicho sobre la copia del anillo de Darien que llevaba Esmeralda, y si decidía casarse con aquella horrible mujer no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Aunque, bien mirado, no se comportaba como un hombre que encontrase lo que necesitaba en la cama de otra.

—No estás en condiciones de pensar –le dijo–. Ya me dijo Matt que te sentirías traicionado y que nos odiarías a todos durante un tiempo. Lo comprendo, Darien. No pasa nada.

—Me gustaría que los tres dejaran de jugar a saber lo que yo voy a pensar o hacer –replicó, mirándola fijamente–. Mi madre nos ha colgado el teléfono, a mí y a él. Supongo que habrás hablado con ella.

—En efecto. Está pasándolo fatal. Le he pedido que se venga a vivir conmigo antes de que la noticia se publique. Mañana la recogeré en el aeropuerto.

—No quiero verlos a ninguno de los dos –replicó–. Y a ti, tampoco.

—Muy bien. ¿Y qué más viene ahora? Piensas emplumarme, o te decidirás por el látigo de siete colas.

Darien no iba a ceder ni un ápice.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Serena?

—Porque no me correspondía a mí hacerlo –replicó muy seria –. Siento que hayas tenido que saberlo así, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Podrías haberlo sabido por los telediarios, y así habría sido si tu padre no se hubiese plegado a las demandas del sindicato. Por eso fui a Wapiti, y por eso me acompañó Seiya.

—Así que lo sientes, ¿eh? ¿Y crees que con una disculpa vas a arreglarlo todo?

—No –contestó. Parecía muy triste–. En la vida no siempre conseguimos las cosas que más deseamos. Tú sabes que, en el fondo, no era sólo cuestión racial el que no quisieras casarte conmigo –dijo inesperadamente–. Era porque quieres ser autosuficiente. No quieres tener que depender de nadie, porque la gente te ha decepcionado en muchas ocasiones. Tu trabajo para el gobierno te ha vuelto un cínico, y ahora, para colmo, sientes que tu madre te ha traicionado con tu peor enemigo. Y luego, por otro lado, yo, que también te he traicionado.

Darien no respondió.

—Te querré durante el resto de mi vida –declaró con suavidad–, pero no puedo vivir sola, trabajar sola y morir sola. No pienso lamentar tu pérdida hasta que el pelo se me vuelva gris. A ti te gusta estar solo, pero a mí no. Quiero tener un hogar y criar en él a mis hijos, y eso es algo que tú no puedes darme. He tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de por qué podías estar con una mujer como Esmeralda, pero creo que ahora lo comprendo. Es porque ella nunca entraría en tu intimidad. Podría incluso casarse contigo y no llegarte dentro nunca, excepto en la cama. No es que fuese una relación completa, pero es que tú no quieres eso. No tienes nada que dar. Sólo sabes recibir.

Sus palabras le atravesaron como la hoja de una espada y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir, le dijo:

—No podré olvidar tu traición –dijo–, y tampoco podré perdonarla.

—Lo sé, Darien –dijo con una serenidad falsa–. Tú no perdonas a la gente, y era inevitable que terminases por encontrar algún motivo por el que no poder perdonarme. Es tan buena excusa como cualquier otra para apartarme de tu vida antes de que pudieras hacerte adicto a mí.

—No te sobrestimes tanto –replicó con una sonrisa burlona–. No has sido mi primera mujer, y no serás la última.

—Eso también lo sé –contestó, aguantando a duras penas la sonrisa. No quería mostrarle su dolor.

Le irritaba aún más ver que no podía herirla. Sabía que estaba pasándose, pero no podía evitarlo. Había perdido todo lo que era de valor para él. Le había mentido, le había traicionado, y nada le dolía tanto como eso, ni siquiera el silencio de su madre. La miró una vez más de arriba abajo antes de llegar a sus ojos.

—Adiós, Serena

Ella siguió sonriendo.

—Adiós, Darien.

Cerró la puerta al salir. La sonrisa de cartón desapareció del rostro de Serena, se dejó caer en su sillón pesadamente. La cinturilla de la falda le apretaba y tuvo que desabrocharse el botón, y con una mano sobre el vientre, sonrió. Aquel era otro secreto que Darien desconocía, y así iba a seguir siendo, porque no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con él. Aunque nunca llegase a perdonarla, llevaba consigo una pequeña parte de él que la acompañaría toda la vida.

—No te preocupes –le dijo a la pequeña criatura en su vientre–. Deseo tenerte y te querré siempre. Estaremos bien... solos tú y yo.


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Serena se compró un par de faldas nuevas y algunos jerseys amplios que disimulasen su estado. No podía permitir que Gea lo averiguase. Era un secreto que no se atrevía a compartir.

Gea estaba destrozada.

—Mi hijo me odia –se lamentó aquella noche mientras preparaban la cena en casa de Serena. Era martes, y al día siguiente Serena entraba más tarde a trabajar–. Estaba furioso cuando me llamó por teléfono.

—Nos odia a todos –le recordó con una cálida sonrisa–. Ya se le pasará.

—No he hecho nada bien en mi vida.

—Existen los borradores en los lápices porque las personas no somos perfectas.

—Ya, pero tú no has destrozado tu familia como he hecho yo.

Podría haber tenido algo que decir a ese respecto, pero guardó silencio y siguió troceando tomate y zanahoria para la ensalada, mientras que rezaba porque la inestabilidad de su estómago no se presentara en el momento más inoportuno. Además, estaba muy cansada. Había comprado una de esas pruebas de embarazo que pueden hacerse en casa y estaba intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hacérsela. Deseaba tanto tener un hijo...

—¡Serena! –exclamó Gea de pronto–. ¡Te has cortado el pelo!

Gea debía estar deshecha para no haberse dado cuenta antes. El día en que Darien salió de su vida, decidió cortárselo. Quería volver a empezar. La verdad es que el peluquero le había dicho que aquel corte le favorecía más, y ella creía que era verdad. Le daba un aire de madurez, y el maquillaje que había aprendido a aplicarse realzaba los mejores rasgos de su cara. Además, se había hecho una última concesión: unas lentes de contacto que podía llevar sin que se le infectasen los ojos.

—He hecho algunas mejoras –contestó Serena, sonriendo y sacó del horno unos fettucini que había preparado y unas tartas de manzana –. Por cierto, no te había mencionado que tenemos un invitado a cenar. Espero que no te moleste.

—Me gusta Seiya –contestó Gea.

No se trataba de Seiya, pero por el momento no iba a sacarla de su error. Gea estaba muy guapa con aquella falda con los colores de las hojas en otoño y el jersey beige. Además, llevaba el pelo recogido en un precioso moño. No es que no aparentase la edad que tenía, pero quedaban rasgos patentes de su belleza en su rostro de pómulos marcados y sus ojos oscuros y llenos de vida, a pesar de la tristeza.

El timbre sonó en aquel momento, y Serena se volvió hacia el horno deliberadamente.

—¿Podrías abrir tú? –le pidió inocentemente–. No puedo dejar los fetuccini ahora mismo.

—Claro.

Gea abrió con la sonrisa ya dispuesta para recibir a Seiya, pero se encontró ante los ojos de un hombre al que no había visto cara a cara desde hacía treinta y seis años.

Matt encontró en ella su recuerdo de una mujer joven y hermosa en cuyos ojos brillaba el amor cada vez que lo miraba, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Serena me había dicho que era Seiya quien venía a cenar –dijo Gea.

—Pues a mí me llamó para preguntarme si estaba libre esta noche –se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente–. Estoy libre todas las noches.

—No parece que esa sea la vida que debe llevar un viudo de buen ver –replicó Gea con ironía.

—Mi mujer era como un vampiro –dijo–. Me absorbió la vida misma y la esperanza. Bebía tanto que me agotó, y su muerte fue un alivio para ambos. ¿Puedo entrar? –añadió–. Voy a cubrirme de polvo si tengo que seguir estando aquí, y además, tengo un hambre de lobo. Las hamburguesas con patatas fritas no me terminan de llenar.

—Tengo entendido que es el plato favorito del presidente –intervino Serena, acercándose hasta ellos–. Entre, senador Holden.

—Antes era Matt –replicó–. ¿O es que intentas hacerme la pelota para conseguir más fondos para tu museo?

—No estaría mal –contestó ella, sonriendo.

—Bueno –suspiró el senador mirando a Gea, que parecía bastante incómoda –. Al menos aquí no vas a poder colgarme. Te alegrará saber que nuestro hijo no me habla. Y creo que a ti tampoco, según me dijo. ¿Y a ti, Serena?

—Me dijo adiós definitivamente, eso sí, tras decirme que era una imbécil si creía que iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a casarse conmigo sólo por haber descubierto que corría sangre blanca por sus venas.

—Le daré un buen golpe por eso –masculló Matt.

—Fuerzas especiales –dijo Gea, señalando a Matt con la cabeza–. Iba de uniforme la primera vez que salimos.

—Tú llevabas un vestido de algodón blanco –recordó–, y el pelo suelto... –se volvió hacia Serena e hizo una mueca de disgusto–. Dios mío, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?

—A Darien le gusta largo. Por eso lo he hecho.

—Espero que nunca te enfades conmigo.

—No tendrás esa suerte. Vamos, pasen al comedor. Tengo la cena servida.

Matt y Gea parecían algo incómodos, pero después de unos minutos, la cena y la botella de buen vino que Serena había comprado, empezaron a relajarse un poco.

—¿Tú no bebes? –le preguntó Matt.

—Tengo el estómago un poco irritable –replicó Serena –. Últimamente me sienta mal el ácido.

—Vaya –miró a Gea con los ojos llenos de recuerdos–. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellas naranjas que Alce Rojo vendía en su tienda? Eran siempre las más dulces, sobre todo en vacaciones.

—Sí, es cierto.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

—Siento que hayamos malgastado tantos años, y siento haberte engañado... a ti, y a mí mismo. Acababa de volver de la guerra, con las medallas prendidas del pecho y todas mis aspiraciones, y ella tenía un padre rico. Nos casamos en una ceremonia discreta y empecé a preparar mi campaña para el senado. Después volví a encontrarme contigo y me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Tenía la intención de decirte que me había casado, pero lo fui dejando hasta que fue ya demasiado tarde. Como ahora.

—Todo eso es historia –dijo Gea con tristeza–. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que ojalá fuese posible?

Gea sonrió.

—Sí, pero no sirve de nada.

Matt tomó su mano y vio el anillo que le había regalado hacía tanto tiempo.

—Nunca me lo quito –dijo ella.

Él se lo llevó a los labios y lo besó.

—Le diste el mío a Darien.

—Sí. Tiene tus mismas manos. No supo de quién era el anillo, lo mismo que no supo de ti. Lo siento –añadió–, pero hacía lo que me parecía lo mejor para él.

Matt soltó su mano.

—Lo sé. Es curioso, pero antes de saberlo, sentía una especie de complacencia cuando tenía a Darien alrededor, a pesar de que me sacase de mis casillas. Discutíamos, pero siempre sabía dónde estaba con él. Y una vez que necesitó ayuda, vino a pedírmela a mí –recordó–. Andrew Furuhata, su mujer Mina y él vinieron a verme con un refugiado árabe que sabía que se estaba preparando una conspiración que podía conducir a su país a la guerra civil. Llamé a un amigo que tenía en una cadena de televisión y se desbarataron sus planes –el recuerdo le hizo sonreír–. No lo había mirado bajo este prisma antes. Podría haber tomado otras alternativas, pero vino a mí.

—El siempre te ha respetado, a pesar de que piensa que eres arrogante y testarudo –dijo Serena sonriendo.

—Y todos sabemos de dónde ha sacado él esos rasgos, ¿no os parece? –preguntó el senador con una nota de orgullo en la voz.

Se quedó aún un buen rato, sentado en el sofá con Gea, hablando de personas que ambos conocían, de lugares en los que habían estado juntos. Se comportaban como si aquellos treinta y tantos años no hubiesen pasado. Acabaron por darse la mano. Hablaron de Darien con tristeza y Serena se dio cuenta de lo duro que había sido para ellos tenerle que revelar el secreto, e inconscientemente, se tocó el vientre. La historia parecía volver a repetirse.

Al cabo de un rato, Matt miró su Rolex y se levantó.

—No tengo más remedio que marcharme. Debo intentar hablar con un colega que me está volviendo loco con los nuevos presupuestos, y a estas horas es cuando únicamente puedo localizarle. Lo siento.

Serena se levantó y estrechó su mano.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. Tendremos que repetirlo algún día de estos.

—Podrían venir las dos mañana por la noche a mi casa. Yo no sé cocinar, pero tengo un cocinero que hace maravillas con el pollo. ¿Qué les parece? Puedo enviar mi coche a buscarlas.

—¿No es un poco arriesgado? –preguntó Serena, preocupada.

—Ya todo ha salido a la luz –contestó él–. Pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana con la información. Tengo gente trabajando para el bueno de Tom Cuchillo Negro, y su nieto ya está entre rejas. Darien sabe la verdad, y Gea Y yo podemos enfrentamos a las consecuencias, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con una sonrisa que envolvió a Gea en nubes de algodón.

Años de castigo asomaban en las arrugas de su rostro, pero la sonrisa le iluminó por completo los ojos.

—Yo puedo enfrentarme a lo que sea.

Él asintió con el mismo orgullo que cuando hablaba de su hijo.

—Lo sé.

—Iremos.

—Invita también a Seiya si llega –añadió él.

—No sé dónde está –contestó. La verdad es que había pasado demasiado tiempo–. Me dijo que se iba a pasar unos días a Arizona, pero eso fue justo antes de irse de Wapiti. No creo que se haya quedado allí durante tanto tiempo.

—Debe estar fuera del país, pero si aparece, bienvenido.

—Gracias –contestó, y empezó a recoger la mesa, una indicación a Gea de que era ella quien debía acompañar a su invitado hasta la puerta.

Holden abrió la puerta e impulsivamente tiró de Gea para hacerla salir al vestíbulo vacío, cerrando después a su espalda.

—Matt... –protestó ella, pero él la besó con la pasión contenida de tantos años. Su sabor era tal y como lo recordaba, y Gea, tras un instante de duda, se abrazó a él.

Fue Matt quien por fin se separó de ella con los oídos atronados por el latido de su corazón.

—Me diste un hijo –dijo, enmarcando su rostro con las manos–. Sabías que para mí no había sido una aventura. ¡Yo te quería!

—Lo sé –los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas–. Yo también te quería, pero estabas casado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella te habría hecho pagar por Darien.

—A mí y a ti. Y a Darien. Pero he perdido tanto, amor mío, tantos años –le secó las lágrimas–. No llores. Nos hemos perdido durante un tiempo, pero ahora ya no volveremos a estar solos, y nada volverá a hacerte daño mientras a mí me quede aliento.

No podía parar de llorar. Era curioso que hasta aquel momento no lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora la rodeaban los brazos de Matt y ya no volvería a estar sola. Apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y dejó salir la agonía de los años pasados sin él, de la hostilidad de Darien.

—Las espero mañana por la noche, ¿de acuerdo? –le preguntó unos minutos después.

—¿La querías? –tuvo que preguntar.

—Al final sentía un cariño tibio por ella, y sobre todo, me daba mucha lástima. Pero no me casé con ella por amor. Cometí un gran error, Gea, y los dos hemos sufrido por ello. Ahora nuestro hijo también está sufriendo, pero yo no habría sabido nada de él si esto no hubiese llegado a suceder, ¿no?

Gea suspiró.

—Quise decírtelo miles de veces, pero tenía miedo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, y pensé que si te lo decía, llegarías a odiarme.

—Jamás podría odiarte. Sé que lo pasaste muy mal con tu marido. ¿Llegaste a quererlo?

—No pude –confesó–. Cuando nos casamos, sabía que estaba embarazada, aunque no quién era el padre, y me dijo que me quería lo suficiente para aceptarnos al niño y a mí. Pensó que su amor sería suficiente para sentirse padre de Darien, pero no fue así, y cuando descubrió que era estéril, se volvió cruel. Terminó por odiamos a los dos. Darien ha tenido una niñez difícil.

La expresión de Matt se endureció.

—Lo siento, pero así ha llegado a ser el hombre que es hoy. Todos somos producto de los tiempos más difíciles de nuestra vida. El fuego da forma al acero.

—Eso dicen –trazó las líneas de su rostro con las puntas de los dedos, recordando –. Pensaba en ti cuando estaba sola en la oscuridad, sólo con el consuelo de Darien.

—Yo también pensaba en ti –respondió, mirándola a los ojos–. Yo también he estado solo. Mientras ella vivía, y después de su muerte.

Ella asintió.

—Es una maldición querer sólo a una persona.

Matt la abrazó y volvió a besarla.

—No es una maldición, sino todo lo contrario. Es una bendición del cielo querer sólo a una persona y que esa persona te quiera, aunque tengas que esperar treinta y seis largos años –susurró.

La velada de la noche siguiente resultó maravillosa para Gea. Matt y ella fueron recorriendo cada estancia de la casa, reparando en todos los detalles mientras a Serena le servían el café en el salón en bandeja de plata. No había querido unirse a ellos, sabiendo que disfrutarían de poder estar solos.

Lo que no se imaginó es que la primera habitación en la que iban a entrar resultó ser la de Matt, y que apenas tuvieron tiempo de cerrar la puerta antes de caer en la enorme cama en un barullo de brazos, piernas y bocas.

—¿Es aquí dónde... con ella? –le preguntó con voz ahogada mientras él se reencontraba con su cuerpo.

—Aquí, nunca –contestó–. Con ella, nunca. ¡Con nadie!

Mientras pronunciaba a duras penas esas palabras, la estaba desnudando. Su cuerpo resultó ser tan suave y cálido como lo había sido todos aquellos años atrás.

Se besaron y se acariciaron, y cuando sus articulaciones algo estropeadas por la edad no eran capaces de adoptar las mismas posiciones que entonces, rieron también. Pero Matt le hizo el amor con tanta dulzura como en su juventud.

—Las personas mayores no hacen el amor, ¿sabías? –le susurró, moviéndose despacio dentro de ella–. Lo he leído en un libro.

Ella hundió los dedos en su pelo.

—Deja de leer.

Matt hundió la cara en el pelo suelto de ella y lamió su cuello. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba y arrancaba después con furia.

—Creía recordar que eso te gustaba –susurró–. Y esto...

—Sí –gimió ella, renaciendo con las sensaciones que había olvidado que podía sentir–. ¡A... mis... años! –gimió, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar cuando el éxtasis la empapó entera–. ¡Matt!

Él a duras penas había sido capaz de contenerse lo suficiente para buscar primero el placer de ella. Gea no tenía ni idea de los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer, y estar ahora con ella, con la mujer a la que amaba, a la que siempre había amado...

Gimió contra sus labios cuando una convulsión tras otra sacudió su cuerpo. Era como morir, nacer, atravesar el fuego...

Ella se rió, y Matt oyó las campanillas de su risa como desde muy lejos. Abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, completamente desnudo bajo su mirada.

— Eres tan guapo como lo eras la noche que hicimos a nuestro hijo –susurró Gea.

—Ojalá pudiéramos tener otro hijo –se lamentó, acariciando los planos de su cara.

—A mí también me gustaría, pero soy demasiado mayor –apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y acarició el vello plateado que lo cubría–. Tendremos que esperar a tener nietos, si es que Darien nos perdona alguna vez.

Matt la abrazó con fuerza, como si así pudiese mantenerla a salvo, evitarle cualquier dolor.

Ella malinterpretó aquella fuerza y sonrió.

—No podemos volver a hacerlo. Serena pensará que la hemos abandonado.

—Seguramente ya se habrá imaginado qué estamos haciendo –contestó, acariciando su pelo largo y con la risa en la voz–. Te quiere mucho.

— y tú le gustas. Podríamos adoptarla.

—Mejor si nuestro hijo se casase con ella.

Gea sonrió.

—Esperemos –se incorporó estirándose–. La última vez que me sentí así fue hace treinta y seis años –le confió.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Lo miró a los ojos, pensando ya en que tendrían que separarse. Ella tenía que volver a su casa. Pero Matt leía sus pensamientos mejor de lo que ella se imaginaba.

—Es demasiado tarde, pero quiero casarme contigo –dijo, llevándose su mano a los labios–. Esta semana. Tan pronto como sea posible.

Gea no supo qué decir.

—Te quiero –insistió él–. Nunca he dejado de quererte. Perdóname y di que sí.

Ella consideró la enormidad de lo que se abría ante ella. Ser su compañera. Conocer a sus amigos. Acudir a eventos públicos. Llevar ropa elegante. Ser sofisticada.

—Tu vida es tan distinta de la mía...

—No empieces –murmuró–. Ya he visto lo que Darien ha hecho con Serena al utilizar como argumento todas sus diferencias. No funcionará conmigo. Nos queremos demasiado para preocupamos por trivialidades. Di que sí. Ya solucionaremos los detalles más adelante.

—Habrá fiestas, reuniones...

Matt volvió a abrazarla y la besó con ternura.

—No sé mucho de etiqueta –intentó de nuevo Gea, pero él se colocó de pronto sobre ella, sujetándola suavemente–. Qué demonios... –murmuró Gea, y le rodeó con las piernas, pero sus articulaciones protestaron.

—¿Artritis?

—Osteoporosis.

—Yo también –se rió–. Ya buscaremos posiciones nuevas, pero ahora... es... demasiado tarde. ¡Gea!

A pesar de las protestas de sus huesos, consiguieron hacer unas cuantas cosas que no estaban recomendadas para personas de su edad.

Serena supo antes de que se lo dijeran que iban a casarse por la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro, y les envidió con todo su corazón.

Gea no volvió a casa con ella, tal y como se había imaginado. Ahora era el mayor tesoro de Matt Holden y él no iba a permitirle marchar de entre sus brazos hasta que le hubiera puesto un anillo en el dedo. Era conmovedor.

El timbre de la puerta sonó a la mañana siguiente justo cuando Serena salía de la ducha. Rápidamente se puso las zapatillas y el albornoz. Esperaba que fuese Gea, pero resultó ser Seiya, con peor aspecto que nunca.

—¡Entra! –le invitó llena de entusiasmo–. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

—Yo también tengo algo que contarte –dijo sin sonreír–. Y me temo que no va a gustarte.

—¿Dónde has estado? –le preguntó, seria.

—Vengo de casa de Matt Holden.

—¿Por qué?

—He estado trabajando para ayudar a nuestro amigo Tom. Conseguí que uno de los testigos se decidiera a hablar. Tom va a salir bien parado –hizo una mueca–. Me convencieron de que me quedara a tomar café. Por eso me han pillado en medio.

—¿En medio de qué?

—Del senador y de un desbocado Darien Chiba.


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Serena se abrochó bien la bata del baño y se sentó.

—Vamos, cuéntamelo.

—Un momento –sacó el mismo aparato que ella ya había visto usar antes, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo activó–. Por si acaso.

—¿Cómo está Darien? –le preguntó.

Él se dejó caer en la silla que había frente a ella.

—Bueno, no es el mismo hombre que yo conocía.

— y no sabes por qué –contestó ella con tristeza.

—¿Te apuestas algo a que sí? Le ha llamado a Holden de todo antes de empezar luego con su madre. Le recriminó que le hubiese ocultado la verdad durante todos estos años y que le hubiese colgado el teléfono, pero cuando se enteró de que estaba viviendo con Holden, se volvió verdaderamente loco, y la llamó algo que no puedo repetir.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Pues que el senador se lanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá. Gea intervino y se separaron, pero Darien se marchó echando espuma por la boca jurando que no volvería a hablarles mientras viviera.

No era más de lo que se esperaba, conociendo a Darien como lo conocía, pero sentía lástima por Matt y Gea.

—¿Sabes dónde ha ido?

—No lo dijo, y yo no me atreví a preguntárselo. Darien y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias últimamente –añadió con tristeza.

—Qué desastre.

—Se le pasará. Cuando la gente se enfada, termina por apaciguarse.

—Darien, no.

— Pues no estaría mal que empezase a unirse al resto de los humanos –replicó–. Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí un lunes a estas horas?

—Es que ando un poco revuelta. En cuanto se me pase, me voy para la oficina.

—¿Un poco... revuelta?

—Sí –Serena ladeó la cabeza–. Vamos, pregúntame quién es el padre.

—¿Es que crees que soy tonto? –sonrió.

Serena suspiró.

—No lo sabe, y tú no vas a decírselo. Ni en inglés, ni en apache, ni en lakota –añadió.

Seiya asintió.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea –confesó–. Hasta esta mañana no me había hecho la prueba del embarazo, pero de todas formas estaba bastante segura. Tengo que encontrar un sitio en el que vivir en el que Gea no me vea. No puedo arriesgarme a que se lo diga a Darien. Por cierto, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—Sentado tranquilamente en una mecedora, tomando café e intentando parecer invisible –la expresión de sorpresa de Serena le hizo arquear las cejas –. Alguien tenía que mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros.

—Hay un refrán que dice que si alguien puede mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros cuando el resto la ha perdido, es porque no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando –alteró el refrán a su conveniencia.

—Podría ser, pero no me habría gustado que me marcasen la otra mejilla –se inclinó hacia delante –. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Gracias, Seiya. De verdad. Pero no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros, y mucho menos para ti. Volvió a recostarse en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados.

—El ofrecimiento no tiene fecha de caducidad. Me encantan los niños.

—A mí también. Los niños y las niñas. Me da exactamente igual lo que sea.

—y no vas a decírselo a Darien.

En su rostro se vio reflejada la confusión que había provocado su pregunta.

—Por el momento, no. Además, ahora mismo no me habla. Dice que nunca me perdonará que supiera lo de su padre y no se lo dijera.

—Un hombre que no sabe perdonar no es humano.

—Ve y díselo, si puedes encontrarle. Yo ya se lo he dicho hasta quedarme afónica, pero él no escucha lo que no quiere oír –se levantó –. Voy a vestirme y a preparar unas tostadas. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Yo las prepararé –contestó él, y entró en la cocina mientras ella se vestía.

—Espero que hayas hecho el café bien fuerte –le dijo un momento después, al unirse a él–. Es lo único que me calma el estómago.

—Lo he hecho descafeinado. La cafeína no es buena en tu estado.

—Gracias, mamá Kou.

Él le contestó sacándole la lengua.

—Darien y yo lo compartíamos todo. Déjale que siga enfadado. Yo compartiré a su hijo. Y si no vuelve, me lo quedaré, a ti y a él.

—Me temo que, en este sentido, tu preparación como mercenario no te va a servir, querido mío –le dijo con afecto–. Eres un gran amigo y me gustas mucho. Puedes ser el padrino del niño, pero pienso criarle yo sola.

—El padrino –saboreó la palabra. Las tostadas saltaron en el tostador.

—Pero no te hagas ilusiones –le advirtió –. No pienso permitir que le regales metralletas y uniformes militares.

—¡Vaya por Dios! ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

—Colgado en la ducha para que se seque –sirvió el café y los dos se sentaron con el plato de tostadas entre ambos–. ¿No tienes ni idea de dónde puede estar?

—Ni idea.

—Pobre Gea.

—Matt cuidará de ella.

—y viceversa –lo miró por encima del borde de su tasa–. Se los ve de lejos que están enamorados. Fíjate, después de treinta y seis años.

—Sí.

Aún parecía preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?

— Pues que todavía no te he dicho lo que había venido a decirte.

—Pues hazlo.

—La historia ha salido a la luz pública esta mañana –le informó–. Lo he oído en las noticias de las siete. Supongo que a estas horas tiene que estar también en los periódicos.

—¿Todo?

—Todo. Eso debe ser lo que ha disparado a Darien. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que odia la publicidad.

—Maldita sea...

—Te encontrarán también a ti, más tarde o más temprano. Puedes irte a vivir a un hotel, pero tienes que ir a trabajar, y te encontrarán allí. Lo mejor sería que preparásemos las preguntas que te van a hacer. No será nada agradable –añadió.

—Menos mal que todavía no he ido al médico –comentó.

—Pues sí, menos mal. Lo del bebé añadiría un toque delicioso al escándalo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Darien al enterarse de eso en las noticias?

Serena se estremeció.

—Ni lo menciones –dejó el último trozo de tostada y tomó otro sorbo de café–. ¿Cómo crees que se lo estarán tomando Gea y el senador?

—Como cabía esperar: mal. Eso también ha contribuido a que Darien perdiera los papeles: enterarse por la prensa de que su madre se había ido a vivir con su padre.

—Qué pena que Matt no le tirase por una ventana, en lugar de sobre el sofá. Necesita un pequeño reglaje de válvulas –masculló.

—No puedes culparle, Serena. Todo su mundo está patas arriba.

—El mío, también –añadió con tristeza–. Y el de sus padres. Y todo por una pequeña mentira, una omisión de hace treinta y seis años. Es verdad eso de que nuestras pequeñas indiscreciones del pasado vuelven después a perseguimos. Supongo que es mejor decir la verdad desde un principio, por dolorosa que pueda ser. Fíjate en el daño que me hizo al no decirme que era mi benefactor. Pero claro, eso se le ha olvidado. Seguro.

—Muy poca gente puede anticiparse a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Eso le recordó que Darien no había pensado en tomar precauciones en las ocasiones en que habían estado juntos. Ni ella tampoco. Pero ella lo quería, y le habría encantado quedarse embarazada de él. En el caso de Darien, era curioso que un hombre tan fanático con lo de la pureza de sangre hubiera sido tan descuidado. Quizás pensase que tomaba algo ella, lo cual habría sido una estupidez, y él no era estúpido. ¿Habría perdido la cabeza, o podría haber alguna otra razón? ¿Y si quería, inconscientemente claro, tener un hijo con ella? Pero recordó la frialdad de su mirada al decirle adiós. Había dicho que jamás la perdonaría, y no le quedaba más remedio que creer que lo decía de verdad.

—¿Me estás oyendo? –preguntó Seiya–. Tengo que tomar un avión esta tarde a las seis y no volveré hasta dentro de un par de semanas o tres.

—Vaya. Lo siento. ¿Vas lejos?

—Sí, y no puedo decirte adónde –apuró el café–. Gea me ha pedido que te diga que el senador y ella van a casarse en una ceremonia íntima en la iglesia católica que hay cerca de la Casa Blanca el viernes por la mañana. Hubiera querido llamarte por teléfono para decírtelo, pero teme que el teléfono esté pinchado.

—No me sorprendería.

—Lo revisaré antes de marcharme –le prometió–. Por ahora, eso... –dijo, refiriéndose al aparato que estaba sobre la mesa del salón–... bastará. Bueno, una taza más de café y me marcho.

Había un micrófono. Seiya se deshizo de él y le advirtió que no debía dejar pasar a nadie a menos que pudiese acreditar su identidad. Los periodistas no podían ser tan descarados, así que sólo quedaba el sindicato de juego. En cualquier caso, le inquietaba saber que podían estar vigilando todos sus movimientos y todas sus palabras. Procuró no asustarla, pero le advirtió que no fuese a ningún lugar poco concurrido sola, y que no hablase de su estado.

La historia estaba en la portada de todos los periódicos de la mañana, descubrió Serena al ir a trabajar. Algunos la presentaban con más suavidad que otros, pero no había manera de esquivar el hecho de que un senador republicano por Dakota Sur tenía un hijo ilegítimo.

Andrew Furuhata consiguió, al parecer, evitarle a Darien el golpe directo del escándalo enviándole fuera del país unos días, pero Matt, Gea y Serena no fueron tan afortunados. Tampoco Esmeralda, pero ella parecía disfrutar con la publicidad. Había llegado incluso a exagerar su relación con el hijo del senador.

Y luego los medios habían llegado hasta Serena, y ella había aprendido lo terrible que puede ser estar en el ojo del huracán. Cuando los periodistas supieron que Darien había pagado sus facturas durante años, dieron por sentado que había sido su amante, y se encontró en la portada de todos los periódicos como la esclava del amor de Darien en su adolescencia.

Esmeralda la llamó al despacho enrabietada por aquella falsa información.

— y no creas que a Darien le ha hecho la menor gracia –espetó–. Le he llamado a Nassau para contárselo, y está furioso contigo por hacerle parecer un asalta cunas. ¡Qué intento tan patético de llamar su atención!

—Yo no les he dicho nada –contestó Serena entre dientes–, que es más de lo que puede decirse de ti.

—Yo no necesito manipular la verdad, ya que Darien va a casarse conmigo –replicó en un tono suave como la seda–. Pobre Serena. ¿De verdad habías llegado a pensar que tenías algo que hacer con él? Siente lástima por ti, pero me quiere a mí. Ahora no renunciará a casarse conmigo. El hecho de no ser sioux al cien por cien significa que ya no tiene por qué preocuparse de casarse con una mujer blanca. De hecho él es casi blanco.

Serena podría haberla estrangulado.

—Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría que fuese, pero su madre es lakota.

—Su madre es un estorbo, pero como ya no se habla con ella, no cuenta. Aléjate de Darien, o lo lamentarás –añadió–. No le llames, ni vayas a verlo. ¡Nos casamos en Navidad, pero no esperes una invitación a nuestra boda!

Colgó el teléfono antes de que Serena pudiera volver a hablar. Así que había llegado tan lejos. Iba a casarse con aquella horrible mujer. Apretó los dientes y colgó el auricular con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en la mano.

—Eres un castigo mayor del que incluso Darien se merece –dijo en voz alta–. ¡No se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo!

El teléfono volvió a sonar y lo descolgó decidida a decirle un par de cosas a aquella mujer, pero resultó ser un periodista que quería saber si era verdad que Darien y ella habían sido amantes mientras ella estaba aún en el instituto, tal y como se había publicado en la prensa amarilla.

—Por supuesto que no –espetó–, pero lo que sí es cierto es que Darien Chiba se casa con la señorita Esmeralda Blackmoon en Navidad. ¡Eso puede imprimirlo, con mis bendiciones!

Y colgó.

La historia llegó a los periódicos con la fuerza de una bomba, y Serena tenía que contener las lágrimas cada vez que veía la cara de Esmeralda en la portada. Lo bueno era que, al menos, le había quitado la presión de encima. Los medios habían decidido que Esmeralda era mucho más fotogénica y que estaba mucho más dispuesta a hablar, llegando incluso al punto de revelar detalles íntimos de su relación con Darien, así que la dejaron a ella de lado.

Matt y Gea se casaron una semana después. Seiya se enteró y llamó a Serena para ofrecerse a volver por si Darien se presentaba, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—No tengo miedo de él, Seiya –le dijo–. Es más, dudo mucho que se presente, así que no tienes por qué volver antes de lo que tuvieras previsto. Pero te agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento.

—Ten cuidado –le dijo–. No me gusta nada que pusieran un micrófono en tu apartamento.

—Estoy bien –le aseguró–. Tengo siempre cerrada con llave la puerta y sé llamar a la policía en caso de que ocurriese algo.

Seiya se quedó callado un momento.

—De todas formas, sé cuidadosa. Prométemelo.

—Lo seré, no te preocupes. Oye, Seiya, ¿es que hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

Otra pausa.

—Digamos sólo que es mejor prevenir que curar. Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento. Ten mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré. Y tú también –añadió.

—Yo soy ya un hueso duro de roer. Si no, hace tiempo que estaría criando malvas. Ah, y hazme el favor de comer en condiciones y de tomarte las vitaminas.

—Deja de hacer de gallina clueca.

Seiya se rió.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Hasta pronto, pequeña.

—Hasta pronto.

Asistió a la boda, para la que se compró un bonito vestido azul una talla mayor de la que solía usar. Hacía frío, así que pudo ponerse su abrigo de piel, lo cual de paso disimulaba su vientre, y un pequeño sombrero. Entró en la iglesia intentando no prestar atención a las cámaras y los periodistas que se agolpaban en el exterior.

En las noticias había visto la fiera persecución de que había sido víctima el senador, quien al final, había contado toda la historia a uno de los periódicos conservadores. Desde entonces, le había resultado un poco más fácil mostrarse en público con Gea, quien había utilizado la publicidad para redirigirla hacia los problemas de la reserva. Era un ejemplo magnífico de cómo transformar la publicidad perniciosa en beneficiosa. Se sentía orgullosa de cómo Gea se las arreglaba con los periodistas, y Matt también debía estarlo, a juzgar por la sonrisa con que la miraba colocarse ante los micrófonos.

La iglesia estaba medio vacía. Entre los asistentes, la mayoría eran compañeros de Matt en el congreso que habían desafiado a la prensa para apoyarle. Serena se quedó un instante junto a la puerta y Gea y Matt acudieron inmediatamente a saludarla. Matt aún tenía una pequeña marca de la pelea con su hijo, pero irradiaba felicidad por los cuatro costados, y tenía a Gea de la mano como si temiera que pudiese escapar. Gea llevaba un vestido gris y un peinado precioso. Estaba muy elegante.

—No va a venir –le dijo con tristeza tras abrazarla–. Le hemos enviado una invitación, pero no va a venir.

—Bueno... yo sí he venido –intentó consolarla.

Matt la miraba casi con demasiada atención.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

—Tan bien como cabe esperar. Esperaba que Darien hubiera aparecido y poder hablar con él.

—No tendrás tanta suerte –contestó él–. Supongo que sabes lo que ocurrió

Ella asintió.

—Bien hecho –contestó, sonriendo.

Él hizo una mueca.

—No pretendía perder los estribos de ese modo –dijo, rodeando a Gea con un brazo–. Sólo he conseguido empeorar las cosas.

—No podían empeorar –murmuró Gea–. Echa un vistazo fuera, y verás a qué me refiero.

—Al menos la policía les ha impedido entrar aquí –se volvió hacia el altar y vio al sacerdote ya dispuesto–. Vamos allá –dijo, sonriendo a Gea.

Ella se colgó de su brazo.

—Deséanos suerte –le dijo a Serena.

—No la necesitan –contestó, sonriendo–. Me alegro de que las cosas les hayan salido tan bien.

—Pero todavía no hemos salido del bosque –replicó Matt–. Ya hablaremos más tarde. Vamos a comer en el Carlton con algunos miembros del congreso que han venido a apoyarnos –añadió, señalando a unos cuantos caballeros con aspecto digno que ocupaban los primeros bancos–. ¿Quieres venir?

—Gracias, pero no puedo estar fuera del museo más que el tiempo de la ceremonia. El doctor Phillips está fuera y tengo que recibir a una delegación para hablar de las futuras muestras.

—No te dejes convencer de algo que no te guste, y díselo a Phillips –le indicó–. Como benefactor particular del museo, creo que tengo algo que decir sobre la dirección que tome.

—De acuerdo.

Serena se acomodó en uno de los bancos del final y la ceremonia comenzó.

No sabría decir cuándo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Oyó un murmullo algo más intenso de la gente que estaba fuera, pero no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Darien de pie contra la pared del fondo. Llevaba uno de esos trajes de Armani que le quedaban tan bien, y traía la trenca sobre un brazo. Había algo distinto en él, pero no habría podido decir qué. No era el golpe que aún tenía en la mejilla, sino algo... entonces se dio cuenta. Se había cortado el pelo, y la miraba fijamente.

No se iba a dejar acobardar, así que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él.

—Así que has venido, con marcas y todo –susurró con una media sonrisa.

Él la miró con sus turbulentos ojos zafiros y no contestó. Estaba estudiando también sus cambios.

Al final, no dijo ni una palabra y siguió presenciando la ceremonia.

En realidad, no necesitaba decir nada. En su cultura, al menos en la cultura a la que había pertenecido hasta aquel momento, cortarse el pelo era signo de dolor.

Hubiera querido poder decirle que el dolor se aliviaría día tras día, que era mejor saber la verdad que seguir viviendo una mentira. Hubiera querido decirle que tener un pie en cada cultura no era el fin del mundo. Pero estaba allí, como una estatua de piedra, los dientes tan apretados que los músculos de la mandíbula le temblaban, y negándose a reconocer su presencia.

—Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu compromiso –le felicitó sin un solo rastro de amargura en la voz–. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Darien la miró a los ojos.

—Pues eso no es precisamente lo que le has dicho a la prensa –replicó –. Me sorprende que hayas llegado a esos extremos para vengarte de mí.

—¿Qué extremos?

—Por publicar la historia en los periódicos. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti.

—Y yo nunca me hubiera esperado que me creyeses capaz de hacer algo así –replicó. Debía ser la historia de la esclava sexual.

Fue a contestar, pero decidió guardar silencio y volver la mirada hacia la pareja que estaba en el altar.

Tras un minuto, Serena dio media vuelta y volvió a su sitio en el banco. No volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

Darien se quedó solo al fondo de la iglesia envuelto en su resentimiento como si fuese un capullo de seda. Odiaba al hombre que era su padre biológico, odiaba a su madre por haberle mentido durante toda una vida, y odiaba a Serena por haber entrado a formar parte del engaño. Es más, no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba allí, pero le había parecido lo correcto y lo había hecho sin más y a pesar de su rabia.

Miró a Serena con los ojos entornados. Había reparado inmediatamente en que, como él, se había cortado el pelo, y se preguntó por qué. Su excusa era el dolor, pero era poco probable que ella albergase el mismo sentimiento. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Seiya. Quizás a él le gustase corto. Imaginársela con otro hombre después de lo que habían compartido le dolía. Últimamente todo le dolía. Algo en su interior se alegraba de conocer la verdad acerca de sus padres, pero no podía superar el sentimiento de traición, y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se preguntó si alguna vez cesaría ese dolor.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el sacerdote ya les había declarado marido y mujer, Serena se acercó al altar para felicitarles, poniendo mucho cuidado en no mirar hacia atrás.

Matt la abrazó con cariño, y fue precisamente mientras lo estaba haciendo cuando sus ojos empezaron a oscurecerse.

—Lo que faltaba –murmuró.

Serena siguió la dirección de su mirada y el corazón le dio un salto al ver a Esmealda colgada del brazo de Darien. Así que esa había sido la razón de que estuviese tan poco comunicativo: estaba esperando a Esmeralda. Serema se sintió verdaderamente perdida. Ahora ya sabía que Esmeralda decía la verdad sobre su relación con Darien. No se acercaron al altar sino que, tras echar un último vistazo a Gea y a Matt, salieron de la iglesia. Darien no se volvió, a mirar una sola vez, pero Esmeralda sí, y lo hizo con una sonrisa pagada de sí misma que iba dedicada a Serena.

—Por lo menos ha venido –dijo Gea, intentando parecer alegre–. Ha sido un detalle por su parte, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Matt parecía querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a tomar la mano de su esposa y a ignorar lo que pasase al fondo de la iglesia.

Tres semanas pasaron con increíble lentitud. Darien parecía haber salido de nuevo del país. Y Serena no tuvo noticias de Seiya tampoco. Un viernes por la tarde mientras revisaba una queja que había enviado un grupo de indígenas de Montana empezó a caer aguanieve. No era raro para el mes de noviembre en Washington, pero no había escuchado el parte meteorológico y ahora lo lamentaba. A medida que el embarazo avanzaba, se sentía cada vez más cansada y aquella mañana se había puesto unos zapatos de tacón y suela fina, e iba a ser complicado llegar al coche en aquellas condiciones.

Se preguntó si Darien habría recibido el mensaje que le había dejado en el contestador sobre las historias que se habían publicado en los periódicos. Quería que supiera que ella no le había dado tales mentiras a la prensa, pero también quería que supiera que Esmeralda le había hablado de su boda con todo lujo de detalles. Seguramente a él le daría lo mismo todo aquello, pero aun así quería limpiar su nombre.

No había reparado en el coche oscuro aparcado en el aparcamiento del museo. Tampoco sabía que su conductor llevaba toda la semana estudiando sus movimientos.

Cuando echó a andar hacia su coche, aquel vehículo que había mantenido el motor en marcha se puso de pronto en movimiento y aceleró en dirección hacia ella sin dificultad gracias a las cadenas. Oyó el ruido que hacían en el hielo, pero no se dio cuenta de que el coche estaba tan cerca hasta que lo sintió cerca, y ya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Levantó un brazo y saltó justo en el último momento, lo que evitó que el coche se la llevara por delante. Como cabía esperar, sus zapatos resbalaron sobre el hielo y cayó sobre el asfalto con un grito. Pero la zona en la que había caído estaba muy cerca del jardín y rodó por un pequeño terraplén de hierba hasta aterrizar delante de otro coche que avanzaba. Lo último que podía recordar era el chirrido de los neumáticos en el asfalto.

Recuperó la consciencia en el servicio de urgencia del hospital. Inmediatamente se echó mano al vientre y miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar algún médico o alguna enfermera, alguien que pudiese tranquilizarla.

Una enfermera se dio cuenta y sonrió.

—No ha pasado nada –le dijo–, El bebé está bien.

Serena suspiró. ¡Gracias a Dios!

—Pero tiene unas cuantas magulladuras y una torcedura de muñeca –continuó la enfermera–. El médico quiere dejarla ingresada una noche para mantenerla en observación. Ha sufrido una pequeña conmoción.

—Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza –murmuró.

—El médico le dará algo para mitigarlo. Ha resbalado en el hielo, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos

No quiso contar lo que había ocurrido de verdad, al menos hasta que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Matt Holden. El coche había intentado atropellarla deliberadamente. Si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, podía estar muerta.

La enfermera sonrió.

—¿Hay alguien a quien quiera que llamemos? ¿Algún familiar?

Serena cerró los ojos. Los medicamentos que le habían administrado empezaban a hacer efecto,

—No tengo familia –murmuró–, Nadie.

Era cierto, aunque Gea se habría subido por las paredes de oírla decir eso. Habría acudido a su lado inmediatamente, pero no podía hacerla volver de su luna de miel. Además, el bebé era ahora su familia. Apoyó las manos en su vientre con una sonrisa soñadora y así se quedó dormida.

Dos días más tarde le dieron el alta después de haberle hecho un montón de pruebas y de vendarle la muñeca. Afortunadamente era la izquierda, así que podía seguir trabajando.

Los periodistas no habían ido a buscarla al hospital, gracias a Dios. Y, por otro lado, había un nuevo y jugoso escándalo en Washington que relegó al pasado la historia de Matt Holden.

¿Dónde estaría Darien? Seguramente se habría ido con Esmeralda a algún lugar retirado. El haberla llevado a la boda de sus padres era toda una declaración de intenciones, y cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía un profundo dolor al pensar que Darien iba a darle la espalda definitivamente.

No es que hubiese olvidado lo del coche del aparcamiento. Lo que pasaba era que no sabía qué hacer. Debería decírselo a alguien, porque lo más seguro es que quienquiera que fuese lo volviese a intentar. Las únicas personas que podían tener motivos para hacerle daño eran los del sindicato del juego, pero su jefe estaba en prisión en espera de juicio.

Se vistió con unos pantalones de deporte amplios y una sudadera, y mientras ponía una cafetera al fuego, tomó unos bocados de queso. No tenía hambre, pero debía comer por el bien del niño.

—Lo siento, pequeñín –murmuró–. Sé que deberían ser hortalizas, fruta, pescado y frutos secos, ¿verdad? Mañana iré de compras.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Debía ser Seiya. Podía contarle lo ocurrido, y él se ocuparía de ello.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, que murió casi de inmediato. Era Darien.

La miró fijamente, reparando en su palidez, en el pelo corto, las gafas que había vuelto a llevar porque no se las arreglaba para ponerse las lentillas con la muñeca vendada. Él iba con pantalones negros y un jersey de cuello vuelto también negro; muy sofisticado.

—¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó sin más.

—Necesito hablar contigo –suspiró.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar tú y yo– replicó.

—y unas narices. Has estado en el hospital. Hace dos días que te llevaron allí en ambulancia.

¿Cómo podía haberse enterado?

—Resbalé en el hielo –explicó, mirando hacia otro lado–. Estoy bien.

Él siguió mirándola. Parecía preocupado.

—Dijiste en el hospital que no tenías familia.

—Y no la tengo. Excepto Gea, quizás. Matt y ella están en Nassau de luna de miel, y no iba a llamarla para que volviera.

Eso pareció molestarle.

—Por muchos desacuerdos que hayamos tenido, tú siempre serás de la familia para mí.

Serena se irguió.

—Estoy muy cansada –le dijo–. Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir.

Extrañamente, Darien pareció dudar.

—Pues no, no lo es. Serena, estaríamos más cómodos si nos sentásemos, ¿no?

No quería que entrase en su casa. Estaba agotada y medio enferma, y verlo le hacía mucho daño.

—Vete, por favor –le pidió–. Ya hemos dicho todo lo que podía decirse. Tú sigue con tu vida y déjame encontrar paz en la mía.

—No puedo hacerlo –contestó, y empujándola suavemente, la hizo retroceder y cerró la puerta. Su expresión no era fácil de descifrar–. He tenido a un hombre vigilándote desde que se desencadenó el escándalo. No te has caído en el hielo, Serena. Un coche intentó atropellarte, y estuvo a punto de matarte, y tú vas a contarme ahora mismo lo que está pasando. ¡Ahora mismo!


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 **

Serena cedió por fin y dejó entrar a Darien. Le ofreció asiento en el sofá y ella se acomodó en el sillón, llena de resentimiento e intentando que no se le notase. Si al menos su corazón dejase de latir con tanta prisa. Si pudiera olvidar cómo era estar en sus brazos

–Soy todo oídos –dijo, dejando el abrigo a su lado.

—Iba de camino a mi coche cuando levanté la mirada y vi que un coche oscuro venía hacia mí. De un salto me quité de en medio, pero resbalé en el hielo y caí por un pequeño terraplén de hierba, justo delante de otro coche que pasaba. Debía tener buenos frenos y llevar las cadenas puestas, porque no me rozó. Tuve una pequeña conmoción y me torcí la muñeca –dijo, mostrándole el vendaje–. En el hospital me han tenido en observación y me han vendado la muñeca, pero ahora ya estoy bien.

Pero eso no era verdad. Estaba más pálida que nunca y parecía preocupada.

—¿Le has dicho tú al médico que no le proporcione la información de tu historial médico a nadie?

—Sí.

Lo había hecho por temor a que Darien se enterase del accidente y empezase a indagar. No quería que supiera lo del niño.

—¿y por qué?

—Pues porque no le importa a nadie más que a mí –replicó, mirándolo a los ojos, pero su expresión parecía tan preocupada que añadió–: no tengo nada fatal, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Pareció relajarse, aunque sólo un poco. La huella del puñetazo de Matt había desaparecido ya.

—¿Quién puede tener motivos para querer matarte?

Ella entrelazó las manos en el regazo.

—Creo que no tengo enemigos. Puede que sea alguien que ande tras Seiya –añadió, dando voz a un temor del que no había podido desprenderse–. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Así es –replicó él con frialdad–. Así que, en otras palabras, puede que estén intentando llegar a Seiya a través de ti.

—Podría ser, aunque me parece poco probable.

—No tanto. Incluso podría tratarse de alguien que quisiera saldar una cuenta conmigo –se lamentó, pasándose una mano por el pelo–. Y queda también Matt Holden.

Ella asintió.

—Mucha gente del hampa ha perdido una buena tajada con lo del casino, e incluso van a tener que enfrentarse a una posible condena de cárcel –cambió de postura –. Supongo que querrán vengarse, ya que no pueden hacerlo ni con Gea ni con Matt, porque tienen vigilancia policial las veinticuatro horas... contra Tom es poco probable que vuelvan a ir, y sólo un idiota iría contra ti –musitó–. Yo debo ser el eslabón más débil de la cadena.

—Esa es la misma conclusión a la que hemos llegado el hombre que vigila tu casa y yo.

Volvió a cambiar de postura.

—¿Qué posibilidades tengo de ingresar en un programa de protección de testigos?

—Pues las mismas de que a mí me den un papel en la próxima película de Batman. No viste nada contra lo que pudieras testificar.

Serena suspiró.

—Si tienes alguien vigilándome, ¿puedo asumir que utilizaría un arma para defenderme si llegase el caso?

—Sí, pero eres responsabilidad mía...

—Ya no –su voz era mucho más tranquila de lo que reflejaba su mirada–. He sido responsabilidad tuya durante ocho años, pero eso se terminó. Vivo sola, y en condiciones normales, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Lo único que necesito es que alguien me vigile hasta que los organizadores de este tinglado estén en la cárcel.

—Serena, la gente se escapa de cumplir una pena de cárcel por mil tecnicismos y por jueces bienintencionados. No hay garantía de que vayan a ser condenados. Y aunque la hubiera, seguirían teniendo buenos contactos con el exterior. Pueden pagar a alguien para que vaya a por ti sin ninguna dificultad.

Serena sintió que el estómago empezaba a revolvérsele. Estaba pintándole una pesadilla, aún peor de lo que él se imaginaba porque no sabía nada del niño. Ojalá pudiera decírselo, pero sabía que la noticia no sería bienvenida.

—No voy a dejarte sola, ni siquiera con una buena vigilancia, así que o te vienes a vivir conmigo, o duermo en el sofá. Tú decides.

—¿y dónde dormiría Esmeralda?

—En su propia casa –replicó, sorprendido por la pregunta.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía convivir con él. Darien no era estúpido y relacionaría inmediatamente sus náuseas matinales y su cansancio con el embarazo.

—Puedo quedarme con Matt y Gea cuando vuelvan –mintió. Tampoco podría ocultarle el embarazo a Gea.

Darien sabía que estaría a salvo con sus padres, pero le dolía que estuviese tan decidida a no dejarle protegerla. Esmeralda y él habían ido juntos a la boda porque no quería ir solo. Quizás lo hubiera hecho también por vengarse de ella por haberle ocultado la verdad y decirle todas aquellas mentiras a la prensa. Pero Esmeralda se había vuelto tan posesiva y celosa que no había querido volver a verla desde la boda. Hubiera querido decírselo a Serena, pero no iba a creerle.

—También puedo quedarme con Seiya cuando vuelva –añadió deliberadamente–. Él me cuidará bien.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Pero si apenas es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Es un alma perdida. No puede escapar del pasado ni mirar al futuro sin Kakiu. ¡No está preparado para iniciar una relación con nadie, aunque él piense lo contrario!

—Pero puedo contar con él –contestó, ignorando sus palabras–. Me ayudará si lo necesito.

—Porque no quieres dejar que lo haga yo.

Parecía frustrado.

—Seiya no sale con alguien que se ponga celosa por el tiempo que tenga que pasar conmigo. Esa es la diferencia.

Darien suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes que exprimir el asunto al máximo, ¿no? –preguntó, irritado.

—Tú tienes tu propia vida, Darien –contestó–, y yo ya no formo parte de ella. Tú me lo has dejado bien claro.

—¿Tan fácil es para ti olvidarte del pasado?

—Es lo que tú quieres, ¿no? –le recordó–. Me dijiste que nunca me perdonarías –añadió–, y yo me lo he tomado al pie de la letra. Pero siempre guardaré un grato recuerdo tuyo y de Gea. Ahora soy una mujer adulta, Darien, con mi carrera y mi futuro. He sido un lastre económico para ti durante años sin saberlo, y ahora que...

—¡Vamos, Serena, por amor de Dios! –la interrumpió, y se levantó del sofá para pasearse por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos–. ¡Podría haberte enviado a Harvard si hubieses querido y no haberlo notado!

—Te estás desviando del asunto central –replicó. Estaba empezando a sentir náuseas. Ojalá pudiese controlarlas–. Podría haberme pagado la universidad trabajando. No me habría importado. Pero nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste por mí.

Dejó de pasearse y la miró.

—¿Es que alguna vez te he pedido que me lo devuelvas?

Serena sonrió a pesar de todo.

—Cuando frunces así el ceño, te pareces a Matt.

Darien lo frunció aún más.

—Lo sé –dijo ella, levantando la mano–. No quieres hablar de eso. Lo siento.

—El resto del mundo está deseando hablar de ello –replicó –. Desde que la historia salió a la luz, no he hecho más que esquivar periodistas. ¡Mi vida en una cadena de televisión!

—Matt no tenía dónde elegir. Si hubiese intentado ocultarlo, el frenesí de los medios habría sido mucho peor. Es un poderoso miembro del senado, y tenía que intentar controlar los daños, o despedirse de su carrera.

Darien lo sabía, pero no por ello se sentía mejor.

—¿Estás enferma? –le preguntó de pronto.

—No, ¿por qué?

Darien se acercó.

—Pues porque tienes la cara del color de la cera.

—Lo de la caída fue un buen susto, pero estoy bien.

Su intento no coló. Había algo diferente en ella. No era sólo la caída o el susto.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de mirarme como si fuera un insecto? –se quejó.

—Algo ha cambiado –dijo despacio–. No sé que es, pero te encuentro distinta.

—Es que he madurado –contestó, intentando disimular–. Tengo un trabajo del que soy responsable y he de enfrentarme a diferentes grupos de personas cada vez que organizamos una exposición, además de con la competencia de otro museo más grande, con más fondos y con más material. Casi estamos de más.

—Tú eres única –contestó él–. Se trata de un museo pequeño, sí, pero que de verdad está en conexión con lo que muestra. No se trata simplemente del trabajo de unos burócratas.

—Vaya... gracias –se sorprendió.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a volver a mirarla con los ojos entornados.

—Me estás ocultando algo, Serena –dijo, y el corazón a ella le dio un brinco. Siempre habían tenido una unión muy especial, y no sólo era algo reciente porque hubiesen compartido su intimidad. Había algo... más.

—No puedo ocultarte nada –replicó, intentando parecer despreocupada –. Si te mintiera, lo notarías.

—Pues no lo noté cuando me ocultaste la verdad sobre mi padre.

Aquel hecho iba a interponerse siempre entre ellos, y no había nada que pudiese decir para defenderse.

—Pareces olvidar que tú también has mentido, Darien –respondió, mirándolo–. Lo has venido haciendo desde que tenía dieciséis años, y tuve que enterarme de ello por Esmeralda.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Lo hice por tu propio bien.

—Exacto. ¿Qué bien habría podido hacerte a ti saber que Matt era tu padre antes de tiempo?

Él no contestó. El tintineo de unas monedas en el bolsillo llenó el instante de silencio.

—Lo pasó terriblemente mal hasta que decidió cómo decírtelo, ¿sabes? –le contó–. De haber podido, no te lo habría dicho jamás. Ni Gea tampoco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estabas tan orgulloso de ser lakota... nada parecía importarte más. Sabían el daño que te iba a hacer la verdad, y Gea tenía miedo de que la odiases cuando supieras la verdad.

—Jack Chiba me odió a mí.

—Sí, porque no podía tener hijos propios, y tú eras un recordatorio constante de esa imposibilidad. Quería a Gea, pero ella quería a su vez a otra persona. Y tú también eras recordatorio de eso.

Apartó la mirada.

—Una sola mentira e implicó a tanta gente...

Ella asintió.

—Todas las mentiras importantes hacen daño –reflexionó.

Darien guardó silencio un minuto más antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Está bien. Si sigues decidida a quedarte aquí, pondré dos hombres para que puedas estar vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día –ella fue a protestar, pero él levantó en alto la mano–. Seiya no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros, así que supongo que debe seguir estando fuera del país. Esta es la única solución que estoy dispuesto a admitir, siempre y cuando me contestes a una pregunta.

Serena tardó un momento en contestar.

—Si puedo...

Darien se acercó.

—¿Por qué no quieres que me quede aquí?

Esa era una pregunta complicada a la que no podía contestar con toda sinceridad.

—Porque no me perteneces –dijo eligiendo las palabras con cuidado–. Estás comprometido con otra mujer.

Él frunció el ceño. No era la respuesta que esperaba. Iba a contarle la verdad sobre Esmeralda cuando sonó el timbre. Rápidamente echó mano al cuarenta y cinco que llevaba oculto bajo la chaqueta, hizo un gesto a Serena de que no se moviera y se acercó a la puerta.

Estaba claro que esperaba problemas y también que estaba acostumbrado a manejar situaciones peligrosas. Aun así, era la primera vez que lo veía actuar así, y eso le ayudó a comprender por qué nunca había podido echar raíces y formar una familia. Y ella había sido una tonta por esperarlo, ni siquiera en sueños. Estaba acostumbrado al peligro y disfrutaba con el reto que suponía para él. Sería como meter un tigre en un apartamento. Su último sueño de compartir juntos el futuro se hizo añicos.

Darien miró por la mirilla y quitó la mano de la pistola, y antes de abrir, miró a Serena con una expresión indefinible.

Seiya Kou entró, obviamente sorprendido. Traía nuevas cicatrices en la cara y un cansancio que le desbordaba.

— ¡Seiya! –exclamó Serena, encantada–. ¡Bienvenido a casa!

—El rostro de Darien se contrajo como si le hubiesen golpeado. Seiya lo notó y sonrió mirando a Serena.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No –contestó Darien con frialdad–. Estábamos hablando de su seguridad, pero si tú vas a estar por aquí, ya no va a ser necesario.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy casi convencido que el sindicato del juego ha intentado matarla –relató–. Un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarla en el aparcamiento del museo, y terminó en el hospital. Y además, había decidido no decirle nada a nadie –añadió, mirándola.

—Te has pasado, Serena –dijo Seiya, muy serio–. Podrías haber terminado flotando en el Potomac. Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado. ¿Es que no escuchas?

—Claro que escucho –replicó, enfadada–. No soy idiota.

Seiya seguía mirando a Darien.

—Te has cortado el pelo.

—Estaba cansado de la coleta –replicó–. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Si me necesitáis, estaré por aquí –hizo una pausa en la puerta–. No la pierdas de vista –le dijo a Seiya–. Se empeña en correr riesgos.

—No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, muchas gracias –espetó ella.

Y él la miró por última vez antes de marcharse.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, no podía quitarse la imagen de Serena de la cabeza. Había algo raro en su forma de actuar, de moverse, incluso en su aspecto. Algo le estaba pasando, e iba a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Serena había hecho café y Seiya lo llevó en una bandeja al salón; luego se sentó frente a ella frunciendo el ceño y colocó el aparato de interferencias sobre la mesa.

—Todavía no lo sabe, ¿verdad? –le preguntó sin más.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras le echaba crema y azúcar a su taza de café.

— y no lo sabrá, si yo puedo evitarlo –recostó la cabeza en el respaldo– Quizás deberías buscarme un trabajo en alguna ciudad más tranquila.

—Yo creo que no deberías irte –contestó, y cambió de postura en el sofá como si algo le doliera.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Pues que las balas hacen daño. Le faltó un centímetro a ese maldito tirador para darme en el brazo artificial. Detesto a la gente que no tiene puntería.

—¿Cuántas esta vez?

—Sólo una. En el hombro –añadió–. Pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Me parece que me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto. Tengo tantos huesos rotos que ya no me puedo mover con rapidez.

Serena sonrió.

—Algún día encontrarás una mujer por la que te merezca la pena renunciar al peligro –su sonrisa se apagó–. Eres como Darien. Ama su trabajo. Supongo que las descargas de adrenalina son como el aire para él. Nunca lo había comprendido hasta ahora, es curioso. Estaba viviendo de sueños.

Él suspiró.

—Aparte de lo de su herencia, había más cosas que le mantenían alejado de ti. Yo lo sabía, pero no podía explicártelo. Un trabajo como el nuestro requiere sacrificios, y el amor puede transformarse en una trampa. Cualquier relación puede hacemos perder la concentración que se necesita cuando estás bajo el fuego enemigo. A un hombre con algo que perder no se le puede enviar a una misión que pueda ser suicida. Si te distraes de tu objetivo aunque sólo sea un minuto, estás muerto.

—Ahora lo comprendo.

Seiya bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Marcharme –contestó con determinación –. Y tú vas a tener que ayudarme. No quiero que Gea y Matt sepan lo del niño. Tendré que buscarme un trabajo nuevo en algún sitio remoto, tan alejado de una ciudad que los periodistas tengan que buscarme con perros de rastreo.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Ése no sería el mejor sitio para una mujer embarazada y sola.

—Tampoco éste lo es. ¡Al menos, si soy inaccesible, será más difícil matarme! –intentó bromear.

—Dios mío, Serena... esta situación no es para tomársela a broma.

—Ya lo sé –murmuró–. ¡Tantos sermones de Darien en mi juventud sobre cómo debía tomar precauciones, y mírame ahora!

A pesar de todo, Seiya sonrió.

—Te sienta bien –dijo–. Estás radiante.

—Pues estoy viviendo a base de café, batidos de fresa y hielo. Vamos, Seiya, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar un sitio en el que hibernar hasta que esto pase.

—El mejor sitio para ti sería junto a Darien.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—No tenemos futuro juntos.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, créeme, pero huir es lo peor que puedes hacer. He visto a uno de los hombres de Darien en la entrada al llegar. Ahora vas a estar vigilada constantemente, y yo no quiero ser responsable de llevarte a algún lugar en el que puedas estar en peligro. Además, Darien me mataría si te ocurriese algo.

—Hombre, puede que te diese un par de puñetazos, pero...

—No te lo tomes a broma, Serena. No tienes ni idea de cómo se toma todas tus cosas. Cuando presiente que puedes estar amenazada en cualquier sentido, pierde los estribos –se quedó mirándola un instante antes de continuar–. Serena, ¿cómo crees que se lo tomaría si supiera que estás embarazada de él?

El corazón a punto estuvo de salírsele del pecho.

—No lo sé –suspiró, llevándose la mano al vientre–. Sé que le gustan los cachorros –dijo, recordándole con sus animales a lo largo del tiempo–, y los niños también. Celebrábamos una fiesta de Navidad en la reserva y a él le encantaba distribuir los regalos. Los críos se volvían locos con él.

—Sí. Y él se volvería loco con un hijo.

Serena bajó la mirada.

—Puede. Pero también es posible que le hiciera sentirse atrapado –se cubrió un instante la cara con las manos–. Qué lío. No sé qué hacer.

—En ese caso, no hagas nada.

—Buen consejo –sonrió.

Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a seguirlo, pensaba una hora después mientras hacía la maleta. No podía hablarle a Seiya de sus planes porque podía decírselo a Darien, y por la misma razón, tampoco podía contárselo a Matt y Gea. La única solución lógica era tomar un avión o un autobús y, simplemente, desaparecer. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Viajar en avión habría sido mejor, pero Serena había sido contratada por un pequeño museo de Tennessee, y la ciudad en la que estaba situado no tenía aeropuerto. Habría tenido que ir en avión hasta Nashville y después alquilar un coche para llegar a Cullenville. Era más fácil tomar el autobús, que iba directo.

Almacenó la mayor parte de sus cosas en cajas y desconectó todos sus aparatos antes de marcharse de Washington. Se llevó con ella sólo la ropa que iba a necesitar y parte de la información y los libros más esenciales. Le había resultado difícil manejar el carrito con el equipaje llevando la muñeca vendada, pero algunos pasajeros del autobús le habían echado una mano.

Había sido complicado dejar su trabajo en el museo antes de que Matt y Gea volviesen, pero era la mejor solución. No podía permitir que Darien llegase a averiguar lo del niño, estando planeando su boda para diciembre. Además, nunca conseguiría olvidarse un poco de él viviendo en la misma ciudad. Huir, aunque cobarde, era lo mejor.

Seiya se había puesto furioso cuando le había llamado desde la estación de autobuses de Washington, sin decirle dónde estaba, claro, para informarle de que se marchaba. Le había rogado que le dijera adónde se dirigía, pero no lo había hecho.

El viaje en autobús se le hizo largo debido a las náuseas, que no la abandonaron ni un instante. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscarse un especialista en obstetricia. El museo le había proporcionado una pequeña casita de alquiler para vivir con todo lo necesario, que quedaba a tan sólo dos manzanas del museo, dedicado a piezas paleo indias del valle de Tennessee. No era grande, ni el museo ni el salario, pero se trataba de una ciudad pequeña y encajaba con su experiencia. Había tenido suerte al encontrar trabajo tan rápidamente.

En el fondo, tenía miedo de estarse poniendo en peligro, a sí misma y al niño, pero si cubría sus pasos lo bastante bien como para que Seiya no pudiera seguirla, ya que seguro que iba a intentarlo, el sindicato tampoco podría hacerlo. Y en cuanto a Darien, bueno, su desaparición sería un alivio para él. Así podría seguir con su vida sin más distracciones.

Darien estaba teniendo una larga conversación telefónica con Esmeralda, que se había convencido a sí misma de que iban a casarse en Navidad.

—No vamos a casarnos, Esmeralda –concluyó, cansado–. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Serena se lo dijo a los periódicos –contestó ella con voz arrulladora–, así que debiste decírselo tú. Mira que publicar también ese episodio de adolescencia contigo... debe odiarte mucho para ponerte en ridículo de ese modo.

Eso era verdad. Le estaba sacando de sus casillas que Serena se negara a contestar a sus llamadas y no le abriese la puerta. La echaba tanto de menos que estaba empezando a afectar a su trabajo y al descanso. No conseguía dormir bien. Estaba preocupado por su seguridad. La verdad es que no debería haber discutido con ella, y haberle contado lo de Esmeralda. Pero se había metido ella sola en ese lío, avergonzándole en público con la noticia de una boda que no se iba a celebrar. Aunque lo había negado, claro.

—Se lo he hecho pasar mal a Serena –dijo Darien en su defensa–, pero, a pesar de lo que haya publicado la prensa, no tengo intención de casarme, y lo sabes. Somos amigos, Esmeralda, y hemos salido juntos unas cuantas veces, pero nunca ha sido nada más.

Hubo una pausa.

—No creas que te aceptaría ahora si vuelves a ella –le envenenó–. Ya le he dicho yo que no la querías y que no ibas a casarte con ella. Que ya era hora de que te dejase en paz.

—¿Qué es lo que le has dicho? –exclamó.

—Pues que ya no la soportas. Y la muy tonta, ni siquiera protestó. Está tan enamorada de ti que la muy boba sería capaz de hacerse a un lado y dejar que te casaras con otra mujer con tal de que fueras feliz. Cuando le dije que íbamos a casamos, y que ya he encargado el vestido, ni siquiera replicó. Y tampoco cuando supo que estábamos viviendo juntos desde que volviste de la reserva.

¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hacer tanto daño? ¡Ahora comprendía por qué Serena no quería ni mirarlo a la cara!

—Si no te casas conmigo –continuó Esmeralda–, tu reputación quedará arruinada. Les daré a los periódicos una historia aún mejor que la de Serena. Puedo averiguar cosas sobre ella. Soy rica, y no me importaría pagar a un detective.

—Si le haces daño, sea como sea, pagarás por ello –le advirtió en voz baja –. Supongo que recordarás cómo me ganaba la vida antes de trabajar para Furuhata. Si tienes algún esqueleto en el armario, lo verás publicado en los mismos periódicos que utilices para ridiculizarme a mí.

—¡No te atreverás!

—Ponme a prueba.

Y colgó, para inmediatamente después llamar a un periodista amigo suyo. Ya era hora de poner fin a todo aquello. Esmeralda iba a ver la cancelación de su boda en todos los periódicos de la mañana.

Intentó llamar a Serena a casa, pero no había nadie. Sólo un mensaje de la compañía telefónica en el que decían que el abonado había cambiado de número. De un golpe, colgó el teléfono.

Desde que Serena le tirase aquella crema de cangrejo sobre los pantalones, su vida parecía haber sido succionada por un torbellino. Había perdido su herencia, descubierto que tenía un padre del que no sabía nada, había seducido a Serena, le había dado la espalda a su propia madre, había sido crucificado en los periódicos... y, para colmo, Serena no quería saber nada de él.

Miró a su alrededor. Tenía su trabajo y, de alguna manera, encontraría el modo de hacer las paces con su madre, pero el daño causado a su relación con Serena era irreparable. El miedo que le inspiraba amar a otra persona era lo que le había empujado a apartarla de su lado. No quería unirse a ella demasiado por si no duraba. Había tenido tan poco amor en su vida, sin contar a su madre, que no podía confiar en que durase, sobre todo si pensaba en lo que Gea había tenido que soportar con Jack Chiba y en su propia y atormentada niñez. Si eso era el amor, mejor no conocerlo.

Pero entonces recordó los brazos de Serena, su generosidad aquel día en que tanto necesitaba su consuelo. Ella llevaba años intentando quererlo y él no se lo había permitido. Incluso cuando la sedujo, sus motivos habían sido egoístas. Le había echado la culpa de las historias publicadas en los periódicos cuando en el fondo sabía que no era posible que fuesen responsabilidad suya.

Había cometido tantos errores... Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a una vida sin ella y sin su madre, las únicas dos mujeres en el mundo a las que quería. Su padre también tenía motivos para odiarlo. No era de extrañar que se hubiese abalanzado sobre él, después de lo que le había dicho a Gea. Sonrió con tristeza. Menudo carácter tenía Holden. Y era bueno con los puños, desde luego. Recordó lo que le había contado sobre Marruecos y los bereberes, e impulsivamente entró en Internet para recabar información.

Mientras navegaba por la red, el teléfono sonó. Podía ser Esmeralda, así que mejor no descolgar. Marruecos era un país fascinante y no quería que le interrumpieran.

Pero el teléfono sonó y sonó hasta unas diez veces. Podía ser Andrew Furuhata. Quizás debía contestar.

—¿Sí? –dijo con impaciencia.

Hubo una pausa.

—No te haces idea de a cuánta gente he tenido que sobornar para conseguir este nuevo número tuyo, para que luego no quisieras descolgar –dijo Seiya –. No sé cómo decirte lo que tengo que decirte.

—Que Serena y tú se van a casar –sugirió con sarcasmo–. No puedo decir que sea una gran sorpresa. ¿Algo más?

Otra pausa.

—Serena no quiere casarse conmigo.

—Vaya –no iba a admitir cuánto le complacía esa negativa, aunque ella se negase a contestar a sus llamadas –. ¿Y?

Seiya se sonrió.

—Pensaba que esto era lo correcto. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

—Pues no querrás que lo adivine yo –replicó, y de pronto le asaltó una duda. El corazón dejó de latirle un instante–. ¿Es que le ha ocurrido algo a ella?

—No. Lo que pasa es que no puedo encontrarla. Puede que así ellos tampoco la encuentren –continuó, casi como si hablase para sí.

Darien sintió que el estómago se le retorcía. Salió de Internet y apagó el ordenador.

—¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó, y de pronto pareció ser de nuevo el viejo compañero de aventuras de Seiya.

—Serena se ha largado, y no puedo encontrarla. He utilizado todos los contactos que he podido encontrar o comprar. No ha dejado huella.

Darien se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Que se ha ido?

—Eso parece. Ha dado de baja su teléfono y su casero dice que ha pagado por adelantado el alquiler de los próximos dos meses hasta que pueda llevarse sus cosas.

—¡Ha perdido la cabeza! –exclamó–. ¿Le habrás dicho que los del sindicato pueden seguir tras ella?

—Claro que se lo había dicho. Me había hablado de marcharse de la ciudad, pero yo no lo tomé en serio. Simplemente le dije lo peligroso que podía ser para ella estar sin protección, pero al parecer, no me escuchó.

—Dios mío... –¿por qué no se le habría ocurrido pensar que había dado de baja su número, en lugar de imaginar simplemente que lo había desenchufado?–. Puede que se haya ido a Nassau, a ver a Gea.

—No. He revisado los vuelos, uno por uno.

—¿Y a Wapiti?

—Tampoco. Ha dejado el trabajo y el apartamento sin dejar una dirección a la que enviarle el correo.

Un salmo de juramentos le llegó a través del hilo.

—¿Cuánto hace que se marchó?

—Ese es el problema: que no lo sé –dijo Seiya con rabia–. Tuve que hacer un trabajo de sólo dos días. ¡Diablos, Darien, creía que la tenías vigilada!

—¡Y así era! Hay un hombre vigilando su apartamento desde hace más de una semana.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se ha dado cuenta de que no está?

—¿Estás en casa?

—Sí.

—Ahora te llamo.

Y colgó.

Darien marcó inmediatamente el número del hombre que había estado vigilando a Serena. No obtuvo respuesta. Eso era inquietante. Marcó entonces el número de otro de sus compañeros.

—¿Dónde está Wallace? –preguntó sin preámbulos.

—Un momento, que voy a preguntar. ¿Alguien sabe algo de Wallace?

Se oyó a alguien hablar al fondo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Y nadie se ha molestado en decírnoslo?

—¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Darien con impaciencia.

—Lo siento, Darien. Wallace tuvo un infarto y murió en el acto. ¡Es increíble que ninguno de nosotros lo supiera! Hace tres días, parece ser... ¿Darien? ¿Oye?

Había colgado. Pasó quince minutos bañado en sudor frío, haciendo llamadas a contactos, a antiguos colegas, haciendo todo lo posible por tener un indicio de adonde podía haber ido, pero no consiguió nada.

Volvió a llamar a Seiya.

—No he averiguado nada, pero he organizado una red de búsqueda. La encontraré.

—El problema es que no quiere ser encontrada y eso no va a facilitamos las cosas.

—¿y por qué no quiere que la encontremos?.– preguntó, a pesar de sí mismo.

— Porque tú te vas a casar con Esmeralda en Navidad –replicó sin más.

—Yo no voy a casarme con nadie –respondió–. Es más, nunca he tenido intención de hacerlo con Esmeralda. Se lo dijo a la prensa antes de que yo hubiera podido asimilar lo de encontrar mi foto en todos los periódicos.

— Pues Serena no lo sabe.

—Genial –murmuró–. Esto es genial. ¡Me marcho del país y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con una mujer a la que no querría ni en pintura!

—Esa no es la única razón dé que se haya marchado –añadió–. Sabe que no la perdonarás por no haberte dicho lo de Matt Holden.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo. Qué raro era hacerlo sobre un pelo corto.

—He tenido unas cuantas semanas muy duras.

—Y ella también –espetó.

—¡Podría habérmelo dicho!

—Serena es una persona de palabra y tú lo sabes. Le prometió al senador que no iba a decirte nada, y mantuvo su promesa.

El senador. Su padre. Darien se paseó por la habitación con el teléfono en la oreja, intentando pensar en lugares a los que hubiera podido irse.

—Puede que le haya dicho a mi madre adónde se iba.

—Yo diría que no. No quiere que la encuentres.

Darien dejó de pasearse y frunció el ceño.

—¿No quiere que yo la encuentre?

—No quiere que la encontremos ninguno de los dos, pero sobre todo tú.

—¿Por algo en particular, aparte de lo que ya sé?

—Demonios... –masculló–. Sigo sin saber si debería decírtelo o no. Pero si le ocurriera algo...

—¡Habla, maldita sea!

Seiya inspiró profundamente.

— Está bien. Serena está embarazada. Por eso ha huido.

—¡Hijo de perra!

Darien colgó con tanta fuerza que Seiya se estremeció. No debería haberle contado el secreto de Serena, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba embarazada y sola, y alguien andaba tras de ella. Si no se lo decía y Serena sufría algún percance o perdía el niño, nunca lo superaría. Y mucho menos Darien.

El estruendo del mobiliario al volar por los aires era tremendo. Jamás se había sentido tan traicionado. Primero por su madre, luego por Serena y ahora por Seiya. Serena estaba embarazada y había huido. ¿Por qué no se había ido Seiya con ella para cuidarla?

Dejó de pagarla con los muebles y recordó su apasionado encuentro en Wapiti. No había usado nada. ¿Y en aquel interludio en su despacho? Tampoco.

El niño podía ser suyo. ¡Claro que era suyo! Serena no se habría acostado con otro hombre, lo quería.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a casarse con Esmeralda, así que había decidido desaparecer de escena. Iba a tener a su hijo lejos de él por no meterle en otro lío. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho su madre con Matt Holden, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que debía haber sentido su madre, y era algo tan fuerte como si le hubieran dado en el estómago con un ladrillo.

Serena llevaba a su hijo en el vientre y alguien había intentado matarla. El horror por las cosas que le había dicho y cómo la había tratado le obligó a sentarse. Había desaparecido borrando cuidadosamente su rastro. ¿Y si no conseguía encontrarla? Todos los días desaparecían personas que no volvían a aparecer. ¿Y si Serena pasaba a engrosar esa estadística? Tendría a su hijo y nunca llegaría a verlo, ni a él ni a ella.

El teléfono sonó y lo descolgó inmediatamente. Hubo una pausa.

—¿Es usted Darien Chiba? –preguntó una voz desconocida.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Sí.

—Trabajo para un amigo suyo. Se trata de la señorita Tsukino.

—¿Serena? –preguntó, sorprendido.

—Exacto. Sé quién intentó atropellarla. Intenté detenerle, pero mi coche estaba fuera del aparcamiento del museo. No hubo tiempo para nada.

—Ya. ¿Quién intentó matarla?

—Un tal Gabrini. Trabaja para una organización de juego de otro estado, y le están buscando para llevarle a los tribunales. Se enfrenta a una sentencia de cárcel por fraude, pertenencia a banda armada y blanqueo de dinero, y ha querido vengarse del senador Holden. La señorita Tsukino es un blanco fácil, y buena amiga del senador. Gabrini había contratado a un detective privado para que colocase un micrófono en el apartamento de la señorita Peterson. No lo he sabido hasta hoy, cuando logré echarle el guante al detective.

—¿y dónde está ahora Gabrini?

—No lo sé –confesó–, pero si yo estuviera en su lugar, tendría a su amiga vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. Gabrini no es un tipo al que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

—¿Quién es usted?

El hombre se rió.

—¿No me recuerda? Soy Micah Steele. Tuvimos el mismo jefe hace unos años.

Darien se tomó un instante para pensar y al poco tuvo una cara que acompañase al nombre. Era un hombre rubio, marcado de cicatrices y grande como una casa que hablaba cuatro idiomas y era un magnífico cocinero.

—Sí, ahora me acuerdo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Estaba trabajando en otro caso en el que surgió el nombre de Gabrini y empecé a seguirle. Menos mal. Es un tipo peligroso.

—Pues tendrá suerte de seguir vivo para ir a juicio, si yo le encuentro antes –replicó Darien.

—Lo mismo diría yo. Si necesitas algo más, estoy en el Departamento de Justicia.

—Gracias, Steele.

—Tú me hiciste un favor una vez, aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo que seguro que te has olvidado. Te debía una. Buenas noches, Chiba.

—Buenas noches.

Darien colgó el teléfono y se levantó con la sensación de ser un tigre en una trampa. Así que no se trataba de alguien que buscase venganza por Seiya o por él, sino el sindicato. Apretó los puños. Gabrini iba a pagar, de un modo o de otro, pero por un momento su única preocupación era Serena. Estaba en peligro mientras Gabrini anduviera suelto. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Y cómo iba a encontrarla? Tenía que ser el primero en llegar hasta ella, e intentar no pensar en su estado. Se volvería loco si lo hiciera.

El museo era un lugar encantador. Serena celebró la Navidad con un pequeño árbol que colocó en el salón de su casa y sus vecinos de al lado, una pareja de edad a la que invitó a tomar con ella un trozo de tarta y café la tarde de Nochebuena. Se sentía sola, pero los Martin eran buena gente y se sentían muy conmovidos por una mujer embarazada cuyo esposo había muerto en accidente de tráfico.

Se sentía algo culpable por la mentira, pero tenía que pensar en el futuro, y aquella era una comunidad rural y pequeña en la que su hijo no podía empezar a vivir arrastrando un escándalo a su espalda.

Su trabajo en el museo era mayormente de conservación, pero tenía algunas ideas que podían encajar en el presupuesto para aumentar sus fondos y atraer a los turistas. Podía conseguir labrarse un futuro en Cullenville. Al menos quien la hubiese atacado no sabría dónde encontrarla, o al menos eso esperaba ella. Era correr muchos riesgos irse a vivir allí sin protección, pero si Darien y Seiya no habían conseguido localizarla, eso podía significar que el atacante también se olvidara de ella. Apoyó la mano en su vientre y sonrió. Las próxima Navidad tendría alguien a quien comprarle regalos. Iba a ser maravilloso tener alguien a quien querer.

Llegó el año nuevo, y por fin Darien consiguió localizar a un conductor de autobús que había estado de baja por enfermedad que recordaba haber visto a una joven con la mano vendada y bastante equipaje que encajaba con la descripción de Serena.

—La recuerdo bien –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa –. Llevaba la mano vendada, pero era demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda. Los demás pasajeros la ayudaron enseguida. Dijo que en una de las maletas llevaba libros y que por eso pesaba tanto. Estudiaba a los indios americanos, según dijo.

A Darien le dio un brinco el corazón.

—¿Adónde iba?

—A Nashville –recordó el hombre–. Tuve que enseñarle adónde tenía que ir una vez llegamos a la terminal porque tenía que tomar otro autobús. Déjeme pensar... ¿dónde dijo que iba? ¿A Clarksville? No. No era a Clarksville, pero era un nombre parecido –tuvo que hacer memoria mientras Darien conseguía a duras penas contener su impaciencia –. ¡Cullenville! Eso es. Cullenville. Iba a trabajar para un museo. Una chica muy lista. Lo sabía todo sobre los primeros indios que vivieron en estas montañas.

Darien le dio las gracias al hombre junto con un billete de veinte dólares por su tiempo, y volvió a su apartamento para hacer la reserva en el primer avión. Había ido a ver a Esmeralda para aclarar su situación de una vez por todas y, sorprendentemente ella se había venido abajo. Al parecer tenía un problema con las drogas que había afectado a su capacidad de razonar. Le pidió perdón por haber publicado esa historia de cuando Serena era aún una adolescente y se ofreció para hablar con ella en su nombre. Darien, por su parte, la puso en contacto con un psicólogo amigo suyo para que la pusiera en tratamiento. Era culpable en gran medida de la huida de Serena, pero él también tenía su buena parte de culpa.

También había recopilado toda la información disponible sobre Gabrini, lo cual no había resultado ser nada tranquilizador. El tipo llevaba metiéndose en líos desde que era un mocoso, y se las había arreglado para salir de dos acusaciones de asesinato. Tenía un temperamento violento y era conocido por su amor a la venganza y por no renunciar a terminar algo una vez empezado.

Llamó al aeropuerto para hacer la reserva a Nashville. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, cuando encontrase a Serena, no iba a saber qué decirle. Bueno, ya encontraría el modo de disculparse, lo importante era llegar hasta ella cuanto antes, El primer avión para Nashville salía a la mañana siguiente, así que se sentó en el sofá e hizo recuento de sus pecados más recientes.

Pensó en el bebé y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Se parecería a él, o a ella? ¿Sería niño o niña? Cómo le gustaban a Serena los niños... Qué madre tan llena de ternura iba a tener su hijo. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriéndolo a él...

Su gemido fue audible. Eso debía ser pasado. Él mismo se había encargado de destruirlo. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Ojalá supiera qué decirle. De pronto, pensó en un hombre que estaba en el ojo del huracán de todo aquel fiasco y que podía darle alguna idea. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido que una mujer volviese a sus brazos tras treinta y seis años de ausencia y mucho dolor. Se puso el abrigo y salió.


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Darien llamó al senador Holden de camino hacia su casa. Habían vuelto la noche anterior de su luna de miel. No quiso hablar con su madre ni con él, pero necesitaba consejo y su padre le parecía la persona más adecuada para dárselo en aquel caso, a pesar de sus diferencias. Condujo hasta Maryland pensando en Serena en Tennessee y preocupado por cómo iba a poder recuperarla sin perder todo su orgullo. Pero lo que le preocupaba por encima de todo era Gabrini, ya que sin duda conseguiría localizarla.

El ama de llaves de Matt le dejó entrar con una mueca de disgusto.

—Hoy soy inofensivo, créame –le dijo mientras le conducía hasta la puerta del estudio donde su padre le esperaba de pie.

—Ya. Tú y dos especies de cobra más –, murmuró Matt con sarcasmo–. ¿Qué has venido a buscar? ¿Otro moretón que haga juego con el primero?

Darien levantó las dos manos.

—No empieces.

Ambos entraron en el estudio y Matt cerró la puerta.

—Tu madre está de compras.

—Me alegro. Aún no quiero hablar con ella.

Matt se sorprendió.

—¿Ah, no?

Darien se sentó en la mecedora que había frente al voluminoso sillón del senador.

—Necesito consejo.

Matt se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Me parece que ese whisky de malta me ha producido alucinaciones –se dijo.

Darien lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No eres precisamente mi alma gemela, pero pareces conocer a Serena mejor que yo últimamente.

—Serena te quiere –dijo sin más, acomodándose en el sillón.

—Ese no es el problema –contestó, inclinándose hacia delante con las manos entrelazadas–, aunque parece que he hecho todo lo posible para que deje de hacerlo.

El senador tardó un par de minutos en volver a hablar.

—El amor verdadero no muere con tanta facilidad. Tú madre y yo somos un ejemplo en ese sentido. No nos habíamos visto durante treinta y seis años, pero en cuanto volvimos a encontramos, esos años desaparecieron y volvimos a ser jóvenes y a estar enamorados.

—Yo no puedo esperar tanto –bajó la mirada y suspiró–. Serena está embarazada.

El senador estuvo callado durante tanto tiempo que Darien tuvo que levantar la mirada.

—¿Es tuyo? –preguntó inquisitivamente.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de mujer crees que es Serena? ¡Por supuesto que es mío!

Matt se echó a reír y recostándose en su sillón, se dejó llevar por la necesidad de mirar largamente a su hijo, de buscar todos los parecidos y las diferencias en aquel rostro como una versión más joven del suyo.

—Nos parecemos –dijo su hijo–. Es curioso que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Matt sonrió.

—Es que no nos llevábamos demasiado bien.

—Los dos somos testarudos e inflexibles.

—y arrogantes.

Entonces fue Darien quien se rió.

—Quizás.

—Ya se lo he dicho a Gea, pero quizás también debería decírtelo a ti. Siento lo que tuviste que pasar de niño y...

Darien levantó una mano.

—Nadie puede cambiar lo que pasó –dijo–. Ha sido casi un alivio saber que Jack Chiba no era mi padre. Me ayudó a comprender por qué me odiaba tanto y no te culpo de nada. A mi madre se le da muy bien guardar secretos.

—Demasiado bien –corroboró–. Ojalá este no lo hubiera mantenido. Hay tantas cosas que he echado de menos... –añadió, mirando hacia otro lado. Era duro decir aquellas cosas, pero tenía que hacerla–. ¡Si hubiera tenido la más remota idea de que eras mi hijo, hace años que habría barrido el suelo con tu padrastro!

Darien se rozó la mejilla y sonrió.

—No debería haberte subestimado por la edad. ¡Menudos puños!

—Es que alguien me provocó –puntualizó.

—Es cierto –suspiró–. Estaba fuera de mí. Siento haberle dicho esas cosas a mi madre. Cuando esté preparada para escuchar, me disculparé con ella.

—No está enfadada contigo. Comprende perfectamente lo que estabas pasando, y yo también.

—A Serena también se lo he hecho pasar mal –añadió, dibujando la raya de sus pantalones.

—Era la que menos se lo merecía. Se vio involucrada en todo esto sólo porque no quería que te hicieran daño. Habría hecho lo que fuera por ahorrártelo todo.

—La vida es dolorosa –dijo él–. No hay modo de evitarlo.

—Eso dicen.

—Serena ha estado ingresada en el hospital, ¿lo sabías? –le preguntó tras un instante.

—¿Qué?

Matt se incorporó en su asiento inmediatamente.

— Un coche intentó atropellarla en el aparcamiento del museo.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Quién ha sido?

—Un tipo llamado Gabrini, del sindicato de juego.

—¿Está bien Serena?

—Sufrió una conmoción y un esguince de muñeca, pero está bien –lo miró brevemente–. En el hospital dijo que no tenía familia –añadió, ocultando el dolor que le producía ese hecho–. Ella y el niño podrían haber muerto y ninguno de nosotros lo sabría.

Matt comprendía bien lo doloroso que era aquello.

—¿Fuiste a verla?

—Sí –suspiró–. Pero fue peor que si no hubiera ido. Entonces no sabía lo del niño. Ha dejado el trabajo y su casa y se ha ido a vivir a Tennessee sin decírselo a nadie. Me ha costado mucho encontrarla, pero ahora que sé dónde está, no sé qué decirle o cómo conseguir que vuelva. No quiero asustarla con lo de Gabrini, pero está en peligro. No puedo protegerla si no estoy allí, pero con mis últimas actuaciones respecto a ella –añadió con humor negro–, no sé si conseguiré ir más allá de la puerta. He venido para ver si puedes hacerme alguna sugerencia.

Matt se sintió tremendamente conmovido por el hecho de que su hijo acudiese a él para pedirle consejo, pero no iba a demostrárselo, claro. Un hombre tenía su orgullo.

—Comprendo.

Darien se levantó y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se acercó a la ventana.

—No sé qué hacer. Se marchó convencida de que yo iba a casarme con Esmeralda.

Matt se dio la vuelta para mirar su figura.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás que fue ella quien filtró a la prensa lo de Serena y lo de vuestra supuesta boda. Y además llevaba un anillo como el tuyo.

Darien se miró la mano.

—¿Por qué te llamó la atención este anillo aquel día en tu despacho?

—Tu madre me lo regaló la noche antes de que le dijera que me había casado –confesó–. Se lo devolví. Ella lleva uno igual.

Así que aquel era el misterio del anillo, pensó Darien, contemplándolo.

—Serena sabe lo del anillo de Esmeralda –añadió Matt –. Y has salido fotografiado con ella en todos los periódicos y revistas.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Ella preparó la mayoría de las ocasiones, aunque no todas. Yo estaba muy enfadado con todo el mundo, y hubo un tiempo en que ella fue mi salvavidas. Ahora siento haber salido con ella. De todas formas, es una mujer tenaz, especialmente ahora que los medios me persiguen dondequiera que vaya.

—A ti y a todos nosotros –suspiró Matt–. Todo esto ha pasado como un huracán por nuestras vidas, pero afortunadamente los criminales están siendo procesados y Tom Cuchillo Negro vuelve a estar en el lugar que le correspondía. No sé de dónde habrá sacado Seiya ese testigo presencial del asesinato que le ha librado de todos los cargos.

—Mejor no quieras saberlo –musitó Darien.– Seiya es un hombre de recursos.

—Antes eran buenos amigos.

—Lo éramos, hasta que empezó a revolotear sobre Serena –replicó–. Ya no estoy tan enfadado con él como antes, pero parece que siempre necesita una mujer en la que apoyarse para salir adelante.

—No necesariamente. A veces una mujer buena puede salvar a un hombre malo. Es un viejo refrán que funciona de vez en cuando. Seiya iba derecho al infierno de no haberse cruzado con Serena, que ha vuelto a ponerle en el buen camino. Lo que siente por ella es gratitud, pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta todavía –volvió a recostarse–. Siento lástima por él. Es hombre de una sola mujer, pero la ha perdido.

Darien volvió a sentarse.

—Pues no va a sustituirla con Serena porque es mía, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Matt lo miró fijamente.

—¿Es que no sabes nada de mujeres enamoradas?

—No mucho –confesó–. Me he pasado la mejor parte de mi vida evitándolas.

—Especialmente a Serena –añadió Matt–. Ha sido para ti como una sombra, a la que no se echa de menos hasta que dejas de verla detrás de ti.

—Se ha alejado tanto que ahora no sé cómo vadear el abismo que nos separa. Sé que sigue sintiendo algo por mí, pero no ha querido quedarse y luchar por ello –miró a Matt a los ojos–. Lleva un hijo mío en su interior, y quiero recuperarlos a ambos, cueste lo que cueste. Serena es la única mujer a la que he querido de verdad.

Matt abrió las manos.

—Pues yo no puedo sacarte de este lío –dijo–. Si Serena te quiere, claudicará más tarde o más temprano. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, iría a buscarla y le diría lo que siento de verdad. Supongo que te escuchará.

Darien clavó la mirada en sus zapatos. No iba a encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresar lo que sentía.

—Darien –volvió a hablar su padre–, has tenido muchas cosas nuevas que asimilar últimamente. Tómatelo con calma. He descubierto que la vida, si le damos la oportunidad, termina por arreglarse sola.

—Puede ser –contestó–. No es tan malo como yo pensaba lo de tener un pie en cada mundo. Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme.

—Sigues siendo portador de una herencia única –puntualizó Matt–. No muchos hombres pueden presumir de tener en sus antepasados revolucionarios bereberes y guerreros lakota.

—Por cierto –recordó–, ¿por qué el nombre de Darien?

—Así se llamaba mi padre –reveló Matt con orgullo–. Estaba emparentado con la familia real de Marruecos, y su mujer, mi madre, era la nieta de un miembro de la aristocracia francesa.

—¿Tienes fotografías de ellos?

—Montones –confirmó con una sonrisa–. Cuando tu madre vuelva, las sacaremos después de la cena para verlas. Deberías irte y traer a Serena a casa. Creo que a ella también le gustaría verlas.

—Tendré que ir a Tennessee.

—Ya me lo imagino. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

—Claro.

Le gustaba que no insistiera. También le gustaba de él su temperamento e incluso su forma de hacer las cosas. Estaba empezando a sentirse orgulloso de su padre. Lo que no sabía era que a su padre le pasaba lo mismo.

Estaban tomando café y hablando cuando Gea volvió a casa. Se detuvo en la puerta del salón sin saber qué hacer.

El cambio obrado en ella era impresionante, pensó Darien, levantándose del sofá para recibirla. Parecía feliz, radiante, años más joven.

—He venido a cenar –mintió con una sonrisa.

Gea dejó la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo y miró a Matt, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegro de tenerte aquí –dijo al fin.

Darien tomó sus manos. Estaban heladas.

—Me alegro de verte –le dijo en lakota antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Gea se echó a llorar y lo abrazó.

—¡Creía que no ibas a querer volver a verme!

Darien tuvo que contener también las ganas de llorar y sin dejar de abrazarla, la besó en lo alto de la cabeza. Había soportado tanto por él cuando era pequeño... nunca podría pagarle el sacrificio. ¿Cómo podía haberse portado así con ella?

—Es que tenía que hacerme a la idea –dijo–, pero ahora ya lo he comprendido todo. No te preocupes más, mamá. Todo va a ir bien.

—Pero Serena está embarazada –intervino Matt, y el gesto exasperado de Darien y la sorpresa de Gea le hicieron sonreír.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Serena está embarazada? –preguntó Gea, y golpeó a su hijo en el brazo con la mano abierta–. ¿Cómo has podido, bribón? ¿Cómo le has hecho algo así?

Darien intentó zafarse.

—¿y cómo sabes que he sido yo? –bromeó.

—¿Quién iba a ser si no? –rabió–. ¿Es que crees que mi niña dejaría que otro hombre la tocase? ¿Crees que se acostaría con otro hombre que no fueses tú? ¿Es que estás loco?

Los ojos de Darien se iluminaron con una nueva luz y Matt, tras verlos juntos, se marchó en dirección a la cocina para dejarlos solos.

—Si todavía no has terminado de pegarme, aún te quedan un par de sitios o tres por probar –bromeó.

—Hijo, cuánto te he echado de menos –suspiró Gea.

—No me fue fácil a principio, pero ahora comprendo mucho mejor el pasado. Yo no podía querer a Jack Chiba y él no podía quererme a mí, y ahora entiendo por qué.

—Siempre fuiste un buen hijo, y yo quise tantas veces hablarte de Matt... pero sabía lo que ibas a pensar de mí –dijo, bajando la mirada–. Matt te habría querido.

Darien no supo qué decir. Últimamente le pasaba con demasiada frecuencia. Tomó a su madre por los hombros y la besó en la frente.

—No le digas a Matt lo que voy a decirte, porque ya es bastante arrogante, pero yo también le habría querido.

Gea lo abrazó y se quedaron así, abrazados y en silencio, un instante.

—¿Te gusta ser la mujer de un senador? –preguntó Darien.

—Me he casado con Matt Holden. Lo de que sea senador es algo a lo que me está costando un poco acostumbrarme. Pero ahora me escuchan cuando hablo, así que, aun viviendo aquí, puedo conseguir mucho para nuestra gente en Wapiti.

Darien se echó a reír.

—¿Sabe mi padre que te estás aprovechando de tu apellido de casada?

—Tu padre –paladeó las palabras–. ¿Qué te parece Matt?

—Siempre le he admirado, aunque no fuésemos de la misma opinión. Apenas me conocía cuando surgió todo esto y, aún así, intentó protegerme por todos los medios. Me siento orgulloso de tener a un hombre así como padre.

Matt, que se había quedado en la puerta, oyó las palabras de su hijo y tuvo que escabullirse para secarse las lágrimas. Su hijo no lo odiaba. Era más de lo que se merecía, seguramente, pero sintió algo tan grande en el corazón que dio por bien empleada la angustia de aquellas últimas semanas.

—Me alegro de que ya no estés enfadado conmigo –dijo Gea, acariciando el pelo corto de su hijo–. Los dos se has cortado el pelo –musitó con tristeza–. Un pelo tan bonito. Qué pena.

—Estaba sufriendo –dijo.

—Ella también. No la has tratado como se merece. Sé que quizás no sea yo la más indicada para hablar, pero sé muy bien lo que es estar casada con un hombre y querer y esperar el hijo de otro –miró a los ojos a su hijo–. Seiya ha querido casarse con ella. ¿Lo sabías?

—El único hombre con que se va a casar es conmigo –replicó.

—¿De verdad? Pero si Esmeralda le dijo que ya había encargado el vestido y que...

—Esmeralda tenía problemas con las drogas, y yo he tardado un poco en darme cuenta de por qué se había comportado así. Va a ingresar en un centro de rehabilitación, y espero que puedan hacer algo por ella. Es una lástima, pero me ha complicado mucho las cosas.

Gea suspiró aliviada.

—Menos mal. Pero ahora Serena está sola y embarazada...

—Aún peor. Intentaron atropellarla mientras ustedes estaban de luna de miel –confesó.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Está bien de verdad? –preguntó, angustiada.

—Tuvo una conmoción leve y un esguince de muñeca, y la tuvieron ingresada un par de días en el hospital en observación –hizo una pausa y sonrió con tristeza–. Les dijo en el hospital que no tenía familia. No te imaginas lo que me dolió.

—Sí que me lo imagino –se sentó en el sofá y su hijo en el sillón –. ¿La has visto estos últimos días?

—Ha huido –le explicó–. Como pensaba que iba a casarme con Esmeralda, pensó que lo mejor sería abandonarlo todo y cambiar de ciudad para que el niño no interfiriera en mi vida. ¿Te suena la historia?

Gea se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¡Mi pobre niña!

—La ironía del caso es que Esmeralda nunca ha sido para mí más que un adorno, alguien que podía utilizar para...

—¿Para qué?

Darien bajó la mirada.

—Serena se me estaba metiendo muy dentro, y tenía que encontrar la forma de mantenerla a distancia.

—Pobre Serena.

—Hasta ahora he hecho lo que he querido: he viajado, he realizado trabajos peligrosos, he corrido riesgos... nunca he tenido que pensar en nadie excepto en mí mismo. Llevo la mayor parte de mi vida adulta siendo independiente. Acepté la responsabilidad de Serena, pero también de lejos en cierto modo. No quería compartir mi vida con nadie.

—Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

—Pero no es lo que quiero ahora. No me importa renunciar a los trabajos más peligrosos, o a mi independencia. Quiero tener a mi hijo. Quiero tener a Serena. Sólo espero ser capaz de encontrar la forma de que ella lo comprenda. Tengo que pensar qué le voy a decir antes de presentarme en Tennessee. Hay demasiado en juego.

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana.

Matt entró entonces en la habitación seguido por el mayordomo, que llevaba una gran bandeja con una tetera de plata y todo lo necesario.

—Intermedio –anunció, invitando a Darien a acercarse a la mesa –. El café soluciona la mayoría de problemas, así que he traído otra cafetera.

Y se sentó junto a Gea y la besó en la mejilla con amor.

Darien se sentó también, pero a regañadientes. Se sentía perdido.

—¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a hacer? –le preguntó.

Darien tomó la taza de café solo que su madre le ofrecía y negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitas un plan de ataque –le aconsejó Matt–. Yo nunca salía de casa sin un detallado reconocimiento del terreno y un plan de batalla. Así es como siempre he vuelto vivo.

Darien se sonrió a pesar de todo.

—Es una mujer, no el enemigo.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees. La mayoría de mujeres son peores que el peor enemigo –declaró, mirando a su mujer con una sonrisa–. Aunque se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre, tienes que preparar bien el asalto.

—Me parece que de eso ya lo sabe todo –contestó su madre–. Si no, no estaríamos esperando un nieto. Nuestro nieto –añadió, mirando entusiasmada a Matt.

—Eso lo cambia todo, hijo –contestó Matt, y la palabra le salió con tanta naturalidad que no sorprendió a ninguno de los tres.


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Tomar la decisión de ir a Tennessee era fácil, pero lo difícil era hacerlo porque convencer a Serena de que quería casarse con ella por sí misma y no por el niño no iba a ser tarea fácil y pidió una semana de vacaciones en Andrew Furuhata.

Pero antes de marcharse tenía que ir a ver a Seiya, y no sólo por arreglar las cosas con él, sino porque había propuesto su nombre como la persona más indicada para ocuparse de su trabajo mientras él estuviera fuera.

Seiya se quedó atónito no sólo por encontrárselo a su puerta a la mañana siguiente, sino por verlo sonreír.

—Estoy aquí con una oferta de trabajo bajo el brazo.

—No vendrá acompañada de una cápsula de cianuro, ¿verdad?

Darien le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Tengo que pedirte disculpas por cómo me he portado contigo. Tenía el entendimiento nublado. En realidad, debería haberte dado las gracias por decirme lo de Serena.

—Supongo que sabes que el niño es tuyo.

Darien asintió.

—Me voy a buscarla a Tennessee.

—¿Lo sabe ella?

—Todavía no. Es una sorpresa.

—Me parece que tú vas a ser el sorprendido. Ha cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta –Darien se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta–. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

—¿Es que quieres que vaya yo a Tennessee?

—Ni lo sueñes, Kou. No, no es eso. Quiero que te ocupes de mi departamento de seguridad en Andrew Furuhata mientras yo esté fuera.

Seiya miró a su alrededor

—Debo estar alucinando.

—Deja de decir tonterías –murmuró–. He cambiado, Seiya.

—¿Y quién eres ahora?

—Vamos, hombre, escucha: es un buen trabajo. Tendrás un horario fijo, aprenderás a vivir sin un arma bajo la almohada y conservarás el brazo que te queda. No he sido un buen amigo –añadió–. He estado celoso de ti.

—¿Por qué? Serena es una persona muy especial y yo me he limitado a cuidar de ella. Punto. Desde el día en que la conocí, ha estado enamorada de ti.

Darien sintió un enorme consuelo al oírle decir aquello.

—Se lo he hecho pasar muy mal, y puede que ahora haya cambiado de opinión.

—El amor no es algo que se puede matar tan fácilmente. Lo sé. Yo ya he pasado por ello.

Darien sentía lástima por su amigo, pero no supo cómo decírselo.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, he aprendido a vivir con mis fantasmas, gracias a la psicóloga a la que fui por consejo de Serena –frunció el ceño–. ¿Sabes que tiene serpientes en casa?

—Puede que sea alérgica al pelo

Darien, y Seiya se echaron a reír.

—Quién sabe. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Hoy –sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número–. Seiya Kou va para allá –, dijo a quien le contestó–. Ocupará mi puesto mientras yo esté fuera. Si tienen algún problema, hablen con él.

Y tras una respuesta de la otra persona, colgó.

—Bien. Voy a ponerte en antecedentes...

Dos horas más tarde, tomaba un avión para Nashville. El vuelo se había retrasado por la nieve y estaba ya impaciente, y sin pensárselo dos veces, alquiló un vehículo todo terreno y, a pesar de la nieve, salió para Cullenville.

El museo fue fácil de encontrar. Fue allí donde pidió su dirección a la secretaria.

—¿Es usted familia de su difunto marido? –le preguntó, mirándolo embobada.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Ha debido ser tan duro para ella quedarse viuda tan joven y embarazada –continuó la mujer–. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido para que se sienta bien aquí. El señor Johnson, el director del museo, también es viudo, y se ha tomado un interés personal en ayudarla a adaptarse. Pero mejor no le entretengo más con mi charla. ¿Quiere que llame a la señora Tsukino y le avise de que va usted para allá?

—No –contestó Darien con cortesía, a pesar de que le salían chispas por los ojos –. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

Dejó el coche donde lo había aparcado y caminó hasta casa de Serena. ¡Su marido muerto iba a resucitar delante mismo de su puerta!

Llamó a la puerta y un momento después, oyó el ruido de cerrojos al abrirse. La puerta se abrió y se encontró frente a Serena, pero tuvo que arreglárselas para entrar a toda prisa para poder evitar que cayera al suelo desmayada.

La llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella. Serena sintió que las náuseas le llegaban a la garganta, pero afortunadamente se pararon allí, y lo miró maravillada tras tantas semanas de soledad que ojalá fuese capaz de ocultar.

Darien no habló. Se limitó a acariciar su pelo, su frente, su nariz, sus ojos, su boca, decidido a recordarlo todo. Luego bajó la mano hasta la bata que se había abrochado sin cuidado sobre el camisón de algodón y la apoyó sobre su vientre. Lo que experimentó fue algo inexplicable.

—¿Cuándo lo hicimos? –preguntó sin más.

Serena sintió que la tierra se hundía bajo sus pies. Había ido hasta allí porque sabía lo del niño. Esa era la única razón.

—Habría venido aunque no supiera lo del niño. –dijo inmediatamente.

–El niño es mío.

—y mío.

— ¡Esmeralda no va a poner sus manos sobre mi hijo mientras yo...

—No voy a casarme con Esmeralda –le interrumpió–. Ni loco. Está en un centro de desintoxicación. Me confesó que había estado tomando drogas y que había sido ella quien había filtrado todas aquellas historias en la prensa.

—¿Cómo? –balbució, horrorizada.

Darien suspiró.

—Serena, es una mujer desequilibrada. Yo nunca había pensado casarme con ella, a pesar de lo que te hiciera pensar a ti, y precisamente decidió vengarse por ello.

Qué extraño era el peso de su mano en el vientre. Iba a hablar cuando de pronto el bebé se movió. Darien apartó la mano como si le hubieran pinchado. Serena se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Es... normal? –preguntó, asustado.

—Sí, es normal. Los niños se mueven, y éste es bastante inquieto.

—¿Y te duele cuando... –fue a preguntarle apoyando de nuevo la mano en su vientre –¿Inquieto? ¿Es que es un niño?

Ella asintió.

—¿Tan pronto pueden decírtelo?

—Sí, con una ecografía.

Un hijo. Iba a tener un hijo. Tragó saliva. No había ido más allá de la idea del embarazo, pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que iba a haber una copia en miniatura de sí mismo y de Serena, un niño que llevaría en sí mismo a todos sus ancestros. A todos sus ancestros. La idea le hizo sentirse pequeño.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—¡Pues no gracias a tu ayuda, desde luego! – replicó, mirándola a los ojos–. Me ha costado un triunfo encontrar al conductor que te trajo hasta Nashville. Había estado de baja por enfermedad.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Es que no quería que me encontraran.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Pero ahora te he encontrado, y te vas a venir conmigo a casa –añadió, furioso–. ¡No pienso dejarte aquí a merced de esa gente!

Serena se levantó como golpeada por un rayo.

—¡No pienso ir contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina! ¡Me he forjado una nueva vida aquí, y me quedo!

—Eso es lo que tú te crees –replicó, entró en el dormitorio, sacó las maletas y empezó a llenarlas.

—No me voy a marchar contigo –le advirtió–. Puedes llenar las maletas y llevártelo todo, pero te irás sin mí. Mi vida está aquí, y tú no tienes sitio en ella.

Darien se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Estaba furioso.

—¡Ese niño que llevas dentro es mi hijo!

Verlo la estaba matando. Seguía queriéndolo como siempre, le deseaba, le necesitaba, pero estaba allí por su sentido del deber, puede incluso que por la culpa. Y ella sabía perfectamente que él no quería lazos ni compromisos. Y, por encima de todo, que no la quería.

—Seiya me pidió que me casara con él por el bien del niño –le dijo con amargura–. Quizás debí haber aceptado.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

—Esta es la razón de que no quisiera que te enterases –dijo en voz baja–. Estás haciendo exactamente lo que esperaba que hicieras. ¡Vuelvo a ser tu responsabilidad, un deber, una obligación!

Serena no era una persona que llorase con asiduidad, pensó Darien al ver cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas en silencio.

—Vete, por favor –le dijo, y Darien dejó de hacer la maleta y se acercó a ella–. Déjame en paz.

—Serena...

—Por favor, Darien –le rogó–. Vuelve a casa y olvídate de que sabes dónde estoy. He roto todos mis lazos con Washington y lo he dejado todo atrás. Ahora sólo somos el niño y yo...

—El niño, tú y tu marido muerto, ¿no? –espetó–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para llegar a ti?

—No hay nada que puedas hacer –contestó mirándolo a los ojos–. No tienes ni idea de las limitaciones que te impondría un bebé, cómo cambiaría tu vida. Estás acostumbrado a vivir a tu aire y no compartes sentimientos, temores o sueños con nadie. Vives solo y te gusta. Los niños lloran a todas horas, hay que estar con ellos y cuidarlos constantemente. Acabarías por no aguantar el ruido, las imposiciones, la falta de intimidad –se dio la vuelta –. En poco tiempo, nos odiarías a ambos por estorbarte.

Darien se sintió terriblemente mal cuando la vio salir de la habitación y volver al salón.

—¿Es que crees que no los quiero a ti y al bebé?

Ella se sonrió.

—Todo lo que has dicho y hecho durante los últimos ocho años me ha demostrado que tú no quieres tener una relación estable con una mujer, y mucho menos conmigo.

Darien se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón e intentó encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Tú sabes perfectamente por qué te aparté de mí, Serena –le dijo con serenidad–. No era sólo que perteneciésemos a razas distintas, sino que yo había sido tu guardián y habría sido como aprovecharme de unos sentimientos que tú no podías evitar tener.

Ella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, viendo caer la nieve.

—Yo no era lo bastante guapa para ti.

Nada podría haberle hecho tanto daño como ese comentario. Para él, ella era la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, por dentro y por fuera, y sobre todo estando embarazada.

Serena se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa triste.

—Si estás preocupado por quienquiera que intentase atropellarme, he de decirte que no he tenido ningún problema desde que estoy aquí y que no creo que vuelvan a intentarlo. Quedándome aquí estaré a salvo, Darien. Te llamaré cuando el niño nazca –añadió–. Podrás estar con él tanto como quieras.

Las puertas se estaban cerrando. Los muros crecían en tomo a ella. Darien apretó los dientes.

—Te deseo –dijo, lo cual no era ni mucho menos lo que quería decir.

—Yo a ti no –mintió ella, y es que no estaba dispuesta a ser de nuevo una obligación para él–. Gracias por haber venido a verme. Llamaré a Gea cuando Matt y ella vuelvan de Nassau.

—Ya están en casa. He hecho las paces con ellos.

—¿Ah, sí? –sonrió–. Me alegro. Gea estaba destrozada.

—¿Y qué crees que va a pensar cuando sepa que no quieres casarte con el padre de tu hijo?

—¿Es que... lo sabe?

—Lo saben los dos, Serena –replicó–. Esperaban con ansias que llegases para mimarte –echó a andar hacia la puerta, herido en su orgullo por su rechazo–. Llama tú misma a mi madre para decirle que no vas a volver, y quédate aquí a vivir entre extraños –abrió la puerta y la miró con sus ojos oscuros–. ¡Y en cuanto a mí, no volveré a acercarme a ti jamás!

Y de un portazo, cerró. Serena lo vio alejarse con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Cómo podía estar tan enfadado, cuando en realidad le estaba descargando de posibles obligaciones respecto al niño? No podía albergar ningún sentimiento por ella ya que, de ser así, se habrían casado hacía años. Era sólo por el niño.

Dejó que las lágrimas la ahogasen mientras oía rugir el motor del cuatro por cuatro. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al vientre y recordó con angustia la expresión de su cara al poner la mano sobre su hijo. Le había alejado de ella por su propia felicidad, ¿es que no se daba cuenta? Ojalá no hubiese ido. Así no tendría el recuerdo de haberle visto en aquellas habitaciones, porque sabía que no volvería.

Darien llegó al final de la calle, se bajó y golpeó el techo del coche con el puño cerrado. La nieve salió disparada en todas direcciones, igual que lo había hecho él con su maldito temperamento. Había perdido los estribos cuando eso era precisamente lo último que debía hacer con una mujer embarazada que ya se sentía rechazada y carente de atractivo.

Con un suspiro, se volvió a mirar la casa. No podía hacerle sufrir ya más de lo que lo había hecho, al menos en un mismo día. Se buscaría habitación en un hotel, dejaría allí su equipo y volvería andando. Había vivido dejándose guiar por el instinto durante mucho tiempo, y tenía la sensación de que Serena estaba en peligro; que Gabrini andaba por allí cerca, acechando, y no iba a moverse de allí hasta que ella estuviera segura. Ella y su hijo.

Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado, se dijo. Estaba acurrucado tras una caja de cartón cerca de la puerta trasera de Cecily. Volvía a nevar y hacía frío.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Fue apenas un débil crujido, el sonido que haría el hielo al ser pisado. Echó mano al cuarenta y cinco automático que llevaba en la funda y esperó a que el ruido de un camión que se acercaba pasara para quitar el seguro y cargarla. Se había vestido de negro, tapándose la cara con una máscara también negra, y desde su escondite vio a un hombre de corta estatura, también de oscuro que se acercaba a la casa con un objeto en la mano, que sólo podía ser un arma.

Era bueno, pensó Darien. Se movía como animal, dando pasos cortos y desiguales, pasos que no habrían alertado a un ciervo en el bosque y que no parecían los de una persona.

El hombre no se molestó en comprobar la puerta trasera estaba abierta, sino que se dirigió a la ventana de la cocina, forzó el cierre y la abrió sin hacer ruido. En una noche sin luna como aquella, la única luz era la que se reflejaba en el hielo y provenía de unas farolas distantes, de modo que el hombre era prácticamente invisible.

El corazón le latía violentamente. Quería disparar ya, evitar que hubiese la más mínima posibilidad de que Serena pudiera resultar herida. Pero tenía que tener pruebas, y lo único que había hecho aquel tipo por el momento era forzar una ventana. Tenía que estar en la casa para que pudiera actuar, entonces, tendría que actuar rápidamente si no quería que pudiese costarle la vida a Serena. La idea espoleó su determinación. Todo su entrenamiento, su experiencia y sus habilidades se habían combinado para conducirle a aquel instante en el que sólo él podía salvar la vida de la madre de su hijo.

Dentro de la casa, Serena estaba en la cama despierta, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Darien había ido a buscarla y justo cuando ella empezaba a pensar que podía haber una oportunidad para ellos, había admitido que estaba allí sólo por su sentido de la responsabilidad. Él no la quería. Quería quizás al niño, y se sentía obligado a ocuparse también de ella. Era la misma historia de siempre. Darien no quería compartir su vida con nadie y punto. No iba a cambiar, y cuando antes lo asimilase, antes...

Se quedó de pronto inmóvil. Había oído un ruido. Era como si se hubiese roto algo de madera. Se incorporó en la cama con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Podría ser que Darien hubiera vuelto? Se levantó y salió al pasillo. No se oía nada, pero tuvo la sensación de percibir un movimiento en la oscuridad, y la boca se le quedó seca al recordar el incidente del aparcamiento. ¿La habrían encontrado? Si Darien lo había hecho, ellos también podían...

Tragó saliva y se llevó las manos al vientre. No debería haber permitido que el orgullo la convenciese de cometer aquella estupidez. Nunca había huido, y debería haberse quedado donde pudieran protegerla. En circunstancias normales podía cuidarse sola, pero frente a un asesino profesional no tenía nada que hacer. Cerró un instante los ojos e intentó oír algo más.

Darien debía estar de vuelta a Washington, pensó angustiada. Él la habría protegido, a ella y al niño, pero le había despachado de allí. ¡Qué bien lo estaba haciendo todo! En ese instante oyó el ruido de algo al desplazarse. Quizás el intruso, porque estaba segura de que había alguien dentro de la casa, se había tropezado con la mesita del teléfono en el rincón en que el salón se unía al comedor. Hubo otro sonido, casi imperceptible, de una clavija al soltarse. Se había quedado incomunicada, pensó, muerta de miedo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

No había nada en el dormitorio que pudiera servirle para defenderse. Estaba junto a la pared, junto a una de las ventanas bajas que no le habían gustado demasiado cuando alquiló la casa; en concreto aquella tenía el cierre estropeado, y el propietario había adaptado un listón de madera a la medida de la ventana para que no pudiera abrirse desde fuera. Podía bastar quizás para, de un golpe, quitarle el arma de la mano a un hombre, si es que ella era capaz de quitarlo de la ventana rápidamente y sin hacer ruido. Estaba sola, y tenía que defenderse como fuera. «¡Dios mío!» , rezó en silencio. «¡Dame fuerza!»

Se acercó a la ventana, tiró del listón y suspiró. Tenerlo en la mano le daba confianza. Era resistente y firme, y si lo usaba bien, podía salvarle la vida.

Volvió a colocarse junto a la puerta y se mordió un labio para mantener a raya el miedo. Oyó el ruido de unos pasos amortiguados acercándose. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que temió que el atacante fuese a oírlo. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Tenía que hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

Una sombra se movió en el pasillo y pareció dudar. Serena apretó los dientes y esperó. Le sudaban las manos y apretó con más fuerza el listón. La sombra volvió a moverse. Se acercaba y ella levantó el listón, esperando, esperando, esperando...

Una pistola apareció dentro del marco de la puerta y no se lo pensó dos veces. Bajó el listón con todas sus fuerzas y el arma salió volando. Hubo un grito de dolor, un juramento y sintió que le sujetaban las manos con enorme fuerza, le arrebataban el listón y lo levantaban en alto para golpear.

Una segunda sombra se abalanzó sobre su atacante y lo lanzó al suelo. Hubo un forcejeo. El hombre más bajo de los dos fue levantado casi en vilo y volvió a caer al suelo de un movimiento feroz. Eran dos, y el que quedaba de pie venía hacia ella.

Serena gritó. Todo su valor la había abandonado. No tenía nada con que defenderse. ¡Iba a morir!

—¡Serena!

¡Esa voz! Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo al reconocerla y sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban abrazándola con fuerza contra un cuerpo firme y duro. Estaba a salvo. Se abrazó a su cintura y empezó a llorar.

—Darien –susurró con voz rota–. ¡Darien...!

Él la besó con ímpetu. Tenía los labios fríos del tiempo que había pasado fuera.

—Temía no llegar a tiempo –dijo–. Casi no consigo entrar por la ventana. ¡Dios, Serena, le has desarmado!

—Le di con un listón de la ventana –dijo casi ahogándose–. Tenía un arma.

—Sí.

La soltó y encendió la luz. La habitación se iluminó hasta el último rincón. En el suelo, un hombre de corta estatura estaba hecho un guiñapo, con la mano junto al pecho y gimiendo de dolor.

Darien recogió el arma y desde su teléfono móvil llamó a la policía y pidió una ambulancia.

—¿Crees que le he roto la muñeca? –preguntó Serena, rodeándose con los brazos.

—Es posible –replicó Darien con voz de acero–, pero he llamado a la ambulancia porque yo le he roto varias costillas.

No parecía lamentarlo. Se arrodilló junto al intruso y le quitó la máscara, dejando al descubierto un rostro enjuto y sin rasgos destacables, sobre todo desfigurado como estaba por aquella mueca de dolor, y agarró un puñado de pelo.

—¿Conoces a Marcus Carrera?

El otro hombre pareció quedarse inmóvil. Todo el mundo conocía a Marcus Carrera. Era una leyenda en los círculos al margen de la ley.

—Sí, sé quién es.

—Pues tiene tu dirección.

El hombre ya estaba pálido, pero palideció aún más.

—¡No puedes... hacerme eso!

—Ya lo he hecho –contestó Darien, soltándole–. Si le tocas a Serena aunque sólo sea un pelo de la ropa, no tengo que decirte lo que te espera. Y puedes decirle a tus amigos del sindicato que no eres el único al que he investigado.

—Es... un farol.

—Mucha gente me debe favores, y algunos están en la cárcel. Ni te enterarás de por dónde te viene.

—¡Estás... loco... maldito indio! –boqueó–. Me llamo... Gabrini. ¡Tengo familia... por todas partes!

Darien se volvió a Serena.

—Yo también –dijo, mirándola fijamente.

La ambulancia llegó al mismo tiempo que la policía. Venían acompañados por un hombre de traje oscuro que se dirigió directamente a Darien y le llevó a un aparte.

Mientras uno de los sanitarios examinaba a Serena, Gabrini, al que ya habían colocado en una camilla, permanecía bajo la custodia de dos policías.

—Pueden llevárselo al hospital –dijo el hombre del traje oscuro a los sanitarios–, pero dispondremos transporte para llevarle a New Jersey bajo la custodia de dos agentes.

—¿A New Jersey? –preguntó Gabrini, sujetándose un costado.

—Parece ser que se le busca en Jersey por cargos mucho más serios que el de allanamiento y asalto con arma de fuego, señor Gabrini.

—No es en Jersey –contestó–. Esos cargos se presentaron en Washington.

—E irá a Washington... más adelante –murmuró el agente y el hombre del traje oscuro sonrió. Y Gabrini supo inmediatamente que aquel hombre no tenía relación alguna con el gobierno.

Mientras sacaban la camilla, Gabrini empezó a pedir ayuda y protección a gritos, pero nadie le prestó atención. Serena y Darien cumplimentaron los datos que necesitaba la policía mientras tomaban una taza de café en la cocina mientras uno de los agentes cerraba y aseguraba la ventana.

Darien la miró por encima del borde de su segunda tasa, y había orgullo en su mirada.

—Has sabido mantener la calma –le dijo–. Estoy orgulloso de ti. ¿Has tenido miedo?

—¿Miedo? ¡Estaba aterrorizada! Pero no sabía que estabas aquí todavía.

—Pensé que iba a tardar más tiempo en llegar a ti. Podría haberle disparado, pero tenía que considerar la posibilidad de que le diese tiempo a dispararte también a ti.

—Me has salvado.

—Gracias a ti.

Serena tomó un sorbo de café.

—Ese hombre ha tenido miedo de ti.

—Hace bien. Tengo conexiones que él desconoce –añadió–. No le pasará nada mientras no se acerque a ti.

Serena sonrió.

—Gracias.

—El peligro ya ha pasado, pero preferiría que te vinieras conmigo a Washington para poder tenerte vigilada.

Ella dudó. Aquella noche la había salvado, sí, y estaba claro que, a su modo, se preocupaba por ella. Pero si volvía, se sentiría obligado a cuidar de ella constantemente. Sabía lo que pensaba sobre el matrimonio, y aquella noche había presenciado una prueba del mundo en el que vivía, un mundo de violencia y gente peligrosa, un mundo que él dominaba a la perfección. Un mundo al que no iba a renunciar para que ella no se preocupase. ¿Y qué clase de vida tendrían su hijo y ella viviendo siempre en el filo de la navaja? Irse con él sería un error.

—Quiero quedarme aquí –dijo con calma.

—Mis padres quieren que vuelvas a casa para poder estar cerca de su nieto –dijo tras un momento de silencio.

—Ese ángulo es nuevo –contestó ella, arqueando las cejas–. Estás utilizando todos los recursos, ¿eh?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No pienses que no puedo vivir sin ti, aunque seas la madre de mi hijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No podía permitir que viera su dolor.

—Nunca he pensado tal cosa, Darien. ¿Cómo iba a pretender una mujer competir con tus operaciones?

—Ya no hago esas cosas –murmuró.

—Las haces todos los días –replicó–. Lo has hecho hace menos de media hora, y lo haces bien –añadió, con cierta fascinación–. Nunca me había imaginado lo bueno que podías ser hasta esta noche. No habías estado nunca tan feliz como cuando volviste de rescatar a Andrew Furuhata y a su mujer del Medio Oriente. Y crees que podrías renunciar a todo eso para casarte conmigo...

—¿Casarme contigo?

—Lo siento –dijo rápidamente–. Sé que no lo harías. Yo tampoco quiero casarme –mintió–, y mucho menos educar a mi hijo en zona de combate con un posible asesino a cada vuelta de la esquina. Aquí me siento a salvo.

Darien se había quedado pensando en cómo había rechazado la posibilidad del matrimonio. Siempre había querido casarse con él, y ahora que esperaba un hijo, ¿no quería?

—Pensé que el matrimonio era la forma de vida que te gustaba –dijo, rozando el borde de la taza con los dedos.

—Estás equivocado –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos–. Me gusta mi vida tal y como está. Querré con todo mi corazón al niño y tú podrás verlo cuando quieras... ¿Darien?

Se había marchado incluso antes de que terminase la frase. Oyó cerrarse la puerta de un golpe y cuando llegó a mirar por la ventana, Darien estaba en la calle hablando con un policía y señalando la casa. El otro hombre asintió. Al parecer, iba a tener vigilancia.

Volvió a entrar y recogió la cocina. Bueno, ahora él tenía lo que andaba buscando: una excusa para no casarse con ella. Se sentía sola y vacía, pero no podía enredarle en un matrimonio que él no quería y con un hijo que no había deseado. Iba a ser una vida solitaria, pero tendría a su hijo, y Darien tendría su trabajo y una nueva libertad tras ocho años de sus interferencias.

A la mañana siguiente, un policía fue con un técnico de teléfonos para instalarle de nuevo el suyo. Según el oficial, el señor Chiba había contratado los servicios de una empresa de seguridad para que la vigilasen. No le sorprendía que no hubiera pasado a despedirse. No esperaba que lo hiciera. Pensó en los años de soledad que le esperaban por delante, pero se consoló pensando que su hijo y el nuevo trabajo la compensarían de lo que había perdido.


	18. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Seiya Kou y Andrew Furuhata consiguieron que el conserje del edificio en el que vivía Darien les abriera la puerta. Sabían que había vuelto de Tennessee y que había salvado a Serena de Gabrini, pero nadie le había visto desde hacía casi una semana. Tenía el contestador permanentemente puesto y no abría la puerta. Era un comportamiento tan extraño que su compañero y su jefe estaban verdaderamente preocupados.

Pero aún lo estuvieron más al verlo dormido en el sofá en medio de una selva de latas de cerveza y cajas de pizza. Ni se había afeitado ni, al parecer, se había lavado desde que volvió.

—Dios mío –murmuró Andrew.

—Esta imagen me resulta familiar –murmuró Seiya–. Se ha transformado en mí.

Andrew lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No digas tonterías –dijo, y se acercó al sofá para zarandear a Darien–. ¡Despierta!

Darien no abrió los ojos. Sólo gruñó entre dientes.

—No va a venir –murmuró–. No... no quiere saber nada de mí...

Y eso fue todo. Andrew y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada, y sin decir palabra, se pusieron manos a la obra, primero con el apartamento y después con Darien.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien estaba tumbado en la cama en bata cuando oyó a lo lejos que la puerta de su casa se abría. A pesar del baño, de las varias tazas de café y un puñado de aspirinas que dos hombres a los que creía amigos le habían obligado a tomar, la cabeza le seguía dando unas palpitaciones horribles. No quería serenarse. Sólo quería olvidar que Serena había dejado de quererlo.

Se obligó a levantarse de la cama y salió al salón, justo a tiempo de oír que la puerta volvía a cerrarse.

Serena y su maleta estaban delante de ella. Llevaba abrigo, botas y gorro, tenía la cara enrojecida y murmuraba entre dientes unas palabras que Darien nunca le había oído emplear.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Me ha obligado tu jefe! –rabió–. ¡Él, ese chaquetero de Seiya Kou y dos guardaespaldas y, para más señas, una de ellas era la versión femenina de Iván el Terrible! Me obligaron a vestirme, me hicieron la maleta y me trajeron aquí en el avión de Furuhata. ¡Y cómo me negué a salir del coche, el guardaespaldas ése me trajo a cuestas! ¡Tengo ganas de matar a alguien y me parece que voy a empezar contigo!

Darien se apoyó contra la pared. Aún no estaba completamente despejado. Serena estaba preciosa, con su barriguita y los ojos echándole chispas desde detrás de las gafas.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti? –preguntó, tras un momento.

Él no contestó. Sólo se llevó la mano a la frente.

—¡Estás borracho! –exclamó, atónita.

—Lo he estado –corrigió él–. Durante una semana, más o menos. Andrew y Seiya convencieron al conserje de que les abriera la puerta –sonrió de medio lado–. Después de las palabras que tuvimos cuando dejó entrar a Esmeralda, no estaba dispuesto a volverle a abrir a nadie, pero no hay nada que intimide más a la gente que un carné de la CIA, aunque ya esté caducado.

—¿Y por qué te has emborrachado? Pero si tú no bebes –añadió.

—Ahora sí. Es que la madre de mi hijo no quiere casarse conmigo.

—Te dije que podrías ver al niño cuando quisieras.

La miró de arriba abajo como si la acariciase. La había echado tanto de menos... sólo verla era un bálsamo para él.

—Ya lo sé.

¿Por qué demonios se tenía que sentir ella culpable?

—¡Me han secuestrado! –se quejó, intentando recuperar su indignación.

—Eso parece, pero a mí no me mires. Hasta hoy, no he podido ni levantar la cabeza –miró a su alrededor–. Supongo que han debido hacer limpieza –murmuró–. Qué pena. Me parece que quedaba un trozo de pizza. Tengo hambre. Me parece que no he comido desde ayer.

—¿Desde ayer?

Después de todo lo que había pasado, su irritación desapareció de pronto. Se quitó el abrigo, el gorro, entró en la cocina y abrió el frigorífico.

—La leche está caducada desde hace tiempo –dijo, haciendo una mueca–, el pan está enmohecido y creo que vas a tener que llamar a los del servicio contra plagas para dejar esta nevera en condiciones.

—Pide una pizza –sugirió–. Hay un sitio aquí al lado que todavía me debe diez pizzas. Las pagué por adelantado.

—¡No se puede desayunar pizza!

—¿Por qué no? Llevo una semana desayunándola.

—¿Y por qué no te has preparado tú el desayuno?

—Porque no estaba lo bastante sobrio para hacerlo.

—Bueno –dijo, de nuevo con la cabeza dentro de la nevera–, los huevos todavía están comestibles y hay un paquete de bacon. Te prepararé una tortilla.

Darien se dejó caer, en lugar de sentarse, sobre la silla de la cocina mientras ella ponía la cafetera y empezaba con los huevos.

—Pareces una mujer de tu casa –comentó, sonriendo–. ¿Por qué no te vienes a la cama conmigo después del desayuno?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Estoy embarazada –le recordó.

Él asintió sonriendo.

—Lo sé, y nunca has estado más sexy que ahora.

—¿Có... cómo? –preguntó, con la cuchara en el aire.

—Se te van a quemar los huevos –contestó él con suavidad.

Serena los movió rápidamente y le dio la vuelta al bacon que se estaba friendo en la otra sartén.

¿Que su estado le parecía sexy? No podía estar hablando en serio.

Pero al parecer sí, porque la observó con tanta intensidad mientras desayunaba que no debió ni darse cuenta de lo que comía.

—El señor Furuhata le dijo al director del museo de Tennessee que no iba a volver, y pagó el alquiler de la casa –dijo–. Ahora ni siquiera tengo donde vivir...

—Eso no es cierto –respondió él–. Yo soy tu hogar. Siempre lo he sido.

Serena bajó la mirada. Era un asco que el embarazo la pusiera siempre al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ya estamos otra vez –murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que pretendes aceptarme bajo tu responsabilidad por puro sentido del deber.

Darien se recostó en su silla y la bata se entreabrió sobre su pecho.

—Esta vez no, Serena –replicó, y había tanta ternura en su voz que ella sintió un escalofrío–. Esta vez es por amor.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Lo sé –dijo él muy serio–. No me crees, pero es la verdad –añadió, mirándola a los ojos–. Te he querido desde que tenías diecisiete años, pero no tenía nada que ofrecerte. Sólo una aventura –suspiró–. Las razones que te daba para no querer casarme no eran las más importantes. Lo que más pesaba en mi decisión era el matrimonio de mi madre. Era algo que me bloqueaba, y he necesitado pasar por todo este escándalo para darme cuenta de que un matrimonio de verdad no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo viví en mi infancia. He tenido que ver a Matt y a mi madre juntos para comprender lo que podía ser.

—Tu infancia fue muy dura, lo sé...

—La tuya también. Creo que no te he dicho nunca que hice pagar a tu padrastro por lo que te hizo, ¿no?

—No. La verdad es que no sé qué habría sido de mí de no haber estado tú. Mi vida era una pesadilla desde que murió mi madre.

La mirada de Darien estaba perdida en los recuerdos.

—Aquella noche, mientras dormías, te desabroché la chaqueta del pijama para ver lo que te había hecho, me monté en el coche y fui a su casa. Le habría matado si no hubiera empezado a llorar pidiéndome que le dejara –suspiró–, Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.– añadió, mirándola a los ojos–. Todo empezó aquella noche.

—Aquella noche... ¿me miraste?

No podía creérselo.

Él asintió.

—Tenías unos pechos pequeños y preciosos, cubiertos de moretones. Hubiera querido llevarte a mi cama y tenerte abrazada junto a mí toda la noche para que te sintieras segura, pero por supuesto, no me atreví –añadió con una sonrisa–. Mi madre me hubiera hecho arrastrar por un caballo.

—Nunca me lo habría imaginado –contestó, sorprendida.

—Estar contigo era una verdadera tortura, y cuanto mayor te hacías, más difícil se me hacía. Era inevitable que un día me volviese loco y te hiciera el amor –suspiró–. Lo más difícil de todo era saber que lo único que tenía que hacer era tocarte para que tú me hubieses dejado hacer lo que quisiera.

Serena trazó el borde de su tasa.

—Yo te quería –dijo.

—Lo sé.

Había todo un mundo de dolor en aquellas palabras.

—Nunca me habías hablado de esto.

—No podía. Hasta hace muy poco, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de casarme con nadie. Y no era sólo por cuestión de sangre –puntualizó con una sonrisa burlona–. Gea no te lo había dicho porque yo le hice prometer que no lo haría, pero uno de mis bisabuelos lakota se casó con una mujer blanca y rubia a finales del siglo pasado. Perteneció al grupo de Bigfoot.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡El grupo que fue diezmado en 1890!

Él asintió.

—Después de aquello, se fueron a vivir a Chicago. Durante un tiempo, renegó de su cultura y trabajó como detective, pero más adelante recuperó su orgullo e hizo público su origen. Se casó con la hija del médico que le atendió después de la masacre y tuvieron un hijo y una hija. Ella hablaba lakota como una nativa y sabía montar y disparar como una verdadera guerrera. Por ella fue por quien le pusieron el nombre a mi madre. De modo que lo de la sangre era una excusa, como todas las otras. Me gustaba mi vida tal y como estaba y no quería tener lazos con nadie, mucho menos la clase de lazos que hubiera tenido contigo –la miró y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas –. Sabía que si alguna vez llegábamos a hacer el amor, no habría marcha atrás, y tenía razón. Como, respiro y duermo pensando en ti, sobre todo ahora, que llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, y era una mujer que acababa de salir de una pesadilla para entrar en un sueño.

Darien se levantó y se quitó la bata sin un ápice de pudor, y ella apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se encontró desnuda y en sus brazos. Darien la besó tiernamente en el vientre antes de llevarla a su habitación.

—Tendré cuidado –susurró al ver cierto temor en sus ojos–. No hay prisa. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para amarnos.

Y eso fue: amor. Cada beso, cada caricia fue una declaración de lo que sentía por ella.

—Darien –gimió ella, al sentirle temblar por intentar controlarse.

—No –replicó él–. Quiero que sea así. Quiero que sea lento, dulce y más profundo que nunca, tan lleno de... ternura que llores cuando termine.

No estaba segura de poder sobrevivir. El placer llegó despacio, en intensos pálpitos poderosos como las olas al romper en la playa. Se aferró a él y tembló de pies a cabeza al sentirle alcanzar a él también el orgasmo.

—Siente, amor mío –gimió él–. Siente cómo te lleno... completamente... ¡Dios, Serena, te quiero!

Cuando por fin la abandonó el último temblor que la había sacudido por completo, lloró, y él la abrazó acariciándole el pelo, consolándola con palabras y besos.

—Ha sido... increíble.

—Absolutamente –repitió con voz pensativa–. No le habremos hecho daño al niño, ¿verdad?

—No. Tiene ya casi cinco meses, y no ha sido violento, sino...

—Profundo –susurró.

—Eso es.

Pero dejándose llevar por un repentino ataque de miedo, la abrazó con fuerza. Ese había sido el verdadero motivo de no querer que se acercase a él: el miedo a sentirse así y perderla.

—Darien... –susurró–, estoy bien, de verdad.

Había estado muy cerca de perderla en Tennessee aquella noche, y no había nada en el mundo a lo que temiera excepto a perder a aquella mujer.

—No puedo perderte, Serena –dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Pero si no vas a perderme nunca! –contestó, sorprendida, y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos–. Te quiero más que a mi vida. Nunca podría dejarte.

—Ya lo has hecho una vez –contestó él.

—No creía que me quisieras, y sólo pretendía que fueses feliz. ¿Es que no lo comprendes?

—Pero no era eso lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Mi vida estaba vacía porque parte de mí se había muerto con tu marcha. ¡Y luego, cuando supe que estabas embarazada y no podía encontrarte...! –ocultó la cara en su cuello–. Te quiero tanto, Serena.

Y ella le sintió estremecerse.

—Y, sin embargo, viniste a buscarme, a salvarme –susurró–. Yo también te quiero. No he podido dejar de hacerlo no sé por qué.

—Estaré contigo cuando nazca el niño –dijo él tras un instante–. No te dejaré ni un segundo.

—Yo estoy bien, y el niño también. Si hubiese algún problema, te lo diría, y no los hay, excepto...

—¿Excepto qué?

—Pues que tengo mucho sueño –sonrió.

—Ah –contestó él. Eso no era un problema.

Tiró de la ropa de la cama y la besó en la frente–. ¿Algún pensamiento profundo?

—Sólo estaba pensando que me alegro de haberte esperado –dijo, besándole en el hombro que estaba utilizando de almohada.

—Yo también me alegro, pero si quieres volverlo a hacer, vas a tener que casarte conmigo –replicó, acariciando la pierna de Serena con la suya.

Ella se incorporó inmediatamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído –contestó, y la luz pareció bailar en el fondo de sus ojos zafiros–. No pienso permitir que me seduzcas y me abandones después. Ya no sirvo para ninguna otra mujer. Has echado a perder mi reputación, así que ahora no te queda más remedio que casarte conmigo.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Pues a mí no me parece que estés echado a perder –murmuró, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Hacerme la pelota no te va a servir para nada –le aseguró–. No te queda otra solución más que casarte conmigo.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero no estoy segura –contestó tras un instante.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?

—Pues que eres un hombre solitario, y el niño y yo te impondremos limitaciones que no sé si tú vas a poder soportar.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nuestro hijo ya las ha impuesto –dijo, sonriendo–. Le he dicho a Andrew Furuhata que tendrá que buscarse a otro hombre para las misiones peligrosas. Quiero seguir siendo el director de seguridad, pero para esas otras cosas he contratado a Seiya –la expresión sorprendida de Serena le hizo sonreír–. Es la clase de trabajo que le gusta, y correrá menos riesgos que con lo que hace ahora.

—Me gusta Seiya.

—Y a mí también, ahora que ya sé que es sólo un amigo.

—¿y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó con malicia.

Darien volvió a sonreír.

—Pues, entre otras razones, porque hace un momento estabas hambrienta.

—Tú también.

—Yo siempre tengo hambre de ti –se rió, estirándose con pereza–. Ya te deseaba cuando tenías diecisiete años –confesó, acariciando su pelo–, pero era responsable de ti, y no podía aprovecharme de lo que sentía por ti.

—¿Sabías lo que sentía yo? –quiso saber.

—Sí, y al principio lo ignoré. Pero el día que te llevé a Oklahoma... menos mal que estábamos en un sitio público, que si no...

—Qué pena.

—Nada de qué pena. Los dos necesitábamos tiempo para asimilar los cambios que iba a haber en nuestras vidas, Serena. Todo lo que yo tenía era la ilusión de una herencia y un trabajo que cualquier día me podía haber costado la vida, y por otro lado sabía que si se muestran los sentimientos, alguien puede aprovecharse. Mi padre... mi padrastro –corrigió–, sabía que yo quería a mi madre, y me castigaba a mí maltratándola a ella, hasta que me hice lo bastante mayor para pararle los pies.

—Matt se siente muy mal por todo eso.

—Lo sé, pero él no sabía nada de nuestra relación. Mi madre nos hizo una injusticia a todos por protegernos de la verdad.

—Sólo estaba intentando ahorrarte sufrimiento.

—También lo sé, pero no se le hace ningún favor a una persona mintiéndole, sea cual sea la razón para hacerlo.

—¿Dónde vamos a vivir? –preguntó tras un instante.

Él se rió.

—Supongo que vamos a necesitar una casa, porque el niño tendrá que tener un jardín donde poner todos esos enormes y horribles juguetes de plástico. Podríamos buscar algo en Maryland, cerca de Matt y mi madre –sugirió, enroscándose un mechón de pelo de Serena en el dedo–. Ya han empezado a comprarle cosas a su primer nieto. Se van a volver locos de alegría al vernos juntos.

Ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Todo lo que necesita nuestro hijo es a nosotros.

Darien le tiró un poco del pelo.

—¡Y tú no ibas a decírmelo!

—Habría terminado por hacerlo –suspiró, sonriendo–. Me gustaría que el niño tuviera tus ojos –dijo, dibujando sus cejas con los dedos–. Son tan bonitos.

—Va a tener una buena mezcla. Entre mis antepasados hay bereberes y nobleza francesa.

Había una nota de orgullo en su voz.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Matt?

—Sí. Le encantará tener un nieto al que contarle todas esas historias.

—A Gea también –murmuró ella.

—Fui a verlos antes de ir a buscarte e hicimos las paces, lo que me recuerda –añadió, mirándola con severidad–, que no he oído la disculpa que me merezco porque me vaciases toda una sopera de crema de cangrejo en los pantalones ¡delante de una audiencia de no sé cuántos millones de personas! Ese no es modo de tratar a tu futuro marido.

—Tienes toda la razón –contestó, y con un solo dedo empezó a recorrer el camino de su pecho–. Darien, siento muchísimo lo de la crema de cangrejo.

El pulso se le aceleró antes incluso de que deslizase una pierna entre las suyas.

—¿Exactamente cuánto lo sientes? –preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

—Exactamente, esto... –susurró en su boca.


	19. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Al día siguiente, Darien llevó a Serena a casa de Gea y Matt. Había hielo en el camino de entrada, así que Darien la tomó en brazos desde el coche como si fuera un frágil tesoro y la llevó hasta la puerta principal.

—Llama al timbre –le dijo, frotándole la nariz con la suya.

—No –contestó ella, sonriendo.

Él suspiró.

—Está bien. Voy a pedírtelo por la vía dura –murmuró, rozando su boca con sus labios–. Ríndete y llama al timbre.

Pero Serena respondió besándolo con tanto entusiasmo que Darien no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Ninguno de los dos oyó que la puerta se abría.

—¿No preferirías sentaros en el sofá para seguir con eso?

Inmediatamente se separaron, sonriendo como tontos. Matt miró primero a su hijo y después a Serena. Estaba preciosa y muy embarazada con aquel vestido y botas béis debajo de un abrigo de cuero negro. Regalo de Darien de la Navidad anterior, por cierto.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos a tu madre y a mí? –le preguntó a Darien.

—Pues que vamos a casamos –respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡No! –exclamó Matt, fingiendo sorpresa mientras se hacía a un lado para invitarlos a entrar–. ¿Ves como lo que te dije de la sartén funciona, hijo? –preguntó sonriendo encantado.

—Sí, ya; menuda sartén –murmuró él–. Fui a Tennessee para traerla de vuelta a casa, pero ella se negó, así que volví solo, me encerré en mi piso y me emborraché. Y así me encontraron Andrew y Seiya, y fue Andrew quien se encargó de traérmela a casa como si fuese un regalo de Navidad.

—Eso es un jefe –declaró, riéndose–. ¡Gea, tenemos compañía! –la llamó.

Darien llevó su preciada carga al salón, y cuando Gea entró, estaba dejándola en el sofá.

—¡Mi niña! –exclamó, abrazándola–. Mi pobre niña. ¿Estás bien?

Serena estaba tan sensible que su preocupación le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Soy tan feliz...!

Gea miró a su hijo y su sonrisa desbordaba felicidad. Exactamente igual que la de su hijo.

Darien contó la historia del asalto de Gabrini y el orgullo que le había inspirado la defensa de Serena la hizo enrojecer. Una vez concluyeron las explicaciones, Matt y Gea los dejaron solos un instante en la mesa mientras tomaban tarta y café, ya que había llegado inesperadamente un compañero de Matt en el senado. Darien parecía encontrar fascinante a Serena porque no dejaba de mirarla ni un instante.

—Vas a terminar por desgastarme –murmuró.

—El embarazo es una experiencia mística para un hombre –contestó–. Me tiene hipnotizado.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya, ya me he dado cuenta.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Tanta tontería con lo de no mezclar culturas, y la primera vez que estuvimos juntos ni se me ocurrió pensar en utilizar algo para evitar el embarazo. Qué falta de responsabilidad, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, pero tú no sabías que yo carecía de experiencia.

—Sí que lo sabía –contestó–. Lo sabía sin ningún género de dudas, mucho antes de que tu cuerpo me lo confirmara. Y hablando de cuerpos, estás muy sexy con esa barriguita.

—Pues se supone que el embarazo no lo es –replicó.

—Pues se equivocan. Estás radiante. Tienes como una aureola a tu alrededor –sonrió–. Me alegro de que hayas querido tener el niño, Serena. Yo también deseo tenerlo. Siento haberte puesto las cosas tan difíciles –bajó la mirada–. Es que mi mundo estaba patas arriba, y yo no estaba preparado para asimilarlo. Nada era como yo creía. Todo había resultado ser una mentira, y era difícil encajarlo.

Serena dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

—Lo sé. Ninguno de nosotros quería hacerte daño. Lo que pasa es que no encontrábamos una forma fácil de decírtelo –Darien la miró y ella contuvo la respiración. Qué ojos tan preciosos tenía. ¿Se parecería a él el niño?–. Las mentiras son peligrosas, incluso con las que se pretende hacer un bien.

Él asintió y tras mirarla un instante más, sonrió.

—Me preguntó a cuál de los dos se parecerá el niño.

—Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo. Los ojos oscuros son dominantes –recordó –Tú eres moreno y yo rubia, así que seguramente tendrá el pelo castaño. Espero que saque tus ojos y tu estatura.

—¿Estás segura de que es un niño?

—Sí. Teniendo en cuenta que en la familia de tu padre eran tres hermanos, supongo que habría sido difícil que fuese niña. ¿Te ha hablado Matt de sus hermanos?

Eso era interesante.

—No.

—Uno de ellos era mucho mayor que él. Se llamaba Philippe y murió luchando en la segunda guerra mundial. Michael murió de un infarto hace tres años. Era el único miembro de su familia que quedaba vivo, o al menos eso pensaba Matt –añadió con una sonrisa llena de ternura–. De todas formas, los chicos son mayoría en su familia y es el padre, no la madre, quien determina el sexo.

—Mientras que esté sano, no me importa el sexo que tenga. Lo que sí quiero es que nos casemos cuanto antes porque, aunque me habría casado contigo aunque no existiera el niño, quiero que tenga nuestros apellidos y un padre y una madre que le críen y le quieran.

—De acuerdo –sonrió–. Nos casaremos cuando quieras.

Él suspiró.

—Podríamos casamos por el juzgado y...

—No. Quiero casarme por la iglesia.

Darien sonrió.

—Bien. Y cuanto antes, mejor –añadió, mirando una vez más y con inconfundible orgullo, la dilatada línea de su cintura.

Se casaron una semana más tarde, con Gea, Matt y Seiya como testigos. Andrew Furuhata y Mina, su mujer, asistieron también con su hijo, y parecían verdaderamente felices.

Serena miró a Darien cuando él levantó el velo corto de su sombrero color ostra, el mismo tono de su vestido, y pensó que no había visto jamás algo tan hermoso como la expresión de sus ojos en aquel momento. Luego la besó en los labios con tanta ternura que las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos.

La recepción se celebró en casa de Matt, y fue larga y bulliciosa. Entre los invitados había unos cuantos extraños, hombres sombríos y con trajes oscuros que miraban a su alrededor como si esperasen un ataque terrorista. Un par de hombres de aspecto desaliñado a pesar de los trajes, se movían como lobos, y un tercero, alto y rubio, lo observaba todo con cierto desdén.

Mina, con su niño dormido en los brazos, se acercó a Serena con una sonrisa picarona.

—Esos dos de allí son del gobierno –le susurró, dirigiendo la mirada hacia dos hombres más tiesos que escobas–. Aquellos otros dos que están junto al ponche, eran mercenarios, y aquel tipo tan alto y rubio es Micah Steele. Es el último hombre del mundo que deberías elegir como enemigo. Y aquella chica de allí –señaló a una mujer delgada y de pelo castaño–, es su hermanastra. No se llevan bien. Por eso se evitan.

—Eso me suena –murmuró Serena.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A ti también te ha pasado?

—Sí. Darien me ha estado manteniendo a distancia durante años.

—Vaya, vaya –comentó, cambiando al niño de posición –. ¡Qué habilidad para hacerte una cosa así a distancia! –dijo, mirando su cintura.

Serena se echó a reír y al oírla, Darien se acercó a ellas, y un segundo después, Matt se unió también al trío.

—Un niño muy guapo –dijo, mirando al pequeño de Mina–. El mío también lo es, ¿no les parece? No sé a quién se parece...

Darien le dio con el codo en las costillas.

—No te pases –le dijo, sonriendo–, que soy una copia tuya, pero en guapo.

—¿En guapo?

—En guapo y con mejor carácter.

—Sólo de vez en cuando.

—Es maravilloso que se lleven tan bien, ¿verdad, Serena? –preguntó Gea, colgándose del brazo de su marido.

—Sí que lo es. Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a la paz y la tranquilidad.

—¿Ah, sí? –contestó Darien, mirando a su padre–. Pues estamos ultimando los trámites para la apertura del casino en Wapiti.

—Pueden ultimar lo que les dé la gana, pero yo me opondré con uñas y dientes.

—Me parece que esta vez no vas a poder hacer nada, porque se va a someter a votación en la reserva.

—¿Que no? ¡Pienso plantarme delante del colegio electoral con una pancarta y todos los detractores que pueda encontrar! ¡Es más, pienso...

—¡Darien, por favor! –intervino Serena–. ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo! –Darien miró a su padre con una sonrisilla picarona. Había caído en la trampa–. Es increíble que no...

—Tengo que hablar con Steele –dijo Darien rápidamente.

—Yo no lo conozco, pero seguro que también tengo que hablar con él.

Y los dos se marcharon riéndose como los diablos que eran y dejando a Serena echando humo por la nariz.

Gea la abrazó, riendo.

—Te estaban tomando el pelo, Serena –le dijo–. Los dos han llegado a un acuerdo. Ya veremos lo que ocurre, pero yo creo que vamos a tener casino. La verdad es que es más un bingo. Nada de ruleta rusa ni de máquinas tragaperras. Puede que eso lo pongamos más adelante, pero estamos empezando poco a poco. Y esta vez, vamos a hacerlo casi todo en la tribu.

Serena la abrazó.

—Qué regalo de bodas tan maravilloso.

—Tenemos algo aún mejor. Matt y yo vamos a regalaros la habitación para el niño. Cómo me alegro de que vayamos a vivir tan cerca.

—Podremos tomar café juntas y planear nuevas estrategias para la autonomía –sugirió Serena con una sonrisa–. Porque ahora sí que soy de la familia.

Gea suspiró.

—Sí, hija. Eres de la familia.

Volvió junto a Matt, y Mina miró a Serena.

—Espero que perdones a Andrew por lo que te hizo. Es para matarlos. No tenían que haberte dado un susto así, sobre todo estando embarazada.

—No estaba asustada. Estaba indignada. Me trajeron a Washington como si fuese un paquete postal con la dirección del padre de mi hijo –suspiró–. Pero menudo envío ha resultado ser. Tu marido se merece el título de casamentera del año.

—A mí también me gusta –se rió Mina, y su marido al verla mirarlo, sonrió. Tenía los ojos azules como Darien, y el amor por su mujer le rebosaba por los cuatro costados–. Darien está encantado con lo del niño, ¿verdad? Antes, hablando con Andrew, le he oído decir que ya había mirado unas cuantas universidades.

—Será un buen padre. Y un buen marido.

—Quién lo habría dicho, ¿verdad? Parecía tan independiente. Supongo que nunca se llega a conocer del todo a la gente.

—En eso reside parte del atractivo: en llegar a conocer los pequeños detalles que nos conforman. Cuanto más lo conozco, más me doy cuenta de lo poco que sabía de él. Es muy introvertido.

—Andrew también lo es. Pero ya sabes –se burló Mina –, los hombres nos compensan de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que nos dan.

Serena se echó a reír.

—¡Brindo por ello!

El niño nació en verano, el día más caluroso de toda la estación. Casi no llegan a tiempo al hospital.

El pequeño Alexander Endimion Chiba nació nada más entrar su madre al paritorio, mientras la sala de espera estaba llena de personalidades, tantas que Andrew Furuhata le dijo a su mujer al oído que todos los estamentos oficiales de Washington estaban representados allí. Una enfermera interrumpió el murmullo general de las conversaciones al presentarse en la sala para decirles a Matt y a Gea que acababan de ser abuelos. Era un niño sano y regordete, y en cuanto llevasen a la señora Chiba a una habitación, podrían entrar a verlo.

Antes de volver a marcharse, echó un vistazo a la concurrencia. Había un grupo de hombres muy serios con gafas de sol, de frente a otro grupo que miraba por la ventana como si pensara escapar. Y aquel otro, ¿no se parecía a un mafioso que había salido en las noticias? Aquel niño iba a tener unas visitas bien raras.

En una habitación privada, Serena, cansada pero loca de alegría, estaba observando a su marido con su hijo. Serena había creído que la expresión de su marido el día de la boda no iba a poder verse duplicada, pero cuando pusieron en sus brazos aquel pequeño ser en la sala de partos, la expresión de su rostro fue indescriptible. Se había acercado a ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Generaciones de nuestras familias están aquí, en esta carita –dijo, sin avergonzarse de sus lágrimas.

Ella se había secado las suyas con el extremo de la sábana e hizo lo mismo con Darien en un momento en que estuvieron solos.

Ahora ya los habían limpiado, a ella y al bebé, y tumbada en sábanas limpias y blanquísimas, observaba a Darien con el recién nacido.

—¿A que es guapo? –murmuró él–. La próxima vez tendremos que traer una niña para que se pueda parecer a ti.

Con el corazón lleno de felicidad, miró el rostro de su marido y el de su hijo, tan parecidos.

—Mi corazón se alegra cuando te veo –le susurró en lakota.

Él se echó a reír. Había olvidado que le enseñó a decirlo.

—El mío también –replicó, tomando su mano.

Sobre la mesilla, había un precioso ramo de rosas rojas de suave perfume, y recordó la primera rosa que le había regalado Darien cuando tenía diecisiete años: una preciosa rosa de papel que le había traído de Japón. Ahora las rosas eran verdaderas, no una imitación. Igual que su amor, que había llegado a convertirse en realidad.

—¿En qué estás pensando? –quiso saber Darien.

—Me estaba acordando de la rosa de papel que me trajiste de Japón, nada más irme a vivir con Gea –sonrió.

—Y ahora, estás rodeada de rosas de verdad por todas partes –concluyó él.

Serena asintió, sorprendida de ver que comprendía exactamente la línea de sus pensamientos, aunque eso era algo que les había ocurrido siempre. Pero en aquel momento más que nunca, con el niño como prueba viva de su amor.

—Sí –contestó ella–. Ahora las rosas son de verdad.


End file.
